Better Changes
by blueyzangel
Summary: Two months after seeing Terra, Beast Boy closes that chapter in his life for good. He and Raven become closer then before. Lots of changes are beginning for the Titans. PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**This happens after Beast Boy had his latest encounter with Terra. I have no idea what that monster/villian was. The one that could change into elements and different matter, so i didnt mention it. But i hope you enjoy it!**_

It was just after sunset at the Tower.

Beast Boy sat crossed legged on a large rock infront of the ocean. Its been a two weeks since he confronted Terra, and he pondered why Terra couldnt remember anything, for the millionth time. He had bugged the team so much with it, Raven scolded him to try and resolve it himself. But was Slade right? Is she diliberatly trying to forget them? To forget him? Why would Terra not want to be a Titan anymore? He had a general idea, but didnt want to believe it. Maybe she really did want to forget them. Before she saved them, she wanted to be rid of her powers, she just couldnt keep control. Maybe she wasnt happy being a Titan after all.

_No_. She was happy. Happy with him, happy with her friends, happy being a Titan. But why did she betray them? Why did she let Slade in? She knew the team could help her.

He traced small circles on the heart-shaped box he made for Terra many months ago. He opened and closed it. As he open it for the fifth time he saw the reflection of an empath in the mirror. "Raven?" He quickly closed it. Figuring it was his imagination, he went back to his thoughts. He felt eyes burning in the back of his head, he turned facing an annoyed Raven. _What did i do this time?_ "Whats up Rae?" he asked in a flat tone.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Well being i can sense hthings, i keep getting a strong flow of emotion here and its irritating me."

"Sorry. Do you want me to go somewhere else." Now Beast Boy was getting irritated at Ravens attitide. Normaly its doesnt bother him, as a matter of fact it usually made his day, but being he was so confused she wasnt helping the matter.

Raven was taking back by his tone. "Beast Boy, whats wrong?" she knew very well what was up, but something felt a little different. "Is it Terra still?"

Beast Boy sighed, "Dude. Raven, im so confused."

"Well, whats new.."

Beast Boy turned back to her, "Look, i know im an idiot most of the time, but i could use some help."

"Hey, your the one admitting that your an idiot." Raven held back a smile. She couldnt help but fool with the green changeling at his most vulnerable point. But in all honesty she hated seeing him so depressed. And it bothered her.

Beast Boy sighed, "Funny." A slight breeze ruffled his mossy hair.

"Ok, this is not you. Does Terra have that much of an effect on you? Im even shocking myself. I tried to make you laugh. Now thats aggrivating." Raven sat down on Beast Boys bed, and encased him with black energy flopping him down beside her. "Now talk to me. Whats on your mind?"

Beast Boy put his face in his hands, "I..it..its about Terra.."

"Beast Boy, i cant understand mumbling, it only irritates me. Look at me." A ravens claw lifted his chin up to face Raven.

He looked into her violet eyes. The ocean breeze blowing a few strands of hair around her face. "Why doesnt Terra remember me? Why wont she come back?"

Raven stared into him, feeling his mixed emotions. She knew he still cared about Terra, but why cant he just move on? Clearly Terra doesnt want to come back to her old life. But she could bring herself to say it. "Well, maybe she wanted a new life. Start anew. If i were her, i wouldnt want to live in fear again. I know what thats like. I dont ever want to go back. Ever. She was living in fear of losing control of her powers, being destructive. I still do, thats why i meditate everyday. Not only to help control my powers, but to keep me calm. I know its hard Beast Boy, but if you really care about Terra..you would let her live the life she wants. Even if it means without you." Raven placed a hand on his shoulder, he flinched a bit. "Im not going to hurt you."

"I know. Uh, thanks Rae. You know, maybe i didnt care for Terra as much as i thought I did."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, it wouldve been obvious for me to be happy that she has the life she wanted. But all i wanted was for her to have her powers back and go back to the way things were before. Before she betrayed us. That sound selfish now, so i makes me think, maybe i didnt really care for her as much." Beast Boy stared at his hands. "But why didnt she just tell me that she wants a different life instead of acting like it never happened?"

"Now theres the anwer in the question."

Beast Boy scratched his head, "Uh.."

Raven sighed, "Think about what you just said. 'she acting like it never happened'. Thats her whole point. She doenst want to remember, she wants to live like it all never happened. Thats the obvious answer."

After a moment the light clicked in his brain. "I understand. So Slade was right, she doesnt want to remember me? What we had wasnt real."

Raven held back for a moment. "Well, i dont think its a personal matter. Believe it or not, i really think Terra was just toying with you. Im sorry if that upsets you, but..Beast Boy, you need to open your eyes and really look back to what it really was. If she really liked you, Slade would not have come first. She put Slade before you, before the team, before herself. I think..I think its time you moved on. And im not saying its going to be easy. But mostly, things change for the better."

Beast Boy knodded, "Youre right. I guess its no good mopping around over something thats not going to change, right?"

Raven knodded with a slight smile. They sat in silence for a few moment, listening to the soft sounds of the oceans waves.

"So do you..want to go downtown?" His emerald eyes shined with hope.

Raven gave him her usual look, "Your really going to push it arent you?" Though she was happy she got the old Beast Boy back, she could deny his hurt face. "You know, i have been needing to find another book store. Since my usual one isnt there anymore."

Beast Boy perked up. And flashed a smile. "Awsome! Maybe they have comics there too!"

Raven sighed and followed Beast Boy to the tower. Relived he couldnt see her, a smile formed on her lips.

_**I know its short, but there will be other chapters! I have writers block with my other story so id figure id give BB and Raven a shot. LTF is not related to this story, completely different, but did you like it?**_

_**Reviews plz and thanks :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heres the next chapter.. :D sorry it took so long..**_

Sitting her dark room, Raven was reading a book she had recently purchased from a book store that Beast Boy helped her find. She sighed after reading the first 20 pages or so, and set the book down next to her. Something was bugging her, and she knew it wasnt from her own emotions. She decided to meditiate before going out to others. Crossing her legs and summoning the power to levitiate, she chanted, "Azerath Mentrion Zenthos.." Satisfyed after an hour of meditiating, she got up from her bed and made her way to the door, punching in the code. After the door whooshed open, she came face to face with Beast Boy, who was fiddling with his fingers. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, well..i was wondering..how do you like your new book?" he gave her a lopsided grin.

Raven crossed her arms. "Its ok. A little different from what i usually read. But i was meditating."

Beast Boy knodded, "oh sorry.." then made clicking noises with his tongue and cheek, "so..were all gonna head out to a movie. Wanna join?"

Raven raised on eyebrow.

"I mean, if you dont want to..but I..we..would like you to come."

"Is it another zombie movie?"

"Hehe. Sorta..i know its nothing new.."

Raven sighed, "Whatever. I'll be out in a few."

"Ok!" Beast Boy smiled, and dashed to his room.

Raven shook her head and couldnt help but let a small smile form.

About 10 minutes later, Raven strolled into the ops' room wearing dark blue skinny jeans with atight violet v-cut tee that had a black vine print going from her left shoulder to her the bottom of the shirt, she wore a light shade of violete eyeshadow. She noticed everyone had changed into regular clothes as well, even Robin. Well besides his mask, he had changed into a red shirt with a motorcycle logo on it and tan kaki pants. Starfire had a pink spaghetti-straped top, with a glitter design and white shorts that ended on her upper thigh, she also wore light make-up. Raven held back a laugh at Robins look of complete dumbfoundedness as he stared at Starfire,drooling . Cyborg had also put on a pair of black sweats and a lightning blue sweatshirt. But her attention mainly focused on a certain green titan, Beast Boy casualy was leaning against the sofa in a pair of faded blue jeans and a tight plain white t-shirt, staring at Raven.

Have they never seen eachother is casual clothing? Apparently not, being as everyone was gawking at eachother.

Finally Cyborg broke the silence, "So ya'll ready for the movies? Get ya Zombie freak on!" Everyone stared at hm, Cyborgs face dropped, "Ok that sounded corny, but get yer Titan butts in the T-Car!"

Beast Boy and Starfire laughted as everyone filed out to the car, Cyborg swinging the keys to his precious 'baby' on a metal finger.

When they reached the theater inline for the tickets, Raven crossed her arms when she saw the poster for the movie they were about to view.

"Whats wrong Raven? You look kinda..upset.." Cyborg asked, as he purchased the tickets.

Ravens eye bore on Beast Boy who put a hand on the back of his neck, "...what?"

"Hmmm..you failed to mention that this is a _romantic_ zombie movie." Raven shook her head.

"Oh..yea..well i uh..hehe..hey im gonna go get some..popcorn.." Beast Boy quickly dashed off to the counter.

Robin chuckled, "If i didnt know you any better, id say you got some feeling for.."

"Do you want to enjoy your night with Star? Im sure she would."

Robins eyes widdened, "Its a good thing i know you better!" he quickly walked into the theatre with Starfire in hand.

Cyborg laughed and shook his head.

"What?"

"Your in a good mood." Cyborgs eyebrows wiggled up and down.

"Yea well, dont think your an exception Cy." Raven looked at him with humor.

Cyborg put a hand on her back, "Oh Raven.

Raven smiled, "dont tell anyone please."

"You like grass-stain dont ya?"

Raven knodded.

"Dont worry, i wont say anything. But he likes you too. Alot." With that Cyborg walked ahead of her into the theatre and dissappeared in the crowd of people. Raven sighed, but a flutter of hope caused her to slightly giggle, _Raven what has gotten into you?_ Raven shook her head a little.

Strolling into the theatre, Beast Boy carried popcorn and two soda's. He looked around for Raven and spotted her two rows infront of Robin and Starfire, who were making out. He snorted, and made his way to Raven, who was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt and the previews rolled on.

Raven looked up at Beast Boy as he took a seat next to her.

"I got you a coke, Rae." he handed he the ice cold drink and put a handful fo popcorn in his mouth.

"Thanks." She took a drink, and set the soda in the cupholder that was built in the armrest.

"No prob. Want some popcorn?" He held the large bucket to the side.

"Sure, thanks." Raven took a few pieces and poped a couple in her mouth.

"Rae, im sorry i didnt mention the whole romance thing.."

"Its fine Beast Boy, just dont let it happen again. You know i dont like these kind of surprises." Raven looked at him with a slight glare but forgiveness in her eyes.

"Ok, deal." Beast Boy said cheerfully.

They both stared at the screen as the movie started.

About halfway into the movie, Beast Boy started to debate on making a move on Raven. He fidgeted with his fingers, completely forgetting that Raven could sense any strong emotions. He sighed and placed both hands on either side of the arm rests, which coincidentially, Raven's arm was resting on. His eye widdened and looked over at Raven who simply stared at him. He was shocked he wasnt currently being flown through the wall. Nonetheless, he pulled his arm back on his lap and stared at the screen, thankful it was dark, as he was blushing so bad his face felt like it was on fire.

Raven smiled small and slightly shook her head. Oh she felt his emotions alright. But she wasnt going to make the move. No, she was still old-school when it came to boys. Plus she was amused by his frantic nerves. Holding back a chuckle, Raven tapped Beast Boys arm whuch caused him to jump. Raven raised an eyebrow. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Uh..no..i mean, no..why?" a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"Cause your emotions are rolling off you like crazy."

"Oh..sorry..no im fine."

"Shh!" a few people hushed them.

"Sorry." Beast Boy turned and whispered appologetically.

Raven smiled again, as she turned Beast Boy back around. She was half tempted to hold his hand, but still stuck to her ways.

After another ten minutes, Beast Boy finally gave up and made his move. Starting slow, he used the typical theatre date move. Pretending to stretch, he flexed his arm behind Raven and rested it on the back. He wanted Raven to decide wheather she was going to send him to another demention, or allow him. He smiled when he realized he was still in his seat, Then he proceeded to slowly move his arm around her back. Which, to his surprise, she relaxed against it, He let out a content sigh and absent mindedly traced circles on her arm.

Raven started feeling a little tired as the movie rolled on, she looked over at Beast Boy not realizing he was looking at her. He quickly looked back at the screen and suddenly got into it. Following his gaze Raven saw why he was gawking at the screen, a zombie fight had broken out and there was blood and guts going everywhere, the womans lover was being torn to shreds and devoured. Raven closed her eyes and, to her astonishment, leaned over and buried her face in Beast Boys chest._ Why am I freaked out? Im usually not afraid. thunderstorms scare me, but this is crazy! _Despite her confusion, Raven noticed how incredibly muscular his chest was. _Has he grown that much? _But she really enjoyed his warmth and relaxed when Beast Boy stroked her arm.

Beast Boy couldnt express how happy he felt. Feeling Raven against him felt like the most incredible thing ever. He got concerned when she suddenly got scared and moved into his chest, and instinctively tried to comfort her. _Raven is showing more sides of her then she probably doesnt realize. _Beast Boy smiled at the thought.

When the movie ended, Raven had slightly dozed of still resting against Beast Boy, but she quickly jumped up when the lights came back on. Then beast Boy and Raven eventually joined their friends outside the theatre and strolled to the T-Car. Robin and Starfire walked hand in hand.

"So did you like it the movie?" Robin asked his alien girlfriend.

"Yes. Even though the boyfriend did not survive the zombie attack, it was a rather enjoyable movie."

Robin chuckled and pulled her into a kiss.

"Aw, c'mone man, ya'll did enough of that during the movie." Cyborg complain, but hushed when he got a glare from his leader.

"So, Rae, did ya like it?" Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows.

Raven looked ahead avoiding eye contact.

"The movie. Did you like it?" Beast Boy looked at her with concern.

"Yes, Beast Boy i liked it." Raven awarded him with a smile.

Beast Boy eyes twinkled, and flashed his big smile "Awsome! Because i liked it to. Alot."

Raven knew what he was getting at and blushed, _oh i wish i had my cloak! _

When they all filed in the car, Starfire had passed out on Robins shoulder. His arm loosly wrapped around her waist. Beast Boy was a little jealous, he couldnt sit next to Raven because she was in the front.

Beast Boy laid in his bed and thought about his time with Raven, _she so hot tonight!_ Grinning hugely when she rested her hand against his chest. He knew she liked it because she stayed there for the rest of the movie_. Wow, i cant believe Raven might actually like me!_ He thought of her big gorgeous violet eyes and her soft hair. He puffed his chest up and sighed in content. He had finally got Raven to be more open and show her affectionate side at last, He, Beast Boy, actually got through to Raven. He recounted the times she actually went to him for comfort. Like the time when Malchior broke her heart because she felt lonely enought to only confide in her book because he was a jerk and called her creepy, but even after she still hugged him. _Raven hugged me_. Or the time when he tried to save Raven from the beast, but everyone thought he was trying to hurt her, she went to him and was a true friend. Beast Boy frowned at the memory. Even though its been months since that incident, he still felt guilty for blowing up on Raven._ She may blow up on me all the time, but it still haunts me that i was the one who was a jerk when she actually was nice to me_. He tried shaking the memory and chuckled when he thought of the time he and Cyborg accidentally got trapped in Ravens mirror. they got to see all the sides of Raven, He loved Happy, _she was funny_. He smiled again, then closed his eyes.

There was a soft tap on his door. "Beast Boy, you awake?"

He smiled when he heard her voice. "Come in Raven." He jumped from the bed and quickly push the mess on his floor and shoved it the closet.

The door whooshed open revealing Raven in a pair of black stretchy shorts and a blue thin strapped top.

"Um, im sorry i intruded on your sleep.." Raven trailed of as she stared at Beast Boy and blushed.

Beast Boy followed his gaze and realized he was only in a pair of dark purple boxers. "Eep!" he quickly slipped on a pair or black sweats and an a whit t-shirt. "Hehe, sorry about that."

"Well it was my fault." Raven blushed.

Beast Boy smiled, "so your saying you like what you see?" he laughed when Raven threw a dirty shirt at him.

"In your dreams." Raven smiled. She walked over and sat on the edge of his bed.

Beast Boy laughed and they both locked eyes.

"What?" Raven raised an eyebrow. She snapped her fingers causing Beast Boy to slightly jump. "What caught your attention so bad?"

"Your smile." Beast Boy chuckled at Ravens expression and stretched out on his bed. "You never told me whats up. Why i get the privilage of you presence right now."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Oh, well i couldnt sleep. And, once again, i got a strong flow of emtions coming from you so i'd figure i would see what was wrong." she crossed her arms.

"Ah, well if i told you, you would kill me."

"It cant be as bad as you actually plucking the couage to put your arm around me. Even then i didnt send you flying throught the ceiling."

"True. But my secrets are Beast Boys secrets. When you tell Beast Boy a secret, it remains a secret and when.."

"Ok, ok. I get it." Raven huffed in annoyance.

"Soo..did you have fun tonight?"

"Sure." Raven shifted, she did enjoy one particular event but she was not about to voice it to the green changeling.

"What was your favorite part?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders, "I dont know. Maybe the part when most of the survivors escaped. To be honest i wasnt really paying attention."

"I liked the part when you leaned against me."

Ravens eyes widdened. "Whatever."

"Its ok i wont say anything to anyone."

Raven stared for a moment and knodded, "thanks."

"No prob."

Raven stared at Beast Boy again and grinned. "You know, youve changed alot."

"So have you." he sat up and crossed his legs.

"How?"

"Well your alot more open with me then you ever been and.."

"Yes." She waved a hand infront of his face.

He had an idea, "how have i changed?"

Raven rolled her eyes. Nice change on the question, eh, i'll let it slide this time. "Well, your not as annoying and im not gonna be afraid to say it, but you filled out move and gotten taller.

Beast Boy puffed his chest out.

Raven laughed, and forcefully pushed his chest in. Making him huff his breath out, which caused her hair to sway, strands falling over her face.

"Oh my gosh. I actually made you laugh."

Raven rolled her eyes again and got up from the bed. Whe walked to his door and paused when he called her.

"I made you mad?"

Raven smiled at him. "No. Good night Garfield, see you tomorrow." She walked out, giggling at his expression.

Beast Boy stared after her in awe. He flopped back to his pillows with a huge grin plastered on his face. But why was Raven like this? Would she be back to her old self tomorrow? No, she didnt retort when he stated her changes and she said 'see you tomorrow.' His grin got bigger as he rolled over and hugged his blanket.

He couldnt wait for tomorrow.

_**there it is :) more chapters to come! was it bad? was it alright? read and review please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Raven floated into the ops room the next morning and smiled to herself when she spotted Beast Boy with his back to her making his tofu breakfast. A bit surprised that he was up earlier then usual. She felt a slight tap on her shoulder, she turned expecting it to be Starfire begging her to 'venture to the mall of shopping', but came face to face with Robin.

"What is it Robin?"

"Nothing. You just seem really happy." Robin smiled.

"And is that a crime?" Raven gave her blank expression, though there was a twinge of amusement in her eyes.

Robin held up his hands, grinning, "No, no. Just wanted to know whats up. I take it your date went well?"

Raven couldnt hold back the smile that spread across her face. "How could you tell."

Robin laughed, "Well considering the happy aroa, the little side joke and the smile you just flashed..which you have a nice smile by the way."

"Thanks. And yes it did go well." Raven blushed.

"Alright." Robin grinned.

Raven playfully rolled her eyes and strolled over to make her morning tea.

Beast Boy was humming a happy tune while making scrambled tofu eggs. He beamed when he saw Raven and stared at her. She was the reason why he was up so early. He just couldnt wait to see her again. Yes they live in the same home, but he just couldnt stand being away from her. He was so caught up in her he didnt notice the slight black smoke coming from his burning tofu eggs.

"Yo B! Your crap is burning. I dont need you burning the Tower down." Yelled Cyborg from the sofa, who was was playing a video game, while Starfire was fussing with Robins hair.

"EEP!" Beast Boy quickly removed the pan from the burner and scraped all the eggs on a plate. "Hehe my bad."

"What distracted you?" Raven teased.

"Haha, you did my dear." Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows.

Raven smiled. "Oh, and what about me distracted you?"

Beast Boy pretended to think, "Your beautiful smile."

"Oh please, i do not have that great of a smile." Raven poured the hot water in her cup._ Is my smile that pleasing? Even Robin commented me._

"To me you do." Beast Boy stared into her eyes, refusing to let her win.

It worked.

"Well, thanks."

"You're welcome Rae."

Raven rolled her eyes and smiled. She stolled back to her room to meditate.

Beast Boy leaned against the counter and sighed, "Raven is great." He turned back to his burnt tofu breakfast and pouted. "Aww man!" Scraping the ruined food in the trash, then grabbing a glass of orange juic, he strolled over to the sofa and sat next to Cyborg.

"'Sup, lovestruck grass-stain?"

"Nothing much, metal-butt.

Cyborg chuckled. "Takin care of our Raven?"

"Dude, c'mon. It's the B your talkin too. We had fun last night." Beast Boy gulped down the rest of his orange juice and let out a content sigh.

"Ya, i gathered that B. The way you two were looking at eachother..." Cyborg pretended to concentrate on the game, as he smirked.

Beast Boy grinned and shook his head. If only Cyborg knew he got a late night visit from Raven.

Finally Cyborg shut the game system off and turned to Beast Boy, "Look BB, im happy for you two. I really am."

"Thanks Cy, but were not dating yet."

"So. You both want to though." Cyborg placed a metal hand on his best friends shoulder, "Im just gonna say the same thing I said to Rob about Star, if you hurt her I wont hesitate to kick that scrawny butt of yours." Cyborg eyed him, then smiled. He patted Beast Boys shoulder then left the ops' room. Most likely to work on his 'precious baby' again.

Beast Boy sighed again. He looked around the ops' room and noticed it was empty. He shrugged his shoulders and turned the t.v on, flipping through channels. _I would never hurt Raven, ever._

After wasting ten minutes of flipping, Beast Boy gave up and slumped further down the sofa. It didnt take long for Raven to completely fill his thoughts. He thought of her beautiful amethyst eyes all the way down to the sole of her navy boots. How come he didnt notice her like this before? They lived together! Was his mind so consumed over Terra, he was blind by everything else? He was that obssessed with her? Beast Boy shook his head. Raven was right. If Terra wanted to be with the Titans again, she wouldve came back to them first._ I was being so selfish. Raven was always right. No she always _is _right_. He smiled. Raven._ I cant believe it took me this long to actually notice her. I mean, ive always noticed her before, but not all lovey. Wow, i never thought i would have these feeling for Raven. I mean she probably doesnt have there types of feelings for someone like me. Lets face it Beast Boy, shes too good for you. Well I did get her to laugh last night. And not once but twice! Could she possibly?_

"Beast Boy?"

Said changeling jumped, never noticing someone had sat on the sofa as well. "EEP! Oh, hey Rob. Whats up?"

"Just seeing if you were ok. You kinda looked like you were drifting into space." Robin quirked at him.

"Oh, no im fine just watching..uh.."

Robin chuckled, "You were thinking about Raven werent you?"

Beast Boy blushed. "Hehe, how could you tell?"

Robin shook his head and smiled. "You talking to Starfires boyfriend here."

"Right. Where is Star? You two are usually stuck together like velcro."

"Shes out with Raven. We do not!"

"Sure, whatever you say Boy Wonder." Beast Boy grinned at the glare from his leader.

"Whatever. So how did it go last night?"

Beast Boy gulped, "W-which part?"

Robin quirked again, "What do you mean what part? At the movies."

"Oh, uh. Great! Im still here aint I?"

"True. Raven said you guys had a good time."

"She did? What else did she say?"

Robin shrugged, "Nothing."

They sat in silence for a moment.

Robin stood up, "Well im going to the training room. Wanna come?"

Beast Boy shrugged, "Why not."

Raven and Starfire returned frome the 'mall of shopping' an hour later and dumped the bags in Starfires room.

"Ok, im going to my room now."

"Wait! Please friend Raven, can we join in the 'girl talk'?" Starfire pleaded.

Raven sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine."

Starfire shrieked and dragged Raven to her bed and sat on the soft comforter. "Please tell me Raven, are you and friend Beast Boy the couple?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "No."

"Oh, but did you not have the fun last night?"

"Yes we did, but were not together after one date." Ravens eyes widdened. "I mean, not a date..but on an outing together. I mean it doesnt count because we were all there. Starfire stop looking at me like that!"

Starfire clasped her hands over her mouth.

"I think I should go."

Starfire shook her head and remover her hands. "I am sorry friend Raven. I did not mean to upset you."

Raven sighed. "Its not you Star. I just.."

"You are confused about your feelings for friend Beast Boy?"

Raven barely knodded but enough for Starfire to understand.

"Maybe you should talk to Beast Boy about your confusion."

"No!"

"But why? I did with Robin and we are just fine."

Raven sighed again, "Its not that simple with me Starfire. Its easy for you cause, well...its you."

Starfire smiled. "Perhaps you are correct. Then how would you deal with this issue?"

Raven thought for a moment. "Meditation. I probably need to go to Nevermore."

Starfire smiled. "Then that is what you must do."

"Can we talk about something else?" Raven crossed her legs in the lotus position and levitated above Starfires bed.

Starfire copied Ravens movement. "May we do the meditation?"

Raven gave her a small smile. "Sure. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_. Thanks Star."

"I welcome you."

* * *

><p>After an hour or so of training, Beast Boy headed for the showers.<p>

After he freshened up and changed into casual clothing consisting of a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of dark purple sneakers, Beast Boy strolled into the kitchen and searched the fridge for his soy milk.

Cyborg came into the kitchen making himself and footlong meaty sandwhich..

Beast Boy groaned, "C'mon dude, seriously?"

"We've lived together long enough, grass stain. You should be used to it by now."

Just then the other Titans came strolling in, which Beast Boy failed to notice.

Beast Boy shook his head, "Never gonna happen Chrom Dome." Beast Boy plucked and apple from the fruit basket and took a bite.

Cyborg grinned mischieviously, then pretended to be completely serious, "Yo B! Seriously dude, what did that apple ever do to you!"

"Huh? Dude, its just a fruit. Naturally grown from the earth."

"Aw, the poor fruit. You disrupted the natural way of life!" Cyborg crossed his arms as he start to fake cry.

"Dude, whats the matter with you?" Beast Boy stared at his friend then at the apple. Then it dawned on him. He looked back at Cyborg, who was trying to hold back a laugh, and shook his head, "dude, sooo not cool."

Cyborg busted out in histerics and the rest of the team followed.

Beast Boy smiled on amusment then went over to the sofa once more. "Paybacks a pain, tin man." He called over his shoulder.

"Yea man, when you do it right."

"Whatever."

Raven giggled to herself and made herway to the sofa and sat at the end to read.

Beast Boy noticed her presence, the unmistakable sent of lavander and parchment filled his nostrils. He looked at her and noticed he wasnt the only one wearing casual clothing today. Raven was dressed in a dark blue tee with (of course) a black silhouette of a raven with its wind spread print. She also had black skinny jeans, with dark blue slip-ons. _Wow, she looks great_. "Hey Rae."

Raven looked over to her green friend. "Hey." She took a moment to notice his attire, not to mention how great he looked. His arms had more muscle to them, buffer shoulders, strong chest, especially his toned abs.._cut it out Raven.._she went back to reading. Well, if she could consentrate enought. Had he filled out that much? _How come I never noticed before?_

_"I always thought he was cute." Happy drooned._

_Rude belched then sighed, "Sure we've noticed, but never really thought much on it."_

_"Ooo, hes sooo hot!" Said Affection dreamily._

_Brave made a "psh", noise, "Yea yea, not mention hes getting alot better at kicking.."_

"Quit it! I cant concentrate."

_Knowledge piped up. "Raven, its time for you to come see us."_

_"So Rage can comsume!" _

_The emotions zapped Rage away_.

_"As I was saying, " Knowledge continued, "We need to talk about this."_

Raven sighed. "I know. I will in Nevermore later."

_"Ok, but this really sh-"_

"Raven!"

Raven snapped back to reality and noticed Beast Boy was standing infront of her. "Uh, Beast Boy, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." He twirrled his thumbs.

Seeing now that it was pointless to try and read, Raven snapped her book shut. "What are you doing?"

"What were you reading?'

"Lord of the Rings."

Beast Boy sat next to her. "Thats a movie too."

"Well, it was a book trilogy first. Whats up? And dont say the ceiling either."

Beast Boy laughed, "Wasnt going to, but you already did anyways."

Raven rolled her eyes and couldnt help but smile. "Shut up."

Beast Boy chuckled.

They both said together- "So i wanted to ask..", "What were your plans today.."

"Oh, you go first." Raven blushed.

"So i was wondering, what were you doing today?" Beast Boy scratched the back of his head.

Raven shrugged. "Nothing in particular."

Beast Boy knodded. "Well, would you like to..go to the book store again?"

"We were there the other day. How about the cafe`?" Raven gave him a small smile.

"Sure!" Beast Boys emerald eyes sparkled.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

beast Boy groaned. "Aww man!"

"Your outting is gonna have to wait." Robin cam running to the computer.

"Dude, so not fair!" Beast Boy crossed his arms.

"What the trouble?" Cyborg asked after stuffing the rest of his footlong down his throat.

"Mumbos found a bank vault." Robin turned to the Titans and grinned, "Should be easy, Titans Go!"

* * *

><p><strong>VERY sorry for the late update! Life happened and lost the time to continue writing! Will try to get the next one up very soon!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

After the Titans returned to the tower after putting the villianous magician in jail, (which all of them were back in their usual uniforms) they all slumped on the sofa.

"Dude, hes gotten better at his magic tricks."

"Yea man, im still spittin out chicken feathers!" Cyborg coughed and sure enough feathers came flying out his mouth.

Starfire giggled.

Raven was about to join them watching Beast Boy pick up the feathers, and noticing how his back muscles moved, she decided against it and headed for her room.._ok time to visit Nevermore._

Raven sat in the lotus position above her bed and chanted "_.Azarath Metrion Zinthos..Azarath Metrion Zinthos.."_

Before long she was standing in Nevermore surrounded by her Emotions.

_"Raven!" Happy called out. She hugged Raven and beamed._

_Raven rolled her eyes, "Hey Happy."_

_"Hey yourself!"_

_Raven shook her head and turned to Knowledge. "So?"_

_Knowledge smiled and crossed her arms, "Well it seems you have certain feelings for a certain green team-mate."_

_Ravens eyes widdened, "So its true?"_

_"Of course Raven." came a smooth voice, "Or I would not be here, would I?"_

_Raven gasped as a bright purple cloaked Emotion moved beside Knowledge. "L-Love?"_

_Love smiled widely. "Yes Raven?"_

_"How can this be? I've never really had these feeling towards Beast Boy before. I mean, he saved my life countless times and we have each others backs, but I never thought I could feel this way. I mean hes annoying! His goofy, cute smile. That look he gives you after he tells you a stupid joke, that heart melting look. And his body isnt that impressive. His tight abs, toned built..bright emerald eyes.."_

_"Raven listen to yourself!" Wisdom flailed her arms._

_Love signed dreamily, "Beast Boy.."_

_Raven rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "How is this possible?" She turned to Knowledge._

_Knowledge placed her hands on her hips. "Oh Raven, sometimes these things happen, no one really knows the reason why, they just do. Love found its way to you. Face it, Garfield actually completes you. He is the light."_

_"Yes, you may not have had this particular feeling but you have had some affectionate feelings towards him." Love placed a hand on Ravens shoulder._

_"I second that one!" Affection beamed._

_"But.."_

_"Look, wheather you realized it or not, Beast Boy's jokes always made your day. You cant stand going a day without hearing one. Especially hearing his laugh." Wisdom smiled when Raven blushed._

_"Like i said before, i've always thought Gar was funny!" Happy giggled._

_"And, hes always there for you." Timid squeaked._

_Raven lowered her eyes. "But..what about Terra?"_

_Rage growled. "__**Traitor. Backstabber**__."_

_Saddness sniffed. "Hes always thought she was prettier. And better."_

_Rude scowled, "This has nothing to do with Terra!"_

_Raven sighed, "I mean, hes just getting over her and it wasnt easy on him that she betrayed us. He..loved her. What if this is just a phase and he doesnt actually have feelings for me?"_

_Rude snorted._

_"Raven, you know thats not true." Knowledge crossed her arms._

_"Guys, i dont know if this will work."_

_"WHAT!" All the Emotions said in unison._

_"B-but Ravie, you love him!" Love had tears falling from her eyes. "He wants to be with you!"_

_"For one, NEVER call me Ravie again, and second, what about keeping control of my powers? What if I hurt Beast Boy? If i feel a certain emotion too much.."_

_"Yes, we know what will happen." Knowledge waved her hands. "But Raven, havent you noticed, ever since you defeated father, you have better control and your powers are not as unstable. Yes you are still powerful enough, but you have better control. You can let loose a little."_

_Raven pondered this new information. "I can..feel? Like, I can be normal?" Her eyes widdened._

_Knowledge knodded._

_Raven smiled._

* * *

><p>Beast Boy strolled down the hall in a sour mood that he had to miss his second date with Raven. <em>Date?<em> "Stupid Mumbo.."

He reached his room and plopped on his lower bunk. He looked around his messy room and shook his head, "Man i think its time for a change in here." _First to go is the bed, i need a real bed. But it definitly needs to be cleaned and reorganized. Well, the sooner the better._

Beast Boy rolled off his bed and collected empty boxes and black garbage bags. He morphed into an octopus and grabbed garbage with his eight tentacles all around him and placed the trash in empty bags. After he cleaned all the garbage out, which filled five black bags, he got started on reorganizing his things. First he tackled his closet, putting all his clothes on their hangers and rearranging his old knick knacks.

About a half hour later he finished and moved on to his desk. He began to move everything off his desk, when he heard a small tap on his door.

"Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy grinned, "Come in Raven."

His door swished open to reveal the empath. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just cleaning up my room." Beast Boy smiled sheepishly.

"I see. What inspired you to do this?"

Beast Boy shrugged, "Bored i guess. I figured there could be a few changes in here."

Raven knodded, "Need any help?"

Beast Boy eyes widdened. "Uh, sure?"

Raven gave him a small smile before turning to the pile of garbage bags. "I'll start with this." She encased the trash with black energy, then it dissapeared. "Sent it to the dumpster outside."

Beast Boy chuckled, "Well that saved a trip. Thanks." He turned his attention back to his task. When he opened his drawer he noticed something he kept tucked away for years.

He flipped the photo over and stared at it.

Raven sensed his pain and looked over his shoulder. There, in his hand she saw a picture with three people in it, standing in the middle of a forest. The woman had blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked to be in her late thirties and had a happy-go-lucky smile. The man had black hair and green eyes and looked very intelligent, he looked to be in his early fourties. Then there was a boy about seven years old, he had blonde hair and bright green eyes. He had a cheesy grin and looked very happy. They all did. "Beasy Boy.."

"My parents."

Raven placed a hand on his shoulder, "Im sorry."

Beast Boy placed his hand over hers, "It was in the past, i've learned to deal with it. Nothing I can do will change it."

Raven suddenly had a slight admiration for the green changeling. Majority of the time she has known him, hes always the funny, happy-go-lucky team mate, always smiling and laughing. Cracking jokes. She never thought it was also a mask. He had told her before what had happened to his parents and that for the longest time he always blamed himself for their deaths. She never fully understood her friend, even when he lead the Titans in taking down the Brotherhood of Evil. He was always the one to make everything seem brighter.

She then understood what Knowledge had meant. Beast Boy was the life source that kept her going. Raven suddenly dropped to her knees and hugged the green Titan.

"Raven!" He exclaimed.

Raven only hugged him tighter. "Im here for you Gar. Always."

Beast Boys eyes watered. When he felt Raven release him he turned to her and smiled. "I know."

Raven returned the smile. "So what you planning for over here?"

"Huh? Oh, uh..i dont know. I guess it needs to be more cleaner first." Beast Boy moved all the items he thought were junk, and placed them in the boxes. "No use in keeping things I never have used. Just takes up space."

Raven smiled and helped him put his things away. She scanned the rest of the room and noticed all his pinned up posters and drawings. "What about everything on the wall?"

Beast Boy looked up from his current task and followed her gaze. After a moment Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders, "I guess they can come down. They're all old."

"Do you want to keep them?" Raven traced her fingers over a picture that was drawn of a sunset.

Beast Boy watched her and looked over at an empty drawer. "Yea. I can put them away for safe keeping."

Raven began manually taking the posters and pictures down one by one. Sure she could use her powers, but she enjoyed sharing this time with the green changeling.

Beast Boy noticed this and smiled, he got up and moved all the boxes he filled in his organized closet. He turned back to his room and noticed the random box shelves stacked ontop one another against his walls. "Hey Rae, i'll be right back." He strolled out the room.

"Where are you going?" Raven called.

She saw a green hand grab the doorframe and Beast Boys head poked back into the room, "Just grabbing some nails and a powerdrill from Cy."

"Oh, ok." He dissappeared form sight, with the door still open, Raven shrugged her shoulders and comtinued her task. After she collected them all, she laid them neatly on his desk. Raven then waited patiently for Beast Boy to return, not wanting to go through his things without his permission. Suddenly a picture caught her attention. She picked it up.

It was a film strip from a picture booth of Beast Boy and..Terra. And they looked happy.

An unfamilar lump formed in her throat and she felt her stomach clench.

_"__**Traitor..Backstabber**__.."_

Raven shook her head._ Is he really over Terra? Does he still hold feelings for her? _Tears swelled in her eyes and she quickly got rid of them.._oh stop it. Hes not hunting her down still. Hes spending time with you._

Raven took a deep breath, "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_." She exhaled and sat on Beast Boys bed.

After a moment she didnt hear one set of footsteps, but three others. The rest of the Titans had peaked their head in and their jaws hit the floor.

"So its true! Green bean wasnt exaggerating!" Cyborg eyes were wide.

Starfire gasped and covered her mouth.

"Sooo, Raven..your actually helping Beast Boy..uh.." Robin was a loss for any more words.

"Uh, yes." Raven quirked an eyebrow at her friends. "And thats so bad?"

They all shook their heads, "No..just different."

"See, told ya I wasnt making anything up." Beast Boy strolled past them and set the nails and powerdrill ontop of his desk.

"So, what are those for?" Raven picked up the powerdrill.

"Oh, im putting up those box shelves. Make more room, ya know?"

"Man, this is soooo.." Whatever Cyborg was going to say, he was shut off by Raven using her powers to close Beast Boys door. "Hey! Ya'll behave in there now!"

"Shut up tin man!" Beast Boy yelled at his door.

Raven smiled and set the powerdrill back on the desk. She noticed the picture again.

"Ok, so after i clean.."

"Beast Boy.." Raven kept her back to him.

"Yea Rae?"

"I dont wannt to seem like miss negative..but are you really over Terra?"

Beast Boy froze. "I-I..Raven, that doesnt matter anymore."

"That doesnt really answer my question." Raven turned to face him, her eyes glistening.

"Raven.." Beast Boy walked up to her. "Yes I am."

"How do you know for sure?"

"Because when im with you, your the only thing that matters." Beast Boys eyes widdened.

Raven rose her eyebrows.

Beast Boy scratched the back of his head, "I mean, Terra was in the past, and I wont completely forget her. But like you said, and you right, I have to move on. And now Terra doesnt matter anymore."

Raven knodded and gave a small smile.

"But can i ask why you ask that?"

Raven lowered her eyes, "I just wanted to know. I needed to know."

"Raven.."

"So, wanna get some pizza when we're done?" Raven stared into his emerald eyes. She had to change the subject.

Beast Boy smiled. "Of course."

After an hour or so of finishing Beast Boys room, they examined the room over.

All the boxes, junk and garbage had been completely cleaned up. All the box shelves were nailed to the walls, with memorable knick knacks in them or video games, movies, and his bed was taken apart, so only the bottom half was still there. And his desk was cleared off and neatly organized. Beast Boy sprayed some Lysol.

Raven looked at him.

"Hehe, air freshener could do this room some good."

"You said it."

Beast Boy made a face.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Im thirsty."

"Dude, me too."

They made their way to the kitchen and drank some water.

Cyborg walked to the kitchen and leaned on the counter, "So?"

Raven set her glass down, "I think you could say we gave Beast Boy a new room."

Cyborg raised his eyebrows and dashed off to Beast Boys room, and came back seconds later. "Man, I gotta say, nice job!"

"Thanks."

"So how long is it gonna stay like that?" Cyborg teased.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "For a long time."

Cyborg laughed. "Wanna play Mega Monkey 9 so i can kick yer scrawny butt?"

"Actually, I promised Raven we'd go for pizza after we finished redo'n my room.

"Oh, another date already?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Raven crossed her arms, her eye began to glow white. "Hey Cyborg, how far do you think your car will drive without you in it?"

Cyborgs eyes bulged. He sheepishly grinned, "Im just gonna go."

"That would be a good idea." Ravens eyes turned back to normal.

Beast Boy was cracking up, "Classic."

Raven rolled her eyes again and put her glass in the sink.

* * *

><p>The waitress set the large pizza infront of the two superheroes. "Here ya are darlins, one large pizza, one side veggie the other pepperonni, enjoy!"<p>

"Thanks." Raven took another sip of her coke and took a slice of the pepperonni.

Beast Boy wolfed down two veggie pieces at once.

Raven quirked her eyebrows.

After he swallowed he glance and Raven, who was blankely starring at him, "What?"

Rave shook her head and continued to nibble on her slice.

"Thanks for helping me clean my room. It mustve been alot worse for you, but thanks."

"Your welcome."

"So do you wanna go catch a movie or something? Its only a couple hours after noon." Beast Boy starred at her eagerly.

Raven thought for a moment. "Actually, I was going to ask if you wanna go to the carnival. Its back in town and.."

"Yeah! That would be totally awsome!" Beast Boy beamed.

Raven gave him a small smile.

"But why do you suddenly like carnivals?"

Raven looked away, "Its not that I dont like them..i just..dont like being in large crowds all the time. And I figured why not? Today is kinda perfect. I mean were already out, not in uniforms, and I wanna hang out."

Beast Boy grinned and devoured another slice of his veggie pizza. "Ok, but you gotta ride a roller coaster, please!"

"Dont push it, Garfield."


	5. Chapter 5

**I know im sorry for taking forever! But again unfortunatly life got in the way :(**

**But i hope this chapter isnt a dissapointment! **

* * *

><p>Beast Boy was practically skipping as they made their way to the carnival. Suprisingly not a whole lot of people had the same idea as the two teen superheroes.<p>

_At least there wont be a long line for tickets._

Nonetheless, Beast Boy was as excited as a five year old. And there not being a huge crowd did seem to make Ravens mood even brighter.

"Two please!" Beast Boy eagerly handed over the money.

As Raven searched her pocket for her money, she heard Beast Boy grunt. "Uh-uh. I got it Rae."

"Oh, thanks."

Beast Boy flashed her a grin, and after he grabbed the tickets, he led her into the carnival.

The two teens stood there for a brief moment. "Sooo..where to first?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"I know! Follow me."

As Raven followed her green team-mate, she couldnt help but noticed how quickly his mood had changed from earlier. _Must be a puberty thing._ Raven surpressed a giggle at her own thought.

_"See, look whos loosing up!" Brave shouted._

_"Shut up."_

Really, shes only known Beast Boy to be the funny, comic relief guy. Now hes being more...mature. And she liked it.

Well, not being so mature this very moment, but hey, wheres there a law that says its not ok to be happy as a child once in a while?

"Raven!"

Raven snapped out of her thoughts, "What?"

"Look!"

Raven saw the big sigh that read: The Scrambler. She rose her eyebrows.

"Please? Its not a roller coaster!"

Raven playfully rolled her eyes. "Fine."

They both handed their tickets over and found their seats on the ride. As they waited for the carnival worker, Raven turned in her seat and looked around. Besides them, there was another couple aboard the ride. She turned back around when she felt the seat move, Beast Boy was literally bouncing in his seat. It was then she realized exactly how close they were to eachother. Ravens cheeks grew to a rosy tint, and she placed a hand on Beast Boys shoulder to quiet him down.

It did the trick.

Beast Boy immediatly stopped and looked at Raven. He smiled when he noticed how pink her cheeks were and softly chuckled.

"What?"

He grinned, "Nothing."

"Bea.." She was cut short when the worker came around to them and made sure they were safely strapped in.

"Enoy the ride." With that he walked back to the operating stand and pushed a big green button.

After a few second the ride started.

Raven held onto the bars tighly, she wasnt used to this, she stiffened.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. "Yahooooo!" His hands were in the air and he was again bouncing in his seat.

The wind ripped through their hair as the ride picked up speed. Each section spinning faster then Raven expected.

_'Oh by Azar..'_ Raven closed her eyes and wished the ride was already over.

_'Oh come on. loosen up!' Brave shouted. _

_'Brave i swear on Azar if you dont shut it im gonna..'_

"Raven, its alot better if you relaxed a little!" Beast Boy gently nudged her. But the ride was already coming to its end. "Aww dude!" he whinned.

However Raven was grateful. She sighed in relief as the ride slowed. She quickly undid her straps and pushed the bar up, quickly jumping off the Scrambler. "No more spinning rides."

"Aw come on Rae, you know it was fun!" Beast Boy grinned, adrenaline rushing through his body. The empath rolled her eyes and headed for a concession stand. Beast Boy shrugged his shoulder _Well, at least I actually got her on a ride._

"Water please." She handed the person money and followed the green Titan to a picnic table.

"Sooo..whatcha wanna do next?"

After Raven took a few mouthfulls of water, she looked around. "How about about a funhouse?"

Beast Boy knodded in excitement. _Im just glad there isnt a House Of Mirrors. _He was over Terra, but theres just some things you cant forget. No matter how much you want to.

Raven knodded, finishing her water, she lead Beast Boy to the Funhouse.

Unfortunatly it was a little pathetic one, and neither wanted to waste tickets so they looked around again until Beast Boy found one of his favorite rides. "Ok, i know you dont want to go on spinning ride, but most of the rides here spin, and this one is the best!" He pointed to a space ship looking ride.

"The Gravitron?"

"Yea! It..it..its sooo awsome Rae, you gotta try it! Pleeasssee.." Beast Boy placed his hands together and made his eyes look pityful.

Raven sighed when he made an adorable puppy face. "Fine. But if i hate it, then i dont want to ride anything else. Deal?"

"I promise you wont hate it."

"Hmm.." Raven followed Beast Boy to the ride and they both handed the carnie their tickets.

When the stepped inside, Raven saw it was completely covered in red velvet. There were no seats, instead there were individual slabs, and she noticed there were already five other people waiting anxiously leaning on the slabs. And in the center was the station for the conductor.

Beast Boy power walked over to an empty slab that had a wide amount of space. He smiled at Raven and patted the space next to him.

"Just lean against the flat velvet and wait."

Raven rose her eyebrows but did as he said. "Ok, so what does this ride do?"

"Just wait." he said in exitement.

She sighed and bend her leg behind her. It was getting quite muggy, and she was growing impatient. But just as she was about to say something the carnie come aboard and closed the door behind him.

Beast Boy bounced on his heals.

It had dimmed a little. But when the carnie reached the center and pushed a few buttons, lights blinked putting on a display, reminding Raven of an actual space ship.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, are we ready to get this started?"

Raven quickly covered her ears when the six individuals very loudly agreed in excitement.

"Aaallrrrrightt!"

Suddenly music came on and slowly the ride began to spin.

After a few seconds Raven began to feel pressure on her entire body, making it difficult to keep her head up. She looked over at Beast Boy, who was quickly pushing himself up on the slab and..turning sideways?

Raven quirked at him. _What is he doing?_

She felt the pressure begin to greatly increase and found it slighly difficult to breathe. suddenly her slab began to move upward and slam hard into the top of the ride. Raven grew slightly annoyed, _he could of mentioned that!_

She once again looked over at said Titan, and she would have dropped her jaw, but Beast Boy was now upside down!

The other five people and the carnie were laughing at the green Titan. Beast Boy smiled in a goofy mannor and possed a peace sign.

Raven didnt bother to supress a giggle. _Ok, thats a little funny._

_"Funny? That hilarious!" Cried Happy._

_"I agree!" Laughed Wisdom._

Ravens smile grew bigger as she observed Beast Boy. She forced her head to look upwards when she felt her cheek practically trying to be one with the velvet. _Ok, this isnt half bad. _Maybe she should loosen up more. Her slab slammed back down and up again. _Ok, that im not a huge fan over. _Inside all her emotions, minus Rage, burst out laughing.

Beast Boy looked up at Raven from his down postition and saw she was actually smiling! A huge grin spread across his face. _Yes! I knew she would like this ride! _He continued to stare at Raven and admire how much she was letting herself loosen up. Her beautiful amthest eyes...

However, he wasnt paying attention to the pressure dying down, and was too late to reposition himself as he fell into a heap. "Oops."

The other people laughed again, but he quickly stood up and shook himself off, laughing with them. "Too much gravity, huh?"

Raven removed herself from the velvety slab, and strolled past Beast Boy with a slight smile, but quickly found herself a little woozy. "Whoa."

Beast Boy held his arms out when he noticed Raven swaying. "Hey there Rae. I got ya. I guess i forgot to mention the dizziness afterwards. Hehe."

"Yea that wouldve been helpful." She tried so support herself in Beast Boys arms. But she fell back into his muscular chest. Raven started to intensly blush.

Beast Boy chuckled, "Its ok Rae. Just take a minute to breathe."

Raven slowly nodded, and relaxed in the green teens arms until she felt like her head wasnt spinning anymore. "Thanks." She pushed reluctantly pushed herself off Beast Boy.

"Anytime..really." He wiggled his eyebrows and walked past her.

Raven rolled her eyes and fully smiled this time, and followed him off the ride to the metal gate placed around the Gravitron. "So what now?"

Beast Boy shrugged and leaned against the gate, his leg bent with his foot resting on the lower bar and his arms crossed. "How about you pick."

Raven couldnt help but notice he looked extremely good looking leaning like that. With his muscles more noticable and his strong arms resting against his defined abs.."Uhhh..I dont really know..um...how about that one?" Before she realized Raven pointed to a ride that looked like a roller coaster but seemed to only go in a slanted circle. But she needed to distract herself from starring..

"The Hurricane? Hmmm..you seem to like the fast rides now huh?" He teased.

"Gar..your right all the rides do spin.."

Beast Boy laughed and led her over to the ride. They handed the tickets and took a seat towards the front of the ride. Raven went in first and sat with her ands folded in her lap. She was nervous again that she was so close to Beast Boy..

He slid in and rested his arms on the back of their seat.

Raven swallowed hard. "I assume this one is fast too."

"Yea. it just spins really fast in a circle and the track rises a up and down a little. Then it goes backwards."

Raven knodded and placed her hands on the bar. She failed to notice Beast Boys grin.

'Oh thats not going to help.' He ran a hand threw his hair and waited for the ride to start. He was a little nervous to how Raven would react when she would be pressed against him. Not that he would be complaining, however he did not want Raven to be umcomfortable or angry with him.

"Raven.."

Suddenly music began to blare throught the speakers.

"This one has music too!"

"Sorry, forgot it did!"

Raven sighed, the immediatly tensed when the ride began to move. She gripped the bar as the ride began to pick up speed.

Beast Boy however was grinning like a child on christmas morning. "Whoo!"

Raven smiled a bit as she began to let herself loose up.."You know what..this is actually..fun!" Though as fast as they were going now, she failed to realize she was slowly slidding closer to Beast Boy. Raven gasped when she was suddenly pressed into Beast Boys side with such force that she could not push herself away. Her eyes widdened, and she was blushing feverously.

Beast Boy looked down at Ravens shocked face. Her eyes locked onto his and to his suprise he saw no anger in them. In fact Raven seemed..confused. He made an apologetic face.

Raven smiled and shook her head. _This feels..right. Being this close_. She leaned her head up to his ear, "You also failed to mention this would bring us closer. Had I known that, I would have picked this ride sooner." She giggled slightly.

Beast Boys eyes widdened and grinnned. He placed his arm over her shoulders, he leaned his head down to Ravens and purposely brushed his lips against her ear, "Then I will do well to remember from now on."

Raven smiled witha slight blush. The ride began to slow down and began its course backwards.

After the ride the two rode a few more rides before deciding it was time to head home.

~BB~RAE~

Beast Boy was walking Raven to her room, "Hey Rae?"

"Hmmm."

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck, "So when we were riding the Hurricane and you slide against me..its just a thought, no complaining on my part..hehe..um..you couldve used your powers to you know..unglue yourself from me.."

Honestly Raven never thought about it. "Well..who says I wanted to be 'unglued' from you."

Beast Boy rose his eyebrows and grinned. "So you admit you like me huh?"

Raven playfully shoved him. "Maybe."

"Aww come on Rae..you know you do."

Raven gave a long dramatic sigh, "Oh, what would you do if I said yes?"

Beast Boy pretended to thin hard, then he did something that stunned Raven. Beast Boy leaned down and kissed Raven on her right cheek. He then moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "Thats all I can give for now. Good night Rae, I had an awsome time tonight." With that Beast Boy left Raven speechless at her door.

Raven slowly placed her fingers on the spot Beast Boy kissed and smiled, "Good night Gar. I had fun too." Inside her emotions were going crazy with joy.


	6. Chapter 6

**_HERE YA GO! :)_**

**_i do not own the Teen Titans! _**

* * *

><p>Sunlight sone through the windows of Titans Tower.<p>

When a ray of the sun hit through the window of a certain Titans room, Raven turned on her back before opening her eyes. She got up and pulled on a fresh uniform then made her way to the kitchen. She pulled everything out to make her herbal tea. As the kettle was heating up, Raven leaned against the counter and briefly closer her eyes, a small smile crept to her face as she recalled yesturday's events.

The ops' room door slid open revealing her big surrogate brother.

"Mornin Raven!"

"Good morning Cyborg." Raven went back to preparing her tea when the kettle started screaming.

"Cyborg put his hands on the counter in front of her and stared with amusment.

Raven pretended to not notice this. Buy Cyborg wasnt going to have that.

"Soo..."

Raven raised an eyebrow at him. "You're already going to start?"

"Soo...you and BB.."

"Cyborg, please just come out with it."

"Ya'll have fun?"

Raven gave him a tiny smile, "I did actually." _'One of the best nights of my life..' _Though she was going to admit that. At least not yet.

Cyborg knodded, "Well im glad for ya."

Raven sipped her tea, "Well, were not dating."

"Yet." Cyborg chuckled when she glared at him.

Just then the door opened again to present Starifre who bounced in, as usual. "Greetings my friends!"

"Good morning Starfire." Both Raven and Cyborg said in unison. Then Cyborg began to cook everyone, minus Beast Boy, breakfast.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire searched the room for her boyfriend.

"Here." Said boy wonder as if on cue. "Raven, you got a letter." He gave Starfire a quick kiss.

Ravens eyebrows furrowed, she hardley ever got mail. "Well thats surprising, who is it from?"

"Doesnt say." Robin handed her the letter. He remembered last time they got a no sender in the mail, though he doubted an evil Puppet King was hiding in a flat envelope. And it was only addressed to Raven. In was in a handwritting she didnt recognize. She opened it and started to read it, her eyes widdened slightly.

"Good morning ladies and dudes." Beast Boy strolled in.

He was with different greetings.

"Oh! How was your 'date' with friend Raven?" Starfire clasped her hands together.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I know I had lots of fun, im pretty sure Raven did too." He sheepishly looked to Raven, who was currently starring at a letter.

"Raven? Rae?" Beast Boy frowned and walked over to her. "Rae?"

"What?" She slightly jumped then blushed, "Oh, good-good morning."

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Um, I need to meditate." Before anyone could say anything she dissappeared.

Beast boy stood there confused. "Did I miss something?"

Robing shrugged, "She got a letter in the mail, we dont know who its from."

"Maybe it is a friend who is long lost, or a member of the family?" Stafire said worringly.

Cyborg cleared his throat, "I dont think Raven has a long lost friends. And her family is well.."

"Im gonna go check on her." Beast Boy announced. He strolled back out of the room.

"Man, he is so crazy for her." Cyborg mumbled under his breath.

Robin grinned, "I agree."

~BB & RAE~

Raven sat on her bed, staring at the letter in her lap. Why, why of all people did _she_ have to contact her? Why did _she_ asked for her help?

_"__**Traitor. Backstabber. Liar**__!" Rage hissed._

_Raven,_

_Ok, I know im the very last person you want to hear from, but i didnt know who else to turn to and i know of all people you would understand. But I really need your help, please. I dont know what else to do! Please, I will never ask for any forgivness from any of you, i dont deserve it, but I hope you will help me. Please.._

_I will be at the Pizza resturant in town at noon,_

_Terra._

Raven moaned and put her head in her hands, what should she do? Obviously Terra didnt want anyone else knowing, so she debated on telling the others anyway. Or should she just wait until she found out what Terra wants. Most of all should she tell Beast Boy.

_'Is it a trap? Or is Terra really trying to start over?'_ Raven sighed, the beginnings of headache began to occur so she rubbed her temples. "Oh Azar."

_Knock knock._ "Raven?"

Beast Boy.

Raven stood up and stared at the door. She really didnt want to lie to him, _oh what am I going to do? _

"Rae, are you ok?"

Raven cleared her throat, "Yes Beast Boy, im fine. Just..meditating is all." She glanced at her clock, 10:45. She had just over an hour to decide. "Um, I'll be out in a minute." She hated talking behind a door, but Raven was afriad if she saw Beast Boys face right this minute she would spill everything.

"O-okay."

She heard his footsteps retreating.

Raven sighed and sat back on her bed. _'Okay I will go see what she wants, I mean its not like I cant defend myself if I need to.' _But Raven decided to go in civies just in case Terra was changed and she didnt was to blow Terras cover. Plus she would have her communicator on her. With that decided, Raven pulled on dark blue skinny jeans, and a black sweatshirt. She pulled out a silver watch from her jewelry box, with very little jewelry in it, and slipped in on her wrist. It had a black raven in the background behind the tiny hands, a christmas present from Cyborg a year ago. Looking in the mirror, Raven then pulled out her holoring. After Cyborg created a holoring for his mission of inflitrating the Hive Academy years ago, he made a holoring for everyone else besides Robin since he is a full human and can easily disguise himself. Raven looked at hers, this would be the first time she used it. She still looked too recognizable with her grey skin, purple hair, violet eyes, and her chakra stone. Raven always wondered what it would be like being normal. Well being she was born with her powers and always lived a different life, this was normal to her, but having a life like..the civilians she risked her life over almost everyday. Raven looked at her reflection as she slipped the ring on.

She gasped.

She did not recognize herself at all. Her chakra stone was gone, instead of her normal hair color it was blue black, and her skin was olive colored. And her eyes were a stunning blue, her thick eyelashes brought them out more. She was beautiful to anyone else. To her, she looked too different. Ripping her eyes away from the stranger in her mirror, she grabbed her communicator from her leotard and slipped it in her pocket, and grabbed some money from her purse. Deciding to stop at the bookstore since she was going to be out anyways. After deciding she was ready, Raven paused at her door. '_What would they think?' _She quickly took the ring off, deciding she didnt want the others knowing about where she was going just yet. And going out there with her ring on would just raise suspicion and too many questions. Raven walked out, she would just tell them she was going to the book store and cafe, it wasnt a lie, she would just be twisting the truth. She was going to the bookstore for sure..

"Hey Raven."

She was in the ops room before she knew it.

"Raven?" Robin looked at her concerned. "You okay?"

"Yes, sorry I was just thinking." Raven gave him a small smile.

Robin looked her over, "You going out?"

"Yes. Im going to the bookstore." Raven glanced to the door. She also noticed no one else was in the room, if she was going to leave it would have to be now. If Starfire saw her, she would want to go to the mall since Raven was going out anyways. If Beast Boy saw her, he would just keep pestering her into letting him go with her. "Well, I'll see you later."

Robin opened his mouth to ask her something but she was already out the door. Robin raised an eyebrow.

~BB&RAE~

Since Raven's favorite bookstore was no longer in existance, she had found a new one a few blocks from the pizza place. She was currently looking throught the shelves of books in the mythology section. Raven glanced at ther watch 11:10. She sighed, thought she still wasnt keen on seeing Terra again, even though she did sacrifice herself for them, Raven still hadnt found closure with the former earth bender. But Raven also couldnt deny she was a little happy to be seeing Terra again, despite her betrayal.

Raven walked up to the cachier with her new book in hand, _The Odessy_.

"Find everytthing okay?"

"Yes." She paid for the book and took it when the cashier put it a bag. "Thank you."

"Have a nice day."

Raven walked back out into the bright sun, clear blue skies, and moderate temperature. A beautiful day indeed. She silently wished Beast Boy was with her, but she needed to focus on the task at hand. Raven still didnt know if this was a trap or not.

She passed others on the street some ignored her completely, some smiled, and she even got stares from other guys. _'If I were my normal self I would be avoided, here I...fit in.' _Rave shook her head, she glanced and her watch again and decided to head to the pizza parlor.

She went up to the top and looked around for a blonde with baby blue eyes. Many people, mostly guys, looked her way and Raven suddenly felt as if there was a spotlight on her. She quickly walked around looking for Terra. Suddenly someone bumped into her. A tall handome young man with messy bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes..

"Oh sorry miss!" He looked into Ravens eyes and blushed. "Hi im Bret." He held his hand out.

Raven hesitantly took it, "Im Ra..Rachel."

"Sorry if I hurt you, I can be clumbsy sometimes, he." He chuckled and looked away.

"No its ok. Im just looking for someone."

Bret looked embarrassed, "Your boyfriend?"

Raven hid a smile, "No. A friend."

"Oh, so you dont have a boyfriend?"

Raven let her smile escape, "I didnt say that. I do, hes just not here right now." She wasnt sure how she felt about referring Beast Boy as her boyfriend..wait..who says she was referring to Beast Boy..

"Oh. Well, I cant say im suprised. I mean a beautiful ladie like you would be taken already." Bret smiled.

Raven blushed, she was beautiful? '_Wait, I am only in disguise_.' "Well, thank you. But I should be going.."

""Right, right." Bret laughed nervously, "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Rachel."

_Wow, what a gentleman_. "Same to you Bret." Raven smiled again and turned her attention back to searching for Terra.

She didnt have to look much longer.

Terra sat at the far corner picking at a plate of pizza in front of her looking..nervous?

Raven let out a breath. _'Let get this over with.'_ "Hello Terra."

Terra jumped in her seat and looked up at Raven. Or she thought it was Raven.

She looked at Raven confused, "Is that you Ra-"

"Rachel." Raven sat opposite side of Terra.

Terra looked confused at first but understood, "Right." She took in a shuddering breath. "Hi."

Raven stared at Terra waiting for her to explain. She took in Terra's state. It was clear she was in distress and seemed to lack any sleep. Raven also noticed she was wearing a school uniform. A white botton down shirt, a dark blue skirt, and black neck tie. Raven recognized it as the Murakami School uniform. Terra tapped her index finger on the table nervously. "I dont think I came down her to watch you fidget Terra."

Terra snapped her head up, "Oh, right." She sighed, her eyes shimmering.

"Whats going on?"

Terra took a deep breath, "Okay, first I wanna say I know sorry doesnt change what I did, but I truly regret ever working for _him _and I am truly sorry for what I did."

"You pretty much covered that when you sacrificed yourself for us and breifly killed Slade." Raven felt she shouldnt be sympathetic to Terra, but the girl did save them.

Terra looked a little better, but not by much, "Well, I will always live with that guilt. But im also scared."

Raven stayed quiet motioning to Terra to continue.

"Well, ever since I..woke up from being a stone statue, I wanted to start over. Live a whole new life. Do the things I should have done. I knew you guys never wanted to see me again, but then I saw the engraving on the slab of stone you left for me and it was then I decided I couldnt go back to being who I was. I lost my powers even, so I took the opportunity to start anew. I got myself into the foster sytem, now I have foster parents, and took advantage of my inheritance and enrolled in Murakami High School. Then I saw Beast Boy again and..things changed."

"Wait, your inheritance? I thought you lived on the streets your whole life." Raven crossed her arms.

"That was partially true. Raven, I kept this from everyone, and I mean everyone. My name is really Tara Markov. I just changed the pronounciation of my name to Terra."

Raven's eyes widdened, "Markov? As in the-"

"Country, yes. I am-well was-the princess of Markov." Terra looked at Raven sheepishly.

"Terra, why didnt you say anything before?" This was something Raven was not expecting. "What do you mean, was?"

Terra swallowed hard and took another deep breath. "Well, when I discovered I had powers and no idea how to control them..i fled. I wasnt the sole heir to the throne anyways, but I still gave it all up because I didnt want to put anyone in danger. And who would want a freak as a princess, let alone a queen? Anyway I ended up here and got to know some people, but I never stuck around long enough to make any real friends, so I was on the streets. Until I met you guys. And using my powers for good was the only thing I ever thought about if I was permantly stuck with them. But I had no idea how to use them, and I was scared. So when I met Slade..I thought he could help me. And he did. But it was too late when I realized you guys couldve helped me too. But Slade also saved me from myself, so I guess I kinda owed him. But I know thats not an excuse for what I did. And honestly, becoming a Titan was the best thing in my life."

Raven suddenly felt sympathetic for Terra. She could relate to the blonde, even though their pasts were so different, but in the same way so similar. "But you are still a princess."

"Yes but, I gave up that title, I had to change everything so no one would ever find me. Not even Slade knew who I really am."

Raven knodded. "So how have things changed after you saw Beast Boy again?"

"Well, as hard as Ive been trying to forget it and pretend it never happened, I just cant do it anymore. Gradually I just let some memories take over and.." Terra lowered her voice and leaned closer to Raven, "I think im getting some of my powers back. And im terrified."

Raven tried not to show how shocked she was, "Well Terra I have to admit, this wasnt what I was expecting. But I think, you should come back to the tower with me. I mean, Robin will know what to do."

Terra looked down, "Oh, I dont think I can. How can I face everyone?"

"Your here with me."

Terra looked back at Raven. "Yea, but.." she sighed and looked back at her pizza.

Raven suddenly understood, "You dont want to go back because of Beast Boy."

Terra slowly knodded. "I think he forgave me, but, I just..I dont think I have those kinds of feelings for him. I mean, hes a great person, and a great friend. But I just never really had those feelings."

Raven sighed in relief. "Well, he doesnt either, anymore."

Terra smiled. "I saw you two yesturday, at the carnival."

Raven blushed, "Really?"

"Mmmhmm..you two are perfect. You both look so happy with each other, well, happy is an understatement. You changed."

Raven couldnt help but smile a little. "So you really dont have..those kind of feelings towards Beast Boy?"

Terra shook her head, "Nope." She fidgeted with her fingers, "So can you help me?" Terra looked at Raven with hope in her eyes.

Raven knew what Terra was telling her was the truth, "Come to the tower and we can see what can be done. But as far as I know, you need protection. Slade is out there still, which is long story."

Terras face was blank at first asif she wasnt believing what she heard, then her eyes grew wide in udder shock, "B-but how? I destroyed him! He fell into the lava!" she shrieked and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Shh!" Raven looked angry at first but softened her gaze, "Like I said its a long story. I will try to summarize the best I can." Raven shifted, "So you know im part demon, well my father is Trigon, the incarnation of evil, the source of all darness. Slade had bargained with Trigon to regain back his flesh, his appearence, his life. But he had helped Trigon to bring the end of the world. It was my destiny, the reason of my birth. But I had one thing Slade and Trigon never had, a family, friends. Something worth fighting for. However the end of the world did begin to happen, but it was stopped. The others saved the world, when I doubted, they still had hope. I gave them some of my powers to help protect them. Everything living thing turned to stone. The air, ash. The water, lava. But my friends saved me and restored the world, I defeated Trigon, but had it not been for them, well..we wouldnt be sitting here would we? But Slade got what he wanted and turned his back on Trigon. He helped Robin get to me and got what he bargained for. But I think with me restoring everthing back to normal-"

"I woke up." Terra breathed out.

"Right." Raven tucked strands of her black hair behind her ear. "So, I believe thats what brought you back. And, Slade knows it. When Beast Boy believed you were back, he returned to the old amusement park and bumped into a Sladebot. It kept telling Beast Boy you dont want to remember him, and that Slade knew you were lying about who you are."

"But I didnt know about my powers until I saw Beast Boy, and he talked to me. He was so determined to make me remember. It was so hard hiding behind the wall, he was so sure. He knew it was me. But since then, bit by bit I can feel it returning. Raven I dont know what to do. I honestly dont want my powers back, I want to start fresh!" Tears ran down  
>Terras cheeks.<p>

"I dont understand how Slade knew you were trying to hide everything."

"I dont either, maybe its just a coincidence. Or he was guessing, taunting Beast Boy. Slade is manipulative. Very."

Raven knodded, "Terra, I think we should continue this back at the tower. Please come with me."

A moment passed of silence, then, "Alright."

Both girls left the pizza resturant and headed towards the tower.

Raven noticed Terra's sluggish walk, "We can talk about something else for a bit." _'Seriously why am I even helping her?'_

_"Its the right thing to do." Wisdom stated._

_"She just better do well and stay away from Gar." Jealousy warned._

_Knowledge cleared her throat, "She being truthful."_

_"Why did she confind in us though?" Timid squeaked._

_"She trusts us, we understand." Responded Knowledge._

"Rachel?"

"What?" Raven looked confused, she then realized Terra was trying to get her attention. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I asked how you and Beast Boy are doing."

Raven blushed, "Um, great. He-hes great."

Terra smiled, "When did he grow up?"

"You tell me." Raven smirked.

They both laughed.

"Well, dont take this the wrong way, but you really changed." \

Raven quirked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Well, youre more open. Carefree. I honestly thought you wouldnt of shown up." Terra looked at Raven nervously.

"Oh, I found I can be after we defeated Trigon. My powers arent so uncontrollable anymore. I can..let loose a bit. Its actually pretty awsome." Raven smiled. "Speaking of powers, I had actually teleported over here."

"Oh, so.."

"I would have to teleport us over there."

"O-Okay." Terra gulped.

Raven led her to an abondoned alley as no one would notice. She slipped her holoring off.

Terra's eyes went huge, "Whoa! Thats totally cool! What is that?"

"A holoring. Obviously it changes my appearance. Ready?"

Terra gulped and knodded.

"You may want to close your eyes."

Terra closed them then suddenly felt a pull and the temprature drop 80 degrees, or was that her? When she felt the pressure subside, she shuddered.

"Dont worry it will wear off." Raven told her and motioned Terra to follow her.

Terra immediatly recognized they were in the hallway of the foyer. "Wow."

Raven ignored her and strolled into the ops' room finding Robin and Cyborg playing a video game. Terra squeaked and moved closer to Raven, "Hey guys."

"Hey, Raven. Find a new book?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, wheres Star and Beast Boy?"

"Star is taking care of silkie right now, and Beast Boy is in the training room." Robin responded.

"I brought someone home."

The boys immediatly paused the game and turned around. Raven stepped aside, revealing a familiar petite blonde girl with baby blue eyes, and a frightned expression.

"H-hey."

"Terra? Is it really Terra?" Cyborg jumped up.

Terra knodded with a small smile.

Robin was also standing but with his arms crossed, not too pleased, "Raven, whats going on?"

Raven sighed, "We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong><em>i know not much BB RAE interaction in this chapter..sorry..but they will in the next!<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait! Heres the next chapter! And thanks you for all the reviews! they are very inspiring and helpful! :)**

**I do not own the Teen Titans!**

* * *

><p>The four silently made it over to the kitchen table.<p>

Robin flipped his communicator open and called said Titans, "Star, Beast Boy meet us in the ops' room, stat." he then closed it and crossed his arms once more, starring at the former Titan.

Not before long Starfire entered followed by Beast Boy with a white twisted towl drapped over his shoulders, casually holding on to the edges. "So, Rob whats the..." He trailed off when he noticed the blonde sitting next to Raven.

_'Was he working out this whole time?'_ Raven couldnt help but think it was kinda hot.

_"Oh, its more than that." Happy chimed_

_"Its sexy!" Affection swooned._

Starfire stopped dead in her tracks. "Terra?"

Terra slowly knodded and her hands suddenly became interesting.

"Oh Terra!" Starfire flew over and gave Terra a hug, "You have remembered us, yes?"

"Uh...yes...Sta-" Terra gasped for air when Starfire released her bone crushing hug. The Tameranian princess floated over to her boyfriend and sat next to him. She did not question why he looked so stern. Even though Terra saved their lives, she did betray them. And not only attacked them physically, but emotionally at their most weakest points. However, Starfire fully forgave the former Titan. In her eyes, Terra redeemed herself when she saved them all.

Robin looked at her, suprised at her behavior. Though, Starfire is always full of suprises, he gave her a smile. Relaxing his tension a bit.

"What are you doing here?" Beast Boy finally spoke from his standing spot. He glared at Terra waiting for a response. "You lied to me about not being..you?"

Terra looked down in shame.

"I brought her here, Beast Boy."

The green Titan's eyes darted to the empath. "Why?"

Raven sighed, "Get over here and we'll explain everything."

Beast Boy grunted and slowly made his way to the table. Raven shuddered, the emptions rolling off him were very strong. _Anger, hurt, confusion, and dislike_. He slid next to Cyborg, right across from Raven. He kept his face blank.

"Ok, so what this about?" Robin asked in his leader voice.

Raven and Terra looked at each other. But Raven spoke first, "Well, the letter I got this morning was from Terra, asking me to meet her in town today because she needed help and I-"

"So you went into town without telling someone in case things didnt...go so well?" Beast Boy looked angry, glaring at Terra at the last part of his question.

Raven glared back, albeit she was confused._ 'Why is Gar behaving like this?' _She wouldve expected him to be happy, estatic. But he was being cold, and hard. "I went because I felt it was the right thing to do. I went undercover in case something **did** happen, and if Terra truly had changed I didnt want to put her in danger."

Terra took in a breath.

"She believes her powers are returning and shes afraid. By what Beast Boy told me with his encounter with the Sladebot, he may eventually find this out about Terra. She needs protection." Raven looked to Terra and motioned for her to speak.

Terra glanced at everyone briefly, then she told them everything she said to Raven at the resturant.

Everyone was shocked, as expected, with her being a princess of a different country. Starfire was a little excited, stating it was a major thing they had in common now.

Raven helped her out when she started getting emotional and helped explain things to whoever had questions or was confused. Beast Boy sat in silence the entire time, his face blank. It worried Raven, but she decided to speak to him later about it.

Robin did not seem so pleased, if Slade was up to his old tricks again, they needed to get back on track.

Seeing Robins face contort in utter fury at Slades name, put worry in Starfire's heart. They all know how obsessed their leader can get with their worst foe.

Cyborg seemed to be pondering ways they could help out. "Well, we can see what we can do."

Beast Boy snapped out of his stuppor at that. He glared at Cyborg and opened his mouth to say..

But Terra asked the very question, "You're gonna help me?"

Robin knodded, "You may have betrayed us, but in the end you saved everyone. You may have done terrible things, but you pulled out as a true hero. Terra, you do realized for some of us its going to be difficult to trust you? I mean, we do forgive you. But as far as trust, it needs to be earned back."

Terra knodded tears spilled from her eyes, though she was happy her former team had forgiven her, "I understand completely."

Raven spoke up, "However, you cant stay here. It would just confirm everything to Slade, if he is spying on you. He's to coniving and sneaky." she looked at Beast Boy, he looked a little relieved.

"What about Titans East?" Cyborg suggested.

"Your willing to put Bee in danger?" Beast Boy mumbled under his breath. But Cyborg heard it.

"Slade doenst know much about the East Tower, and that has them at an advantage. Plus its all the way in Steel City, I doubt he has any real interest there. No one will be in much danger."

Beast Boy let out a sarcastic huff, "But moving her would raise Slades suspicions higher. Im sure he would put two and two together in no time. As much I hate to admit it, Slade isnt stupid."

Robin sighed, "Beast Boy has a point."

Terra knodded, "And I really dont want to quit school either. I want to go to college, have a life I never had. Though, I guess if I have to leave the city, I will. I mean, I did ask for help."

"And its not like you cant start over again down there." Robin shrugged.

Raven placed a hand on her shoulder, "We're gonna do everything we can." she took her hand back and settled them in her hoodie pockets.

Terra smiled, "I know, I trust you guys."

Beast Boy held back a snort, "Are we done here? I need to shower."

Robin sighed, "Yes, you can go."

Beast Boy jumped from the table and quickly left the room. This was just way too much for him right now.

Raven sighed, watching him leave.

Terra shook her head, "Dont worry, its ok. I understand he hates me."

Cyborg shook his head, "I dont think he hates you. But, im sorry, I kinda cant blame him for being like this. For BB it was harder on him. I dont really it, he was so estatic to find out you were alive, but now hes being harsh." _'He's the last person I expected to act like this towards her, normally he's all giddy like a 5 yr old with candy when it cames to Terra.'_

Raven shifted, "I will talk to him later about it."

Terra knodded. But now she wanted to push all her fears and worries away, she smiled at the couple across from her, "So you two finally got together? Beast Boy told me about the Brotherhood of Evil mission when he found me."

Starfire bounced in her seat, "Yes, and I am most happy!"

"Oh god here we go." Mumbled Cyborg, he chuckled when Robin glared at him.

Terra giggled, "When did this happen?"

Robin and Starfire smiled at each other. "We went to Tokyo on a mission. A villain called Saico-Tek attacked the Tower and told us about Brushogun, Tokyo's first supervillain. He could creat things out of ink that flowed through his veins. Turns out he was being used by Tokyo's Commander Uehara Daizo. Brushogun sent Saico-Tek here to lure us to Tokyo to help him, turns out he wasnt the villain everyone sought him out to be. After we got there, well, it seemed were just on a wild goose chase."

"Sounds..fun." Terra grinned in amusment.

Robin chuckled, "Yes, well, before we figure everything out we decided to hang around Tokyo to enjoy ourselves before we went home. And well.." he grabbed Starfire's hand.

"We both enjoyed the wonders of Tokyo and spend more time together!" The Tameranean beemed.

"After we defeated the Commander..we shared our first kiss. And had a real vaction for once." Robin gave his alien girlfriend a peck on the lips, causing her to giggle.

Terra smiled, "Aww, well its about time."

Cyborg laughted, "Dude, thats exactly what I said. So, got a man Terra?" he teased.

"Nope, though I dont really care. Especially now. What about you?"

"Eh.."

"Oh please, you're hooked on Bumblebee." Robin smirked.

Cyborg blushed, "Yea, but at least im not on her like velcro like you are with Star there."

Robin gaped like a fish.

Everyone laughed.

"Well, I probably should get going." Terra stated.

Everyone got up from the table. Raven volunteered to take her home and after good-byes were said and plans made for Terra to return to the tower when everything was decided for her safety, Raven and Terra dissappeared.

"Well, that was unexpected." Cyborg stretched.

Robin knodded, "Yup. Lets order pizza."

"Booya!"

~BB&RAE~

Beast Boy laid sprawled on his bed, his mind so full with thoughs, he was suprised he didnt explode.

Someone tapped on his door, "Gar?"

Not really wanting to get up he simply said, "Come in Rae."

His door swished open and her scent instantly filled his nostrils. Beast Boy inwardly grinned, he almost forgot why he was hiding from everyone.

Raven stepped in and walked over to the green teen, "Terra's gone. I just took her home."

"Great." he said coolly.

"Cyborg ordered pizza's, even got you a veggie one."

Beast Boy sighed, "Not really hungery."

"How are you?" Raven asked with concern in her voice.

"I-I dont know. Im...confused." he sat up and patted his bed for Raven to sit.

She took the invitation and sat next to him. "Im really sorry."

Beast Boy blinked, "For what?"

"I lied to you, for one. And, I know I should of said something to you before I brought Terra home. And, mostly I didnt think how this would effect you, I-"

"Raven, you have nothing to be sorry about. So what with the little white lie. You did the right thing, I trust you completely. I know you never would have done this if you didnt think it was otherwise. Terra-the chapter with her is closed. I mean, I dont mind if were friends, but thats all we'll ever be. I though seeing her again would be great, but..well, she-she chose her life, what she did. I know I was happy with Terra, I felt like she was the only one who got me and wanted to have fun with me. But after she 'died', it made me open my eyes to everything else. I respect her decisions now, but shes dragging us in a dangerous game. What if Slade finds out? Is she going to fall into his trap again? If her powers are returning, is she going to go back to the way she was? Running all the time, the betrayals, the lies..putting everyone in danger. I'm just worried. I-I dont really blame Terra, I do wanna help her..its just..we all know what Slade is capable of." Beast Boy looked right into Ravens eyes. Right then and there, Raven couldnt help but look at him in a different light.

"Gar, I would never let her do anything like that again. I believe shes clean now, I dont think she has any evil intentions. Shes truly afraid of her power." Ravens voice was soft and quiet, a voice shes ever rarely used.

"But she still knows our weaknesses. I may have forgiven her, but I still dont trust her." Beast Boy looked away from the dark beauty.

Raven knodded, "I understand. But what are we going to do with her? She cant stay here because I fear the same. If Slade finds out, were all at risk. But thats what we do. We risk our lives almost everday to save the citizens, the world. We're hero's, we bend our backs to help other hero's as well. Hence the Honorary Titans."

Beast Boy racked his brains but feared the only solution, "I think Titans East is the only option."

Ravens eyebrows rose, "But you hate that idea."

"I do. Because its putting them at risk, but Cy's right. Slade doesnt know them. They are at an advantage." Beast Boy looked at Raven again. They starred into each others eyes, Beast Boy loved her violet orbs, he could get lost in them forever. In the mist of them getting trapped in their gazed, the two hero's didnt realize how closer their bodies got. Their face merely inches apart. It suddenly got very warm. Raven was too afraid to move, but was it fear, or longing..

"Rae.."

The way he said her name sent shivers up Raven's spine.

Slowly their faces were getting closer and closer, they longing to taste each other, almost unbearable..

"YO! Did you two get lost or summthin? Pizza's gettin cold!" Cyborgs booming voice erupted from behind Beast Boy's closed door. They both jumped apart.

_'Thank god its closed.' _Thought Beast Boy still glared at his door. "Ok tin man!" he scowled. "Well-"

"Yea we should go out there. Next time he might break the door down." they both reluctantly got up from the bed and made their way to the door.

Beast Boy grumbled, "Yea watch me whip out a 2000 year old chinese whoop ass."

Raven nearly giggled, "Sure."

"What, you dont think I can do it?"

"Well, compared to Cyborg..probably not. If it were Robin..maybe." She whirled around to face him, "Do not tell him I said that or you will be spending the rest of your life in a different dimension."

Beast Boy grinned widely, "Ok! You really think I can beat boy blunder?"

Raven rolled her eyes before turning back around, "Its a possibility. I mean you bulked up." she blushed.

"Wanna make a bet?" he smiled, his tooth sticking out.

Raven thought for a minute,_ 'what do I got to loose?' _"Why not. If I win..you loose gamestation for a week. Whats your term?"

Beast Boy rubbed his hands together, "If I win, I get a kiss from the gorgeous empath."

Raven stopped, "A kiss?"

_"He called us gorgeous! How sweet!" Affection squealed._

Raven gulped, "O-okay fine." she continued walking, both almost to the ops' room.

Beast Boy couldnt stop grinning, his emotions rolling off in waves. Raven couldnt help but get a little estatic herself.

"Really? We have a deal?"

To keep her from loosing it due to his strong emotions, Raven simply knodded.

Beast Boy fist pumped the air. "Yes! Its so on!"

"Whats 'so on'?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy flopped on the sofa, nest to the boy blunder himself. "Oh, just Raven and I made a bet."

"What is this bet, friend Beast Boy?" Starfire stared at her two friends.

""Oh, just that..I could beat Robins ass."

Cyborg choked on the two slices of meat lovers pizza he was currently stuffing in his mouth, "Good luck with that!" he teased after he regained his breath. "What the terms?"

Raven blushed, pulling the hood on her sweatshirt over her head.

"Uh, um..thats between us." Beast Boy hurridly shoved a slice of veggie pizza in his mouth.

Robin crossed his arms and had an amused expression behind his mask, "Oh really? You honestly think im that easy to beat? You may have got stronger and bulked up, but you sure as hell didnt get smarter."

"Oh, owned!" Cyborg high fived his spikey haired leader. "That was awsome man."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I know I can."

Robin smirked, "Why not make this more interesting?"

Beasy Boy leaned forward, "I'm listening."

An evil grin slowly formed on his leader's face, "If I win, on top of loosing the gamestation, you have to do the dishes for a week, clean the basement, and.." he got up, walked over to the green teen, and whispered in his ear.

Beast Boys eyes widdened, "What! No way!"

"'Cause you know im gonna beat you?" Robin teased.

Beast Boys snorted, "Yea right, ok, if I win you have to do..the same, _AND_ you have to wear a pink two-two in public for a day."

Robin crossed his arms looking down at Beast Boy, "When?"

"What?" Beast Boy furrowed his brows.

"When do you want your ass handed to you?" Robin smirked.

Everyone was silent.

Beast Boy kept his face blank, "Now. On the roof."

Robin shugged his shoulders, jumped up and flipped over behind the couch, "Lets go grass stain." he made his way to the stair that led to the roof of Titans Tower.

Beast Boy abandoned his dinner and followed his cocky leader.

Everyone else followed.

~BB&RAE~

The Teen Titans returned to the sofa.

"Sooo..what have you got to say now, bird for brains?" Beast Boy cracked his knuckles.

Cyborg's mouth was hung open is disbelief. Too shocked for words.

Starfire was trying to comfort her defeated boyfriend, to no success.

Raven was flushed.

Robin was fumming and mumbled words to inappropriate for his innocent Starfire.

"I would voche for a rematch for ya, but, im sure Star will want her lover bird in one piece." Beast Boy grinned.

Robin only got angerier, you could almost see smoke coming from his ears.

"Want me to crack an egg on that hot head?" Beast Boy chuckled. He leaned back stretching his legs out and putting both his hands behind his head. He sighed in a mocking tone, taking a bite of his now cold pizza.

Cyborg cleared his throat, coming out of his shock, "So, what was it you won from Raven?"

Ravens eyes widdened.

Beast Boy choked, "Uh..oh..um..if Robin won I lost gamestation for a week." As much as he wanted to gloat about being able to kiss Raven, he didnt want to put her on the spot right in front of everyone. Since, after all, they're not technically dating..just yet.

Cyborg scoffed, "Ok, but what did _you_ win?"

Raven swore her face was on fire. She almost lost her urge to touch her face just to make sure it wasnt.

Robin even seemed to calm down and perk up at this.

Starfire looked between Raven and Beast Boy, probably looking for a slip up.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck, "Um..I-I-Im gonna call Titans East about this! Me actually besting Boy Wonder, ha!" he quickly dashed to the computer.

"'Sup BB. Hey everyone!" Bumblebee answered. "Usually its Sparky calling me, whats crackin?"

"Hey Bee..hey could you get Speedy too-the whole team if you want-but I know he would LOVE to hear this." Beast Boy grinned.

"Oh, okay? _HEY SPEEDY!" _

The Titans flinched from Bumblebee's screech to the arrow master.

"Ow." Grumbled Raven.

Speedy appeared infront of the screen, "What are you screaming about now? Oh, hey guys."

All the Titans greeted him.

Speedy quirked at Robin, "Hey rob, why looking so..put out."

Beast Boy laughed, "Oh, dude, you're gonna love this. I bet Raven that I could beat Robins ass..and..I did!"

It was so quiet, you could probably hear a pin drop a mile away.

Suddenly Speedy burst out laughing.

Bumblebee closed her eyes and shook her head, "Now hold on..it sounded like you said you, beat Robin ass?"

Speedy was now rolling over on the floor laughing, his face red from laughing so hard.

"Yup, thats exactly what I said."

Just then Bumblebee couldnt contain her laughter. "What! Are you flippin serious!"

Beast Boy turned to look at Robin with a very satisfied smirk on his face. Robin was fumming once more.

"Oh..man..this is way..to good!" Speedy managed to choke out the words as he stood back up facing the Titans West on the screen. "So how what's your prize from winning?"

Beast Boy's grin got cocky, "Boy Wonder has to eat ALL of Star's concoctions, AND..wear a two-two in publin for a whole day."

Speedy and Bumblebee burst out laughing once more.

Robin groaned.

"What is wrong with my dishes from my home planet, Robin?" Starfire did not look happy, she crossed her arms.

Robin gulped and pulled at the collar of his shirt. "N-nothing." He knew to keep his head down when Starfire got angry, she was someone to reckon with.

After the two members of Titans East settled down, the leader looked confused, "Hold on, I though you said you bet against Raven."

Beast Boy's grin vanished and his face flushed. Without thinking he turned to Raven, who rolled her eyes and stood up. Having given up, she walked to the screen, ignoring the rest of her team. She looked up at Bumblebee, "Beast Boy gets a kiss from me."

The room went entirely silent once more.

"Say that again?" Cyborg said in disbelief.

"Have you got oil in your ears?" Raven growled.

Bumblebee and Speedy stumbled over words.

"Oh by Azar. He gets this!" Raven grabbed Beast Boys shirt roughly and pulled him down to her lips, pressing them firmly to his. Raven was not expecting his lips to be so soft, incredibly addicting, but coming to her senses she pushed him away. Pulling her hood up, she retreated back to the sofa, smiling.

Beast Boy stood there in complete shock. He didnt think Raven would actually kiss him.

Speedy cleared his throat, "Well..that was..um..unexpected."

Every one else shook out of their stupor, Robin stood up and walked over to the screen, standing next to the still shocked changeling. "While we have you on here, there is something of great importance we need to discuss, concerning a former team mate of ours."

Bumblebee knodded, "Alright, what is it?"

"You've heard of a Terra before? She could manipulat the rocks, an earthbender."

Beast Boy snapped out of it and put his full attention to the discussion.

"Yea, Sparky told me about her before. The blonde chick, right?"

"Thats her." Robin affirmed. "We need your help. She-well Raven brough her back without realizing it-and she needs help. Terra believes her powers are returning and shes afraid. Afraid of them and afraid Slade will find out and, well, either take revenge on her or try to use her again. So she needs protection."

"And you want us to shelter her?" Speedy crossed his arms.

"Correct." Starfire spoke up. "She is a friend and saved our lives, despite the fact she did betray us."

Bumblebee sighed, "But can she be trusted?"

Raven pulled her hood back down, "I believe so. And you know we would not ask you or risk your safety otherwise."

"Ya'll know thats alot coming from Raven."

Robin knodded his head, "We're not pressuring you into anything. We're not going to force you into this. We just figured sending her to Steel City would be the best option."

Bumblebee looked to Speedy, they both stared at each other for a moment before returning their gazes to the the Titans West, "Let me talk it over to the rest of our team. Aqualad and the Twins are out patroling the city right now."

"Of course." Robin smiled, "Thank you."

"Yup we'll get back to ya, ASAP." Bumblebee smiled back.

"Oh, and Rob," Speedy smirked, "if someone like BB can beat your ass..well, thats just..sad." he snickered before the screen went black.

Robin huffed. He turned and was stomping out of the ops' room.

"Where you going bird boy?" Called Beast Boy, a laugh visible in his voice.

"The gym." he simply stated, the doors closing behind him.

Beast Boy and Cyborg burst out laughing.

Raven rolled her eyes, _boys._

* * *

><p><strong>I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP! Thank you! :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry for the long wait!**_

* * *

><p>The next day Titans East had informed Titans West that Terra could live with them for as long as she needed. Though Bumblebee was till a little hesitant, she believed everyone deserves a second chance.<p>

Terra sitting on the couch with Beast Boy and Starifre, watching Tv, while Cyborg was spiffing up his 'baby'. Robin was at the computer arranging Terra's files, and Raven was meditating.

Starfire sat quiety, feeling the tension between her green friend and Terra. She wanted to help the two work things out, but even though she wasnt still quite familiar with Earth's customs, she wasnt completely ignorant to everything. Stafire knew this was something her friends had to work out on their own. She shifted uncomfortably and tried to pay attention to the tv, but Terra had finally broken the silence.

"Beast Boy, you have to talk to me at some point."

Beast Boy scoffed, "I dont owe you a damn thing."

Terra looked down, "No you dont. I know I do. Beast Boy, im so sorry. I never meant-"

"_Dont_ say that. I dont wanna hear you never meant shit! You knew what was going to happen. You knew everyone was going to be in danger. We gave you a home, we gave you friendship. Terra, we gave you a family! And still that wasnt good enough for you."

Starfire left the sofa and flew next to Robin, "Its good they talk about this." he whispered to his girlfriend. She only knodded in agreement.

"You could have changed your path with Slade anytime you wanted! All you had to do was tell us, ask us for help. But you thought-no-you decided what the best option was for you. Didnt even give us a another thought. Had me completely fooled. I though you understood me, I thought you were my friend. I thought we were even more then friends. But you played me 'til the very end."

Beast Boy eyes were hard as he stared at her.

Terra forced herself to look at Beast Boy, she saw the hurt, the betrayal, and the anger. "I know nothing I say will change that."

"No. Everything we seemed to of had, everything I cherished between us is gone. Nothing will change that. But I do forgive you."

Terra's eyes slightly widdened.

"But I will never trust you again. You saved us at the very end and I am very gratefull for that. But what you did to us..I just dont understand. But it all over know, I'm letting it go, it in the past and theres nothing more to be said."

Terra knodded, "I am sorry."

Beast Boy looked away from her. Yes, he's put it all behind him. He's said what he wanted to say. Now he can look towards the future with Raven and all the better changes to come.

Cyborg came back in from the garage and went into the kitchen to make some food before their drive out to Steel city. "Man, I am hungerier then a cow!"

Starfire giggled and flew into the kitchen, "My friend, shall I make you the glorbnorkar? It is a dish from my home planet that helps with the fullness of the stomach."

Cyborg's chuckled nervously, "Uh, no thanks Star. Im just gonna make a meaty sub."

Starfire smiled, "If that is your wish."

Raven then came strolling in and headed for the kitchen.

"Gonna make your tea there?"

Raven slightly smiled, "Hmm, you know me too well Cy." She pulled out her tea bag and started to boil the water.

"Hard not to, when you live in the same Tower." Cyborg grinned. "You're in a good mood."

Raven shrugged, "Well, when you've had a good meditation, and when your demon father has no more control over you, you get to live your own destiny not to mention let loose with your emtions now, and you have a wonderful family as I have..whats not to be happy about?"

Cyborg's eyebrows could have rose all the way over his head, "Is this the same Raven?"

Raven's smile grew, "I know im a downer most the time, but I have to in order to keep my emotions under control. Sometimes I have to literally be emotionless. Well, most the time." She grabbed her mug and filled it with the hot water, placing her tea bag in it as well.

"Still. But could get used to you being more open. Well, especially today since, you know, you get to sit next to grass stain on the trip to Steel city." He snickered.

Raven glared at him. Then she smiled, "Hey, who says im complaining?"

She then turned and left the kitchen, leaving Cyborg with hs eyes wide.

Raven walked over to Beast Boy and Terra, sitting next to the green teen sipping her tea. "Anything good on?"

Beast Boy sighed, shaking his head, "Not a damn thing." With this whole thing with Terra today, he didnt really get the chance to actually talk to Raven about the kiss yesturday.

Terra smiled slightly, "Theres nothing else to do."

Finally after another two hours of complete boredom, "Ok Titans, we can head out. Terra you ready?" Robin stood up and stretched.

"As I'll ever be."

"Good. We have a lot of road to travel. Lets go."

BB&RAE

**(A/N: I have no idea how far Steel City is from Jump, so bear with me.)**

Three hours later, the Titans plus Terra arrived at the Titans East tower.

After Starfire threatening the boys if they tease Robin of his loss to Beast Boy, they heed her warning and pretended they never heard a word. They quickly understood not to piss of a Tameranean.

"'Sup Titans West!" Speedy high fived Robin and Cyborg.

"Long time no see." Aqualad fist punched Beast Boys.

"Right back at ya." grinned the green teen.

"Friend Bumblebee!" Starfire flew over and hugged the Titans West leader.

"Whats up girl! Heya Raven!" Bumblebee waved over Starfire's shoulder.

"Hey. So this is Terra everyone." Raven stepped aside, revealing the blond earth bender.

"Hola seniorita!" The twins geeted togther.

"Pleasure to meet you." Aqualad shook her hand.

"Same here." Terra blushed. _Oh my god, hes gorgeous!_

Speedy put up a peace sign flicking his hand to the side casually, "Heya."

Terra's blush reddened, "Hey."

Bumblebee walked over to her, scrutinizing her over.

"Uh oh, queen Bee is loose." Whispered Speedy to Aqualad.

After another moment of Bumblebee studying Terra, who was growing more nervous by the second, the leader smiled, "You seem alright. Welcome to Titans East!"

Terra sighed in relief, "Thanks."

"Y'all must be hungry, I made some lunch for everyone. Meat subs with fries and buffalo wings." Bumblebee grinned.

"Awe yea baby! Booyah!" Cyborg jumped and rushed to the kitchen.

"BB I dont have any tofu, but theres stuff for salad and..whatever else you want that you eat. Help yourself." She smiled at the green changeling and they all went to the kitchen with rumbling stomaches.

After everyone had their fill, Bumblebee led Terra to the upper chambers. The other girls followed, leaving the boys to talk.

Terra was still a little nervous, but was slowly warming up to the Titans East leader,"So, Terra, how do ya like it so far?"

"Its actually pretty great. Different from the other tower, but kinda same too."

"Well Cyborg built this one too. Figured this city could use a team of superhero's. Like Robin, Speedy is the only 'human' here. No special powers. Just amazing abilities. I mean, Cy is pretty human, but he's half robot and I'd say his insane genius mind would count as a special power." The girls giggled at Bumblebee's last statement.

"Sure, only he can be just as half witted like BB sometimes." Raven joked.

"Yea, yeah." Bumblebee grinned, "So this is your room." She punched in the code and the door swished open. She flicked the switch for the lights as the girls entered the room.

It was a plain light blue room with a white queen bed and two black dressers on the opposite side of the room with a window facing the ocean. There were empty white shelves on the walls as well as a black night stand on the right side of the bed.

There was a also a joined all white bathroom and huge walk in closet.

"Sorry, not much, it was originally a quest room.."

"No, its perfect." Terra whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. She loved the room. Not as spacious as her old room when she lived in the Titans West tower, but roomy enough all the same. "Thank you!"

Bumblebee smiled, "Well, I do gotta admit, it feels pretty nice to have another girl here. Living with four boys and when your the only girl..Star and Raven are lucky!"

Raven smiled when Starfire looked at her with bright eyes. Raven may be a little cold to the alien princess sometimes, but they both knew they were close as sisters and viewed each other as such. Honestly Raven couldnt ask for a better sister.

"So, you got everything from Jump?" Bumblebee asked Terra as they were heading back out of the room.

"Yea, I dont have much. Just clothes and a few other things." Terra flipped the lights off to her new room and followed the Titans out. "I cant thank you enough for letting me stay here Bumblebee."

"No problem. You can call me Bee if you want."

Terra and Bumblebee smiled at each other. It was the beginninig of a new friendship.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Im sorry I know its short! Im still working on the chapters I have so many ideas for this story itd kinda hard to place them in order LOL but more will be coming soon!<strong>_

_**Thanks! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait! This chapter is longer, and..I hope ya'll aren't too disappointed!**

**Many thanks for the reviews! They inspire me to continue writing!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

**(I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!)**

* * *

><p>It was a stormy night, a week after the Titans East had taken Terra in.<p>

_**CRACK!**_

Raven bolted upright, gasping. "Shit." '_Great, a thunderstorm'. _Inside her mind Timid was having a fit. Suddenly her room was lit briefly by the lightning. Her heart leaped and she quickly laid back down, pulling the covers over her head. Taking deep breaths to calm her nerves, she tried going back to sleep but the rumbling of the thunder was proving to be impossible now.

_**CRACK!**_

"Damn it!" Raven hugged her blanket closer and snuggled more into her pillow. She tried thinking of other things to keep her mind off the storm, but like trying to sleep, it was impossible. Another flash of lighting struck, lighting up Ravens dark room, followed by rumbling of thunder._ 'Okay, okay, just breath. Azarath Mentrion Zin-' _

_**BOOM!**_

Raven shrieked, _"Beast Boy!" _jumping from her bed, and stopped infront of her door. "Why did call Beast Boy? Oh, this storm will be the end of me." Raven pressed her back to her door and ran her fingers through her hair, debating whether or not to go to Beast Boy's room. "Oh Azar.."

_**CRACK! **_

Raven's door swished open and she bolted out of her room, to Beast Boy's room.

She froze outside his door,_ 'Oh this is ridiculous!'_

But when there was a soft rumble of thunder, she took no further hesitation and knocked on his door, "Gar?" She knocked again this time a little louder. "Gar."

She slightly smiled when she heard movement behind the door. It opened to reveal a very tired looking Beast Boy. Raven immediatly felt bad for waking him.

"Rae? What time is it? What wrong?" He yawned, rubbing a hand over his face.

"I-I, um..I just-im just, um..I-"

_**CRACK!**_

Raven squeaked and flew into Beast Boy's chest.

"Omphf!" Beast Boys eyes widdened.

It took Raven a second to realize what she did and quickly removed herself from him, although she very much enjoyed his warmth.

However, the loud crack of thunder and sudden contact startled Beast Boy to the point that he was more coherent and more awake. He looked at Raven and noticed she was shaking. Her eyes went wide when there was more rumbling in the distance. Then it clicked, "Raven, are you scared of thunderstorms?"

Raven looked him dead in the eyes, and slowly knodded, "Dont you dare laugh."

Beast Boy's eyes darted left and right, "I wasnt going to. Come on." He motioned for her to follow him in his room, a smile tugging at his lips. Raven was quickly behind him.

"I-im sorry for waking you like this..I feel so-"

"Raven, its okay." Beast Boy stretched, his muscles flexing.

Raven couldn't help but blush, she then noticed he was only in a pair of black sweatpants. Beast Boy's eyes met hers. She looked down at her navy blue tanktop and black pajama shorts.

Beast Boy smiled, "So..you cant sleep?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Isnt that obvious."

The green hero chuckled, "Well, what can I do?"

Raven shrugged.

He patted his bed. "You can sit, or lay down. Which ever." He rubbed his neck.

Raven eyed the spot for a brief moment before giving in and sat on the soft mattress. "Thank you. You're the only one who I-"

_**CRACK!**_

Raven gasped and jumped into Beat Boy's side.

"Ompf! Hey, Rae it's okay." He put his arm around her and rubbed her arm. She was very thankful of his warmth, and subconciously moved further into him. His skin felt incredibly soft against hers, her face was buried in his chest.

They sat there like that for a moment, until Raven yawned, her eyes barely able to stay open.

Beast Boy smiled. "Here."

"Wha-" Raven tensed as Beast Boy leaned back and gently pulled her with him to lay down.

He stretched his legs and opened his arms widder, she sucked in her breath and relaxed against his side once more, feeling his strong arms and listening to his soft breathing, She felt..safe._ 'Oh Azar, I can definitly get used to this.' _A very content sigh escaped her lips.

"I guess..I can stay here for a bit.." Her eyes felt very heavy once more, "Thank you," she mumbled.

She felt fingers softly running through her hair. It felt so relaxing!

Then, Beast Boy began to humm. A very soothing tone.

Raven closed her eyes, and smiled. _'this wasnt such a ridiculous idea after all.'_

Beast Boy looked down at Raven and soflty smiled, she looked so peaceful. So beautiful. Her hair felt like silk between his fingers. He remember when his mother used to do this to him to calm him when he was scared or sad. It always made him feel a whole lot better. It made him feel good that Raven came to him._ 'This was certainly something I did not expect.'_

He continued to humm, soon Raven's breathing became steady. Even as the storm continued she did not wake in his arms.

Grinning, Beast Boy closed his heavy eyes and whispered, "G'night Rae. Sweet dreams."

Raven snuggle deeper into his side and let out a long, very content, breath.

Beast Boy pulled the covers over them more, and finally drifted to sleep with the dark beauty in his arms.

**~BB&RAE~**

Raven woke to feeling very warm and very comfortable. Enjoying it so much, she did not move for a good long while.

Until she felt her head slowly going up and down. She gradually opened her eyes and at first all she saw was the sunlight then..green. Then she remembered, and surprisingly she wasnt as shocked as she thought she'd be. Somehow during the night, Raven managed to move her head up on his chest and her arm slung over his waist. She then realized his arm was around her waist as well. She slowly moved her head up to look at Beast Boy's face, who was still sound asleep. His other arm hung over his eyes. Raven smiled a bit, he looked kinda cute like that. She noticed the muscular build in his arm, the noticable cords and distinctive bulk. Before she knew it, Raven was lifting her hand up to feel his triceps. Slowly her fingers touched his soft skin and she felt the hard muscle underneath. She gasped and withdrew her hand, afraid she woke him as he began to show signs of waking up.

Beast Boy shifted slighty and stopped when he felt a small weight on his chest. Slowly he opened his eyes and was met with amythest crystals. He noticed their positions and smiled. Yup, he could definitly get used to this. "G'morning Rae."

Raven smiled and gently pushed up from his chest, "Good morning Gar." She completely sat up and stretched. Then she turned back to Beast Boy, who had a fixed grin on his face staring at her, his arms tucked behing his head. "What?"

Beast Boy shrugged, "You were sleeping with me. In my bed."

Raven blushed, "If it made you upset, then im truly sorry."

Beast Boy sat up and looked her straight in the eyes, "Trust me, im the exact opposite." He smiled and kissed her forehead before getting up and grabbing fresh clothes. He then headed for the door.

Raven sat there smiling, when she noticed Beast Boy leaving she called, "Where are you going?"

He stopped and looked at her, amusment all over his face, "To shower and change. Unless, if you were wanting to watch me undress..then I can wait later for a shower." He chuckled.

Raven however did not look amused. "Cute."

Beast Boy held a hand over his heart, "Why thank you."

Raven rolled her eyes, smirking, "Thank you, for..last night."

Beast Boy grinned, "Anytime. Really. Oh, and if you wanted to feel my iron muscles that badly," he smirked while flexing, "all you had to do was ask." He left for the bathroom, leaving the empath sitting on his bed with her eyes wide.

**~BB&RAE~**

Raven sipped her tea, currently sitting on the sofa watching Beast Boy and Cyborg battle each other on Mega Monkeys 4.

"Oh im so gonna kick your butt tin man!" Beast Boy feveriously pressed the buttons on his controller.

Cyborg sneered, "Yea, in yer dreams grass stain!"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Wanna bet?"

"What so you can get another kiss from Raven?" Cyborg laughed. Beast Boy blushed, the minor distraction causing him to lose. "Booya!"

"Aww dude!" Beast Boy crossed his arms, slumping back into the sofa.

"Ha! Keep dreaming BB." Laughing, Cyborg got up and went to the kitchen.

Beast Boy sighed, he looked over at Raven staring at her tea mug. "Hey Rae, you okay?"

Raven snapped her head up, "Yes, im okay. Just thinking."

Beast Boy grinned mischeviously, "About last night, or this morning?"

Raven rolled her eyes and playfully nudged him, "Whatever."

The changeling laughed, "Well, I thought it was great." He played with his fingers, thinking about the empath sitting next to him._ 'I should tell her my feelings for her. I mean, hell, everyday that goes by I cant stop thinking about her. And it kills me with every moment were not together. Shes..an amazing person, and I..love her.' _Beast Boy smiled. _'Yes, I love Raven. I need to tell her, before its too late.' _"Raven, I need to tell you something."

Raven set her nug on the table in front of them, "Yes?"

"Okay..I um-"

"Titans!"

_'Damn it Robin!' _Beast Boy sighed.

Robin strolled in with Starfire, who looked very enthusiastic about something.

"I have an announcement."

"What is it now oh fearless leader?" Beast Boy stood up with Raven facing the boy wonder.

Robin cleared his throat, "Well, since we are older now and getting into our years of no longer being 'teenagers', I have decided we should have a change in uniforms. Update our look, those of you who wish to, that is. And-its still undecided-I thought we should change our team name to just 'The Titans'."

Cyborg finished making a meaty sub sandwhich, "I wont be making any changes. Well, I might make a few upgrades, but my name stays the same and I wont need a new look."

"Dude seriously, were getting new uniforms!?" Beast Boy fist pumped the air and grabbed Raven in a hug.

"Beast Boy!"

The changeling blushed, releasing Raven, "Hehe, sorry Rae."

Raven shook her head and sat on the arm of the sofa.

Robin quirked an eyebrow, "Anyways, the costume change and name change is your choice. I, however, will officially be changing my name to Nightwing. And of course my uniform, which Starfire has already seen before."

Cyborg put his thumbs up, his mouth full of a meat sub, remembering the time when Starfire accidentally traveled to the future.

"So, does anyone have any questions?"

"When is this 'change' going to be in affect?" Raven asked, already having an idea of how she wanted her uniform to look.

"When everyone has submitted their uniform designs and name changes to me. Of course, you dont have to change your name."

Raven smiled, "Count me out on the name change, Raven is my actual name."

"As is mine. Though it is different in my native tongue. On my world I am KoriA'nders. But my Kanorfka does call me Starfire."

"I think your name is beautiful either way." Robin tugged his girlfriend by the waist, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Dude, get a room!" Beast Boy jumped over the sofa next to Raven, "So how long have we got to come up with our new look?"

"Maximum is a week. Mine is already designed, Cyborg wont be changing anything except a few upgrades, and im sure it wont take Star very long to design hers. So, its just you two thats left."

Raven knodded and Beast Boy grinned, "Awsome."

Robin went over to the computers, and Starfire joined Raven and Beast Boy. "Friends, have you the ideas of your new uniforms?"

"I have a vague idea." She looked over at beast Boy who had 'the Thinker's' look.

"Im gonna need a notebook and pencil." The changeling walked out of the ops' room.

Raven watched him leave, unaware Starfire noticed her gaze, until Raven felt excitement rolling off Starfire in waves. "What?"

Starfire leaned closer to her friend, "Have you spoken to Beast Boy of your feelings for him?"

Raven sighed, sitting back on the sofa cushions, "No."

"Why not?"

Raven huffed, crossing her arms, "Because..because I dont know how to say it."

Starfire sat next to Raven, "I am sure when the time comes you will know what to say."

"Star, im not good at this kind of thing. I mean, I do like Beast Boy..I actually think I love him. But, we're too different. He's a total sweetheart and..cute, but really dorky sometimes, and he loves to have fun. Im no fun at all. Im too..different. And we fight."

Starfire smiled, "The couples that are meant to be, are the ones who go through everything thats designed to tear them apart and come out even stronger."

Raven widdened her eyes, her alien friend sounded so wise at that moment.

"Do what your heart tells you Raven. Trust in your heart." With that Starfire left Raven with her thoughts.

_'She has a point Raven.' Love stated._

_'We'd rather have a boyfriend who's dorky but a total sweetheart, than a really hot boyfriend who is a player and flirts with everyone.' Knowledge pointed out._

Raven sighed. She got up and went to her room, deciding to get to work on designing her new uniform.

**~BB&RAE~**

After a few hours Raven knocked on Robins door.

"Coming." The door opened revealing the boy wonder. "Raven! What's up?"

"Giving you my uniform design. I wasn't sure where to put it." She held the paper out to him.

"Oh, right." He took the paper from her and looked it over. "Wow, this is good."

"Thanks. So, when do we get them?"

"Well, you're actually the last person to submit yours in. And it took alot sooner than I thought, so, probably tomorrow. Or in a couple of days. Cyborg is gonna generate the fabrics of everyones uniform to be compatible with your powers and abilities."

Raven rose her eyebrows. "Impressive. Remind me to thank Cyborg later."

Robin knodded. He took Raven by surprise when he suddenly smiled at her.

"Um, why are you smiling like that?"

"Starfire told me about you and BB."

Raven crossed her arms, "Oh she did?"

Her leader knodded, "You didn't hear it from me, but BB really likes you too. He thinks your pretty. And amazing."

Raven stared at Robin, "Nice try."

"What its true!"

Raven gave a small smile, "Whatever you say 'oh fearless leader'." She walked away leaving Robin laughing quietly.

"She's definitly in love with him."

**~BB&RAE~**

The next day all the Titans were excited about their uniforms. Cyborg had worked on them all through the night. Earning many thanks, he basked in the glory for a few moments. He handed his friends a hanger with their new uniforms on them, a black bag with the Titans logo in white on the center covering them.

"Alright ya'll try them on!"

The Titans, minus Cyborg, went to their own rooms to try their new uniforms on.

After about 15 minutes, Beast Boy was the first to bounce in the room, "Dude, I love it!"

Nest was Robin, Starfire following close behind.

And last was Raven. She floated down the steps, her cloak covering her entire body. It wasnt that she didnt like it now that she was wearing it, but rather curious on how a certain green changling would react. Would he like it?

Beast Boy couldnt wait to see Raven in her new uniform.

"Oh friends you look most wonderful in your new attire!" Starfire's uniform was still purple in color but hers changed to a sleevless leotard, hugging her curves, with both sides had slits from the waist to the top of her rib cage. Her back was exposed from her neck to the middle of her back. She no longer had the neck plate, but the shoulder parts of her leotard connected to silver collar with the same emerald gem in the center. She also donned a silver belt with a small emerald gem on her right hip. Her boots were the same but lowered to just above her knees. She also had the same armband, but instead of gloves she had silver braclets on each wrists with an emerald gems that matched the ones on her collar and belt.

"Thanks Star, so do you. I decided to change my name to Hunter. But I dont mind if you still call me BB." Beast Boys uniform was skin-tight and black, except the collar part of his shirt. Along with the area from his ribcage to his shoulders, and his belt and boots were the same purple from his 'old' uniform. The collar stopped at the middle of his neck, his shirt was short sleeved, showing off his muscles. He also had black fingerless gloves, with the wrist parts purple. His boots came to the middle of his calves, and the tops were V shaped. The uniform all together nearly defined every muscle Beast Boy held.

Raven could not stop staring.

_'Daayyuuummmm!' Brave wolf whistled._

This time, Raven didnt argue.

"I like the name, Hunter." Nightwing grinned. His uniform was a black skin-tight bodysuit, outlining every muscle, with a blue bird with its wings spread in the middle of his chest. He had a silver utility belt, and silver arm armor. His black gloves had a silver plate on the tops as well. Nightwing's mask covered the top of his nose to the center of his eyebrows and narrowed over his eyes, like a V shape. Starfire had definitly approved of it, but threatened she would blast any female that tried to 'swoon' him.

Everyones attention was on Raven now.

The empath sighed and opened her cloak. Starfire grinned and clapped her hands together. "Oh Raven, you look the 'hot'!"

And Starfire was right. Ravens uniform was still a dark blue leotard, only it was sleevless and her back was exposed like Starfires, except the slits at her sides. Instead she had gloves that reached all the way up her arm and the bottoms were designed to wrap around her middle and ring fingers, with her Azarathian gems on the tops of her hand. Her heeled boots were dark blue as well, that stopped right at her thighs. They looked like her old boots. Her cape and belt were the same.

Beast Boy was drooling, _'oh my..she looks..'_

"Thanks." Raven blushed, she looked at Bea-er-Hunter who looked as if he was going to die of a heart attack. "You alright there, Hunter?" The name rolled off her tongue easily, Nightwing was right, she too like the name.

Hunter snapped out of it, shaking his head as if he were shaking water out of his hair, "Um, yea..uh..you look..I mean..wow."

Raven felt her face get warmer, "Same to you."

Hunter smitked, "Hmm." He flexed his arms, winking at Raven, who's eyes widdened. She pulled her hood up.

"Show off."

Everyone laughed. "Ok, since everyone likes their new uniforms, we will make copies of them like we did our old uniforms." Nightwing's eyes darted to Starfire's. He was going to have a hard time concentrating in battles with her looking like that.

Said Tameranean sighed, "I will miss our old look. As your earling saying goes, how the time does fly by."

Cyborg looked to his feet, "Yea. But hey, at least we got good memories. And we'll always be together."

"I heard that!" Nightwing grinned at his mechanical friend. "Oh and by the way, friday the Titans East will be coming over for a movie night."

"Awsome!" Hunter and Cyborg high fived, Starfire was beaming floating around everyone, and Raven gave a half smile putting her hood back down. Her world was suddenly spinning as Starfire twirled the unexpected empath around the room with her.

"Star!" Raven came to a halt, her mind dizzy. "Never..do..that..again."

"I am sorry friend, but I am the most excited!"

Raven sighed and crossed her arms, "Friday is two days from now." Suddenly there was an arm over her shoulders.

"Ah, yes. But time does fly by Rae."

Raven playfully shoved Hunter in the chest, "Whatever."

Hunter laughed, "So, whats the plan now?"

Nightwing grinned that grin which filled everyone, minus Starfire, with dread. They knew that grin all to well.

"Urg..I had to ask." Hunter crossed his arms.

"Gar, its never a bad time for extra training."

**~BB&RAE~**

After the training session and everyone showered, the Titans decided to wind the day down with a quiet evening.

Hunter strolled into the ops' room and found it empty. Cyborg was in his room working on updates to his systems, Starfire and Nightwing went out._ 'I wonder where Raven is.' _He scanned the ops' room and left when he found no trace of her, checked her room, the laundry room, inside the entire tower. The only place he hadnt looked was.._'The roof!'_ "I bet shes meditating."

Hunter opened the door to the roof quietly, and sure enough, he found the dark beauty floating in a lotus position infron of the volleyball net by the edge of the Tower. The moon light casting over her featurings giving Raven an angelic look.

_'Absolutly beautiful.'_

He stood a couple feet away from her, careful not to disrupt her mantra.

After another moment, Raven finally came out of her meditation, taking a deep breath. "Hello Gar." She didnt seem startled to see him there.

"You knew I was here huh?" Hunter asked sheepishly.

"I am an empath."

Hunter scratched the back of his head, "Right."

They both stared out to the ocean, the moon light glistening on the still water. "So, what did you have to tell me yesturday?"

Hunter stared into her amythest crystal eyes, until Raven waved a hand in his face, "Oh! Um, just that..well, I kinda have a situation." Hunter bent his leg up on the cement barrier in front of them, leaning on his leg with his arms propped on his knee. "See, theres this girl. And I really like her alot."

Raven knodded and leaned against the barrier facing him. "So whats the problem?"

"Well, I dont exactly know how to tell her how I feel. I mean, I know I should tell her from my heart..but, I wanna make sure I do it the right way." He smiled, squeezing his hand into a fist, craking his knuckles.

Raven rose an eyebrow, "Hmm, what is this girl like?"

Hunter grinned, looking back out to the ocean. "Oh she's absolutly amazing. Shes got gorgeous eyes, I can get lost in them forever. And when she smiles..the most beautiful smile i've ever seen. And her laugh.." he chuckled, "she has the cutest laugh. She's beautiful in every way. Her hair is like silk, lips soft as rose pedals. I feels so complete when she's around, like nothing else in the world matters to me but her. She's my everything."

Raven stared at Hunter completely speechless. Never has she ever heard such mesmerizing words from his lips. She continued listening as he spoke on.

"She's very smart, has the most crudest sarcasm that I adore, and she's the bravest person I ever met." Hunter turned his gaze to Raven, who stared at him with shimmering eyes. He stood straight, his emerald eyes completely on her. "Well, she loves books, poetry, herbal tea, and..she hates thunderstorms. Even though she thinks shes evil and dark, shes my light. Theres no trace of evil in her heart." He took a few steps towards the silent empath, "Somewhere between all our laughs, long talks, stupid little fights, and all our lame jokes..I fell in love."

Hunter sat beside Raven, who couldnt even muster up a single word. Everything he said rendered her speechless. She blinked, and to her suprise tears ran down her cheeks. Raven let out a small shakey breath. "Wow, she seems..special to you."

"Oh, very special Rae. I'm hoping she feels the same about me. But, I think she does." he grinned.

Raven blushed, "Well, I guess theres only one way to find out."

Hunter turned his head to the side in a goofy mannor, "And what is that?"

Raven leaned towards him, "You should tell her how you feel." She sucked in air as he leaned in and was only a mere inch apart.

"Raven I love you. I am completely in love with you. It hurts with every moment that passes I cant hold you in my arms, kiss you every day, or be your man. Rae, I want to wake up every single morning with you-I'm going to be by your side every day and I'm gonna be there for you always no matter what. You are-" Whatever else Hunter was going to say, at that moment Raven didnt care. She captured his soft lips with hers in a passionate kiss. Placing a hand on the back of his neck, she deeped the kiss.

Hunter was stunned again by Raven's lips, but oh, did he love them! He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her. His tongue touched her lips, and she immediatly opened them, both wanting more of each other. Their lips moving with each other as if they've been doing it for years.

After a moment they broke apart for air, Hunter was grinning like he never had before.

Raven smiled, a true smile, "I love you."

Hunted gave her a small kiss, carassing her cheeks, admiring her beauty in the moonlight, "Thats good. Because I'm _never_ letting you go." he pulled her into a hug. Raven smiled against his chest, listening to his heart beating.

Inside, Raven's emotions were enthralled, they were all at peace. At that moment Raven knew she finally found the missing part of heart. She never felt more whole in her life.

And Hunter, knew Raven was the one, his soul mate, his_ true _mate. He kissed the top of her head, running his fingers through her hair.

Raven grinned, she never wanted this moment to end.

But there were moments like these to come, and their kiss was the first of many more.

**~BB&RAE~**

Nightwing and Starfire returned from their outing to find only Cyborg on the sofa watching TV.

"Hey ya'll. Did ya have fun?"

Starfire giggled, "Oh yes! We went to a small lovely restaurant and did the dancing! I did not know Robin had the moves."

Night Wing blushed, "Uh.."

Cyborg smirked, "Im glad ya'll enjoyed yourselves."

"We also rented a movie for us to watch. But where are friends Hunter and Raven?" Starfire asked looking around the room for her two missing friends.

As if on cue, the ops' room door swished open revealing the new couple holding hands with their fingers entwined. Both had smiles on their faces and glowing.

Starfire grinned, her eyes sparkling, Night Wing smiled at the two, and Cyborg laughed merrily, "Finally!"

The Titans laughed. Raven and Hunter joined their friends on the sofa.

Night Wing, still smiling, crossed his arms, "Spill."

Hunter laughted, "Well, I just finally told Raven how I felt."

Raven knodded, "He told me he had a situation he needed help with. Said there was this girl her really liked, but didnt know how to tell her how he felt. So I asked him what this girl was like, and well..it was like he was speaking from a halmark card."

Starfire looked at them adoringly, "Awe!"

Hunter smiled at Raven, "I meant every word."

Raven smiled back, "As did I. Oh and the lame jokes are on your part." She giggled at his expression, and kissed his cheek.

Cyborg whined, "Awe man, please tell me ya'll ain't goin' to be all excessivly smoochy like Star and Rob over here."

His leader glared at his robotic friend, "I'm sure you'd be doing the same thing if Bee were here all the time, Tin Man."

Cyborg shook his head, "I love her to death, but I'd get chapped lips."

Night Wing rolled his eyes.

Hunter scoffed, "I wouldn't care. They'd be chapped lips of love! And they invented chap stick."

Everyone stared at the green shape shifter.

"What?"

Raven sighed, "You are such a dork."

Hunter kissed her cheek, "Yea. But I'm _your_ dork, sweetheart."

Raven playfully smacked his arm, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Oh, I can think of a few things." Hunter wiggled his eyebrows.

Raven gasped, "Garfield Mark Logan!"

Hunter laughed, "What! I love you."

"And your gonna be the end of me." Raven smiled.

"Okayy." Cyborg stood up, "Who wants to watch a movie?"

"Yes! May we watch the movie we rented tonight?" Starfire snuggled into her boyfriends side.

Cyborg shrugged and grabbed the movie off the table. "Snow White and the Huntsman? Aint that the dude from Thor?"

Starfire knodded enthusiastically.

Raven giggled, and tucked her legs under her, resting under Hunters arm and into his chest. His hand rested on her waist, he propped his feet on the table.

"Alright ya'll." Cyborg sat between the couples, propping his feet on the table as well.

The movie started, everyone enjoying their quiet evening with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>

**Things are kicking off now! LOL! I will try to update soon! **

**Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

Blood, thick warm blood slowly drizzled down from her lips, making a trail down her neck and chest where it formed a dark red stain on her leotard. She could taste the iron and the thick texture, but where was it coming from? Raven's hand flew to her mouth to wipe away the blood, but froze when she saw it covered in the same dark liquid. "Wha-" She felt something cold and hard in her other hand, and slowly brought it her eye level. A daggar, the blade covered and dripping with blood. Raven's heart raced_, "what the hell is going on?"_ her voice was hoars. Frantically she looked around the dimly lit...cave? The walls were stone, and the only source of light was candles lit around the cavern.

"Hello?" her voice echoed off the walls.

Suddenly there were many different cackles and menacing giggles. "W-Who's there? Where am I? Whats going on!"

Out of the darkness of the cave came about a dozen, three foot tall, gruily creatures. They all stood before her with glowing red eyes, sharp claws, pointy ears, and reddish brown wrinkly skin. Their feet were three clawed long toes, as well as their hands. And wore black loin-clothes. Raven gasped as they smiled at her, exposing rows of very sharp teeth. Immediatly Raven recognied them as goblin demons. "What do you want?" she demanded.

Raven's heart nearly leaped into her mouth as they pointed at her. Slowly their clawed fingers changed directions and pointed behind her. Her eyebrows furrowed and slowly turned around to sight that filled her heart with horror and fear, surely that would kill her on the spot. A sight she never thought she would live to see.

Hunter laid sprawled out on the cold stone floor a few feet from her, laying in a pool of his blood, lifeless. His eyes were wide open, the last emotions left in them were bewildered fear, utter hurt, and a shattered spirit. No longer held any life in them. Raven stumbled foward, the daggar falling from her fingers_**. **_

_**"NO! GARFIELD! NO!"**_

Raven fell to her knees in the pool of blood, beside her beloved. Her shaky hands hovered over his body. "Oh my..no, no!" Tears fell from her eyes, hitting the cold stone ground, her hands flew to her mouth at the sight of him.

Long gashes covered his enire body, his limbs nearly twisted in directions they werent meant to go, and his chest was ripped open, a deep hole where his heart should have been.

Un-natural noises escaped from Raven's throat, her breath becoming irregular, she rocked back and forth on her knees. Never again would she hear his musical laugh, put up with his childish antics, feel his undying love for her. Or see those shining, joyful emerald eyes. "Oh Azar!" She gently closed his eyes, resting her forehead to his, _"I love you! You promised me you idiot! Garfield!" _Raven sat up and screamed, the scream one makes when the part of their soul, which makes them whole, being torn viciously away. She felt empty, with nothing more to live for.

The goblin demons formed a half circle in front of her and Hunter, cackling and sneering at the corpse. Raven's entire being filled with rage, _**"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU DAMNED FUCKERS! I WILL KILL YOU ALL! YOU DID THIS!"**_ Raven bolted to her feet, picking the blood coated daggar with her left hand.

The demons shook their heads and once again pointed their longed clawing fingers at her.

Raven suddenly felt something warm and slimy in her right hand. Looking down Raven eyes widdened with complete shock, in her hand was Hunter's heart.

Involuntarily her other hand rose over her head, with the daggar pointing down towards Hunter.

Then it all clicked. _'No!'_

She did this. _'No!' _

She killed her beloved. _'Garfield!'_

Once again, she felt the blood run from her lips, and her mouth involuntarily curved into a wicked grin.

A blood-curtling scream exploded from every fiber of Raven's being. She bolted upright in a cold sweat, tears spilling down her cheeks. _'Oh Azar, what the hell was that!' _"Gar!"Ripping off her blanket and unravling herself from her sheets, she sprinted to her door slapping her hand on the scanner, to distraught to use her powers. Once it opened, she collided with another figure. They both fell to the floor a couple feet from each other.

Raven was about to yell at whoever got in the way, when she realized it was none other then Hunter himself, alive and well. Except looking deeply concered.

"Raven! Rae, are you okay? Are you hurt?" He jumped to his feet, moving to Raven to help her up.

Her eyes bore into his, taking in his deep emerald orbs. He gently took her by her shoulders, easing her back up to her feet. "I heard you screaming and I-" Raven flew into her boyfriend's chest and began to sob uncontrollably, her tears soaking his black wife beater. "Hey, hey, hey." He wrapped his arms tighter around her, stroking her hair, "Its gonna be okay Rae. Im here." Hunter' rested his cheek on the top of her head, he felt her hug him tighter. Hunter was deeply concerned about his Raven, and hated seeing her like this, "Rae what happened?" he asked softly.

"It-It was..s-s-so h-horrible!" She managed to choke out between sobs.

He kissed her hair, breathing with her, trying to calm her down, "It was just a nightmare love." He suddenly heard footsteps running towards them.

"Gar! What happened?" Nighwing sprinted down the hall with Starfire right beside him, "We heard screaming." His eyes filled with concern when he noticed Raven sobbing.

"Is Raven alright? She looks very much in dissray." Starfire looked worringly at her friends.

Hunter looked over Raven's head at his worried friends, "I think it was just only a nightmare."

Nightwing looked a little relieved, "Sounded like she was being attacked."

Hunter shook his head, "Thank god that wasnt the case. No, you guys can go back to bed. I got this."

His leader knodded, "Well, goodnight." He turned to leave, but stopped when he noticed Starfire made no move, "C'mon Star."

"Please, will Raven be alright?"

"Yes, it was only a bad dream. Raven is good hands." Nightwing wrapped an arm around her waist.

Hunter smiled at the two, "You should go back to bed Star, Raven is going to just fine."

Starfire gave him a warm smile. "Good night friend."

"Night Star." Hunter watched as the two walked away down the hall and turn the corner. He kissed Raven's hair once more, "Wanna go back to my room?"

Raven's sobbing reduced to soft sniffling, she nodded. She nearly shrieked in surprise when she was suddenly swept from her feet. Hunter carried her bridal style back to his room, she nuzzled her face into his neck.

He smiled, feeling his girlfriend's warm breath on his skin. "You dont have to talk about it tonight Rae." He felt her knod.

She sniffled, and quietly cleared her throat, "Thank you."

"I love you."

Raven smiled, "I love you too."

When they reached Hunter's room, Hunter laid Raven on his bed, breaking the contact between them much to Raven's dissapproval. However, when he climbed in next to her, she only gave him time to lay down before she cuddle into him.

Hunter softly chuckled, pulling the blankets over them and laid back down. "Good night love." he whispered in her ear, wrapping his arm around her.

Raven smiled at the nickname, "Good night Gar." She snuggled against his side, letting his body heat warm her to her core. She felt safe and at peace with him, forcing the horrific dream to the back of her mind, she listened to the steady rythem of his breathing and beating heart.

She finally drifted into a dreamless sleep, safely snug in her beloved's strong arms.

**~BB&RAE~**

Hunter opened his eyes to the sun shining through his window, blinking he turned his gaze down to Raven.

Except she wasnt there. Instead there was a not laying in the spot she previously occupied, looking confused he picked up the note to his eye level, he grinned,

Good morning handsom,

I didnt want to wake you, you looked too peaceful. I went to meditate, I will join you at breakfast shortly.

Yours always,

Raven

Hunter chuckled. Jumping out of bed, he quickly went to his closet, deciding to wear civil clothes today. He pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans, a pair of black and grey sneakers, and a black V-neck shirt. After he changed, Hunter made his way to the kitchen to make his tofu breakfast.

* * *

><p>Raven slowly lowered herself to the ground, standing straight, she inhaled the cool morning air and exhaled slowly through her mouth. The chilled air sent shivers down her spine, thankful she decided to throw on her dark blue hoodie. She stuffed her hands in her hoodie pocket, watching the sunrise over the ocean. Smiling, Raven recalled this was the very spot her and Hunter decided to finally get together just last night. Then, she frowned, remembering the horrific nightmare.<p>

_'Urg, im not looking forward in telling Gar about that..' _she shuddered,_ '..dream. What if he gets disgusted with me? He wont love me anymore.' _Raven's heart sank._ 'Maybe I shouldnt tell him. I love him too much to loose him.'_

_Love scoffed. "Oh Ravie stop worrying about it! It was just a nightmare!" _

_"Love is right Raven," Knowledge piped in, "Garfield will love us no matter what."_

_"I know I just..I'm scared to tell him."_

_Knowledge sighed, "I know. And I know it was a horrific dream, but thats all it was."_

_"But why did I have that kind of nightmare? What does it mean?"_

_"Everyone has nightmares. It just means that you-we-are in love with Garfield and maybe it's some kind of test." Happy suggested._

_"A Test?" Raven's eyebrows knitted together._

_"To see if he fully accepts the demon side to us."_

_"Oh thats a bunch of crack!" Rude scoffed._

_"I dont think it matters to him thought, he already told me. And I would __**never **__do anything like..that..to him. Never."_

_"See! Then there's nothing to worry about." Love exclaimed._

Raven rolled her eyes, "Then there's only one way to find out." She sighed and reluctantly made her way to the door inside.

* * *

><p>The other three Titans had joined Hunter for breakfast shortly after began to prepare his breakfast.<p>

Cyborg made pancakes with bacon and hashbrowns for everyone else. Nightwing made his and Starfire's plates, returnig to his seat next to the tameranean princess, who thanked him and gave him a quick but sweet kiss on the lips.

"Thanks for breakfast Cy."

"No prob man. Wheres Raven?" asked Cyborg, as he pilled the golden brown pancakes on his plate.

"Meditating." Hunter stuffed his tofu eggs in his mouth,when the ops' door opened revealing the missing Titan.

"Good morning friend!" Starfire beamed as she squirted mustard on her breafast items.

"Morning Star." Raven smiled, and sat next to Hunter leaning on his shoulder.

Hunter smiled, "Morning beautiful."

Raven gave him a warm smile, "Morning Gar."

"Here ya go Raven. Freshly made and hot!" Cyborg placed the plate of food infront of his friend, "Better then Garfield's tofu shit."

"Hey!" Hunter glared at his robotic friend, who smirked.

"Please guys dont agrue." Nightwing warned.

Hunter huffed, "But.."

"Or you can do early morning training."

Hunter closed his mouth and drained his soy milk. He leaned down to Raven, who barley touched her food, "You alright Rae?"

Raven met his emerald eyes, "Yea, I'll..talk to you later about it."

"'Kay." He swiflty kissed her lips, then stuffed more eggs in his mouth.

Nightwing eyed Raven with concern, feeling his emotions, Raven looked at him.

"Yes?"

"How are you?"

"Fine. Everything is fine." She took bites out of her pancakes, which were delicious, wishing her leader would drop it. She didnt want anyone else knowing about it.

Thankfully, he did, by knodding and changed the subject, "So, I figured we can start planning everything for tomorrow, Titans East will be arriving between early morning and afternoon. Starfire and I will go to the grocery store after breakfast to get snacks and drinks. We'll order pizza for tomorrow as well."

"Sweet!" Hunter grinned.

"Oh I cant wait to journey to the store of the groceries! May we also venture to the mall of shopping?" Stafire hugged her boyfriend's arm.

"Actually you will be doing that with the girls tomorrow." He smiled down at her, chuckling when she beamed at him.

"What?" Raven looked at him confused.

Nightwing smirked, "We're going to the beach saturday."

Raven's eyes widdened.

"Well allriiiight!" Cyborg exclaimed, "Booyah!"

"Dude, awsome!" Hunter laughted.

Starfire shrieked, "Oh Raven, we must get the cute suites of bathing!"

Raven groaned, slightly slidding in her seat. "Great. Count me_ out_."

"Awe come on Rae! I know you'll look sexy in a bikin." Hunter wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Raven rolled her eyes, and couldnt help but smile. "As long as I dont have to try on every single thing Star throws at me."

Starfire jumped in her seat, "Oh wonderful!"

Nightwing laughed, "Anyways, if anyone needs anything while were out, leave a list on the counter before Star and I head out."

He got knods from his team, and left the kitchen after disposing his and Stafire's dishes in the sink. Then left the room with Starfire not too far behind.

Cyborg got up and dumped his dished in the sink as well, "Well, I'll be the garage. If ya'll need sumthin', ya know where to find me."

"Sure thing chrome dome."

Cyborg shook his head smiling walking out of the room leaving the new couple alone together.

Hunter's face became serious, looking at Raven, who was standing infront of the window with her arms crossed.

_'How did she get over there that fast? Duh, she can teleport.' _Hunter went over to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin on her left shoulder. "Raven you really dont have to tell me about the nightmare."

Raven sighed, leaning against him, "Im just afraid you'll hate me. And..wont want to be around me anymore."

Hunter twister her around and kissed her lips softly, "Rae, you cant get rid of me even if you wanted to. Its ok, I'm here no matter what."

Raven knodded, she turned back around seeing their reflections in the window, taking a breath, and told him the dream. Hunter made no interuptions and kept quiet the entire time. "So, I understand if you dont wanna-"

The green hero laughed. "Seriously Rae, you think I would hate you because of _that_? It was just a dream."

Raven turned around and glared at him, "It wont be so damn funny _if_ I _do_ end up hurting you. I mean I half demon for Azar's sake!"

Hunter stopped laughing and looked at her with a straight face, "And I told you that didnt matter to me. Really Raven, your not a demon. You may have demon blood, but it certainly does not shape who you are. You're the very exact opposit of a demon Rae. You're an_ angel_." he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Maybe it's just Rage toying with your mind. I mean you have Love now, would that make Rage even more..well..rage-y."

Raven widdened her eyes, here Hunter of all people began to understand her mind. _Her_ mind. "I-I never thought of it that way."

Hunter smiled and pulled her in a hug. "See? Everything is fine Rae. What would you do without me?"

Raven smiled against his chest, "No comment."

Hunter softly laughed as he slowly rocked Raven from side to side.

"Were off to-oh sorry, did we interupt something?" Nightwing and Starfire walked through the door.

Raven and Hunter turned to their leader, "Not really."

Nightwing rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, good. Well, Star and I are off to the store."

" 'Kay dude."

Raven gave them a thumbs up, which they returned before leaving, and snuggled her face back into her boyfriend's chest breathing in his scent.

"Hmm, geeze Rae already throwing yourself at me?"

"Shut up." Her voice was muffled against his chest.

**~BB&RAE~**

Nightwing pushed the shopping cart as Starfire skipped ahead of him selecting the food items for their party the next day.

"Do we need the marshmellows for the..shmores?"

Nightwing chuckled, "S'mores Star, and no, those are really for bonfires and camping out."

"Oh. But may we get the Heshey chocolate?" Starfire looked at him with shiny eyes.

Her boyfriend smiled, "Sure."

Starfire grinned, putting the chocolate packs in the cart."

"Y'know, I've never met anyone who eats so much chocolate."

Starfire smiled, hugging him, "Well, as you earthlings say, 'chocolate is the girls best friend.' And I agree."

Nightwing scoffed playfully, "Oh, what about me?"

Starfire pressed her forhead to his, "Mmm, you are much more then that my love." She captured his lips with hers in a quick passionate kiss.

A cell phone rang.

"Ah, its me." Nightwing reached in his pocket, taking out his sleek razor droid,pressing it against his ear, "Hello? Bruce? I'm at the grocery store with Star."

Starfire gave him a comfused look.

"No, Titans East will be there tomorrow, why? Oh, I dont think-yes, but-alright! I'm sure everyone else will be thrilled. Me? Because. Just because. How great do you think it will look for the Titans to be-" He looked at Starfire with wide eyes. "No, that wont be neccessary! Because she'll rip my throat out if I don't! Haha very funny. But thanks, we appreciate it. Oh, I'm sure. Okay, bye."

"What was that all about?" Starfire slipped her arm through his.

Nightwing sighed. "Oh, something Bruce decided to throw together. I dont think it's a good idea, but it's very..nice of him all the same."

"What is not 'a good idea?'"

"Bruce..decided to throw a party for us saturday night. A club..night."

Starfire beamed "Oh how wonderful! We are having the movie night, going to the beach, and now to a party of clubbing! This weekend will be most exciting!"

"Yea. But..dont you think it would be a bad idea if we did-"

"Is this what you meant by my 'ripping out your throat if you opposed to going?" Starfire said in a mocking-threatning tone.

Nightwing closed him mouth.

"Oh Robin, we will be in the civil clothing, not out uniforms. No one will notice us!"

"Us as in ALL Titans, Honorary too. It's basically a superhero get together, but with lots of dancing, eating, and..drinking."

"I do know what clubbing is Robin. And it will not be bad, I promise." Starfire pecked him on the cheek. "Now, we need to resume at our task of getting the snacks. We have yet to get chips, soda, crackers, and the mustard!"

Nightwing smiled, and when Starfire turned away from him, he hung his head,_ 'If I get completely drunk, I'm going after The Dark Knight himself!'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>IM sooooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait! I know its not much of a chapter, I'm working on the others and wanted to give you something :) Hope its not too much of a disappiontment!<em>**


	11. Chapter 11

The next day couldn't have come any sooner for the Titans. Everyone was just finishing up their lunches when the ops' room doors swished open revealing the Titans East. Bumblebee, Aqualad, Terra, and Speedy strolled in, setting their duffel bags in a corner.

"What's up ass kickers!" Bumblebee giggled and spread her arms when Cyborg strolled over to her, throwing in a swagger. "Oh you can't move like that Sparky." Bumblebee teased.

Cyborg scooped her up in his arms, "Yea sure, sweet mama. You look great." Bumblebee wore a yellow camisol with a black see-through long-sleeved v-neck half shirt, black skinny jeans, and black pumps.

Bumblebee giggled and captured his lips in hers.

Speedy rolled his eyes, "Oh_ please_, get a room!" He dressed in a yellow tee with a red un-zipped jacket, faded blue jeans, and white sneakers.

Cyborg smirked after putting his girlfriend back on her feet, "You're in my house now, pretty boy. Deal with it." He playfully punched the arrow master in the shoulder.

"'Sup dudes!" Hunter sat on the counter with Raven standing between his legs, his arms drapped over her shoulders. Raven dressed in a black graphic tee with silver skulls on the left side of the shirt, a dark blue zip-up hoodie that was zipped up only at the bottom, back jeans, and black boots. Her hair was in a side pony tail.

Raven gave a small smile, "Hey. Where's Mas Y Menos?"

"Oh, Menos came down with a cold, and they never leave each other sides, so Bee called Pantha to keep an eye on them." Aqualad scratched the back of his neck when Terra walking by him. Aqualad dressed in a black tight long-sleeved shirt, with blue jeans, and black and grey sneakers. Terra dress in a light blue tee with white heart graphics, white skinny jeans, and grey flatts. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, and wore light make-up.

Hunter whispered in Raven's ear, "I think Aqua has the hots for Terra." He dressed in faded, ripped blue jeans, a dark blue tee that hugged his form, and white sneakers.

Raven quietly chuckled, "Yea, I think so. His emotions are too high to tell otherwise."

Hunter grinned, and kissed Raven on the cheek.

"So, let's get this thing started!" Speedy pulled out cd's from his bag.

"It's still noon Speedy. And the girls are actually are leaving here shortly." Nightwing hugged Starfire from behind, "As much as I don't want you too." He dressed in blue jeans, a tight black shirt, and white sneakers.

Starfire giggled, "You will be the okay without us." She dressed in a pink v-neck aeropostale graphic tee, white jacket, with white jeans, and light pink flats. Her hair was left down, and applied light make-up as well.

"Ya got us bro." Speedy walked over to the stereo, and put in a cd. Soon there was music coming from the sterio, loud enough to hear, but quiet enough so they could still talk amongst themselves.

"How long will you be gone?" Nighwing kissed Starfire's cheek.

"Mmm, I do not know. Depends if Raven will give us the hard time." She winked at the empath.

Raven rolled her eyes, smiling. "Whatever."

Starfire giggled, "We have to search for the suites of bathing and the outfits for partying. Who knows, it could take us all day." Starfire smiled innocently at her boyfriend.

"Wait a minute.." Terra gave the Tameranean a confused look.

"An outfit for a party? Why?" Raven suspected she knew the answer, but hoped it was wrong.

Nighwing cleared his throat, "I have an announcement to make." Every gave him their undivided attention, "Bruce had called me yesterday, and told me some very..exciting news." Starfire was practically jumping up and down. "The great Batman decided to throw a Titans party for us tomorrow night in our honor for being young hero's. At Marty's Club-Bar."_**(This is a made up place.)**_

"Aw sweet!"

"Well Alriiight!"

"PARTY!"

"YESS!"

"Great."

Hunter hugged Raven "Aw c'mon Rae, it'll be fun!"

Raven sighed, "I told you, I don't do parties, I don't dance either."

Hunter smiled, lowering his lips to her ear, "I promise it will be fun. You wont know until you try it. You don't have to dance." His voice sent shivers down Raven's spine. "I'll be there with you."

Raven closed her eyes, she turned to look him in the eyes.

"I_ promise _you, you will have a good time." Hunter gave her a puppy face.

_"Aw Ravie, how can you resist that!" Love whined._

_"Party time!" Brave exclaimed._

_"It's not gonna harm anything." Knowledge said._

After a moment Raven sighed, "Alright."

Hunter grinned, kissing her on the mouth.

After they broke apart, Raven grabbed the front of his shirt, "But if you contradict my emotions again, I swear you will regret it later." She pecked his lips.

"Hmm, will I?"

Raven glared at him, causing Hunter to laugh.

**-BBRAE-**

The girls walked into the busy mall, Starfire in the lead. "Which store should we venture to first?"

"How about we look for bathing suits first?" Terra suggested.

Bumblebee smiled, "Sounds good to me."

Raven shrugged, "I don't care. At least we can get that over with." She deadpanned.

Bumblebee drapped her arm over Raven's shoulder, "Come on girl, brighten up!"

Terra looked at Raven, "What the matter?"

Raven sighed, "It's just..I'm worried what Gar will think of me in a.._bathing suit_."

Bumblebee and Terr giggled, "Seriously Raven, _that's _what you're worried about?"

"Terra's right. Girl, you have a fine ass body. Not trying to sound lesbo on ya. Your fit, your tone, you'll look great!"

Starfire stopped in front of her, "Bumblebee is correct! You will look the sexy, I'm sure of it! Friend Hunter will not be able to keep his eyes off you."

Raven looked at them for a moment, "Okay. Thanks guys."

"Anytime!" Bumblebee removed her arm, "Okay, so how about we shop for bathing suits, then outfits, grab a bit to eat, and get some accessories. Sound good?"

"Glorious!"

"Sure."

"Sounds like a plan!"

Bumblebee nodded, "Good. This is a good shop." They stopped in front of_ Naughty 'N Nice._

Starfire smiled at the others and walked right in.

"No need to tell her twice." Raven breathed.

Bumblebee and Terra giggled.

"Raven may we see what you have selected?"

The girls were in the store for a half hour, everyone beside Raven had picked out their new swimsuits.

"Um..I guess." The dressing room door opened, Terra and Bumblebee were instantly standing behind Starfire. They all gasped. "It looks terrible, doesn't it?"

"Oh girl, Hunter is going to love you in that!" Bumblebee grinned.

Terra nodded, "Definitely! He'll probably die from his heart stopping."

Raven rose her eyebrows, "Then I should get it, I don't want him to die!"

"Oh haha."

"Friend, you look the sexy!" Starfire smiled, clasping her hands together, "You must purchase it!"

Raven turned around, looking at herself, "I do have to admit..I like it." She smiled at her friends.

The girls laughed, Starfire closed the door.

"I soooo cant wait to see the guys' faces!" Terra sat down on the small sofa in front of the dressing rooms.

"Oh, you mean _Aqua_lad's face?" Bumblebee smirked.

Terra gasped.

Bumblebee giggled, and dodged as Terra went to playfully punch her.

"Shut up! No!"

Starfire and Bumblebee looked at each other, "Denial." They said in unison.

They all laughed again.

The dressing room door opened, Raven came out fully dressed, "Definitely Terra. Even Hunter can tell." She grinned as Terra stuck her tongue out at her.

"Whatever."

They all paid for their bathing suits, and walked out of the store just as a trio of young men walked past them.

One of them wolf whistled, "That's the hottest group of girls I've seen."

Terra and Starfire giggled, Raven rolled her eyes, "Keep moving boys."

The same guy that whistled walked in front of his friends, "Oh I don't know sweet thing, can't I enjoy the view?"

One of his friends grabbed his arm, "Dude, those chicks are the Titan girls!"

"Bumblebee stepped forward, "Thats right punks. And unless you wanna run away screamin' to yo mama's, I suggest you keep movin'! We are stronger than we look."

"Sorry! We meant no disrespect!" The three young men quickly turned and power walked away.

Starfire gave Raven and Bumblebee a confused look, "Friends, why so hasty with those males? They did not seem dangerous."

"Because Star, sometimes guys like that are looking for one thing only." Raven shifted her purse and bag to her arm. "Lets go."

The Titanesses walked all over the mall trying to find what they wanted for the party the next day, but proved to be a little hectic as Starfire wanted to purchase everything she liked.

Eventually they found a store that might be in their description.

Terra grinned, "Jack pot."

They all walked into _Forever 21 _immediately separating to find the _perfect_ outfit.

Raven stared at shelves and racks of clothing not exactly sure what she was looking for. _Well this is what happens when I don't get out. Hmm.._

_"I have an idea if you'll listen to me.." Love stated._

Starfire on the other hand couldn't decide what she wanted, "Oh, there are so many wonderful clothing to choose from!"

Terra heard her and walked over to stand next to her, "Well, why don't you try something Rob has never seen you in before?"

Starfire beamed, "Wonderful idea! I shall try that. Thank you Terra!"

Terra smiled and continued to search for her outfit.

Bumblebee had no trouble finding her's as she knew what she wanted, "Girls, I swear, the boys are gonna flip!" Bumblebee giggled as she walked out of the dressing room with the outfit she put together.

Starfire gasped. "Friend, you look amazing!"

"Yea Cyborg is definitely gonna go into overdrive!"

Bumblebee gave a sassy pose, "I know right."

The girls giggled.

"Hey, where's Raven?"

"Here." Her voice carried over from the stall next to Bumblebee's.

"You already found an outfit?"

"Not exactly, just getting ideas. I'm actually enjoying this. Getting out and hanging with friends."

Stafire smiled, "See? May we observe your outfit you selected?"

"Uh..s-sure..I guess." The door opened and Raven stepped halfway out. "I'm not good at this, so I'm gonna need a little help."

Starfire grinned, "It looks marvelous!"

Terra narrowed her eyes, "Wait!" She dashed off to the other side of the store.

Raven rose an eyebrow, "Um.."

Bumblebee shrugged her shoulders.

Terra came dashing back within seconds, "Here! Try this." She handed Raven the hanger.

Raven looked it over. "I actually like this, thanks."

"Dont thank me yet, try it on."

Raven disappeared behind the door.

The girl only waited for a minute.

"I do like this. It's perfect!"

The girls smiled.

After Terra and Starfire finally put together their outfits, they purchased the clothes and walked out of the store completely satisfied.

The girls walked over to a small snack stand and ordered salted pretzels with soda's and sat at a bench near a large fountain in the center of the mall.

"Well, at least we got the hard part outta the way." Bumblebee said before biting into her pretzel.

"Hard but fun." Terra's eyes widened, a grin slowly forming across her face, "Yes, that sounded so wrong."

They all laughed.

"Wow, now we all know what you're thinking about!"Bumblebee giggled.

"Hey! You're the one who started it."

"I didn't finish it though."

Raven hid her smile, "No, I suppose that's Cyborg's job."

Bumblebee hung her mouth open, gaping like a fish out of water.

Starfire and Terra burst into hysterics.

"You!" Bumblebee shoved Raven playfully. "I didn't know you had a dirty mind."

Raven shrugged.

_"You can thank me for that." Lust commented._

_"Shut up."_

"Hey!" Bumblebee jumped in her seat. "I just got an idea! Check this out. What if, after and-or before we watch the movie..we creat a dance for the boys? You know, show off what we got?"

Starfire beamed, "You mean like the video's of music from the MTV show on the television? Yes!"

Terra grinned "Yea, I'm down for it! Raven?"

Raven, knowing she wasnt going to win if she denied it at all, reluctantly agreed, "I guess."

Starfire cheered, and hugged Raven.

"You're hugging me."

Starfire let go, but grinned at her emapth friend. "It will be the fun!"

Raven rolled her eyes, but gave a small smile. "Lets get our accessories and go home,"

The girls agreed, finishing their food, and left arm in arm.

**-BBRAE-**

When the girl got home, they were surprised to find the boys sitting on the sofa, quiet..and behaving.

Bumblebee rose her eyebrows,"Is this real, or.."

Raven walked over and stood behind the sofa at the spot where Hunter sat upright watching Cyborg and Speedy play video games, same as Nighwing and Aqualad. She ran her hands down his chest from behind burying her face in his neck. Hunter grinned and turned his head to kiss her jaw line, and rested his head in the same spot. Raven tightened her hold on him, and closed her eyes and smiled when she felt the vibrations of his playful moan against her skin. Then she noticed something. She lifted her head, "Gar, why are you so sweaty?"

He sucked in a breath, "Uh, we were just.."

"Working out." Nightwing interjected. His eyes darted to the girls before returning his attention to the screen.

Raven rose an eyebrow, "Working out?"

"Yeah, you know..guy stuff." Hunter cleared his throat.

Raven narrowed her eyes, "Hmm." She had a feeling he was keeping something from her, but decided not to press the issue. _Boys will be boys._

"So, did you guys have fun?" Aqualad grinned at them, instantly making Terra go weak at the knee's.

"Uh, yea..um..we, you know, got lots of stuff. Girl stuff." Terra scoffed at herself and turned away from him. _Urg! He makes me feel so brain-dead with that cute, sexy smile..body.._

Aqualad smiled.

Bumblebee face palmed

"We ran into Kid and Jinx. C'mon girls." Bumblebee started walking out of the room, "Ya'll coming?"

Terra snapped out of her daze, quickly following her leader.

"Hey! Where you going?" Nightwing looked after Starfire.

Bumblebee ushered Starfire and Terra to the doors, "We'll see ya'll in a bit. C'mon Raven!" The three girls walked out of the op's room.

Hunter chuckled, "What are you guys doing?"

Raven shook her head, "Stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, you know..girl stuff." She gave him a sassy smirk before walking out of the ops' room.

Hunter stared after her, "Girls can be so.."

Speedy smirked, "Girls."

**-BBRAE-**

"So what song shall we do the dancing too?" The girls were looking through songs on Terra's laptop. "Something romantic?"

Bumblebee shook her had slowly, "Mmm, something spicy. I mean, something that shows off what we go, you know?"

Raven sighed. _Great._

Terra eyes widened, "Oh, how about..Whine Up by Kat Deluna? Or Check On It by Beyonce'?"

"Oo, those are great choices!" Bumblebee grinned, "I kinda like Check On It better, Whine Up is more spanish."

Terra nodded, "I like it too."

Starfire gasped, "What about the Naughty Girl by Beyonce?"

Raven's eyes widened "Starfire! We're going to a party, not a strip club!"

Terra and Bumblebee burst into hysterics.

"But are we not doing the twerking and shaking of the 'asses'?"

_"Starfire!" _Raven facepalmed, "You watch too much MTV."

"Girl, you know how to twerk?" Bumblebee managed to ask after wiping the tears away.

Starfire shrugged, "It does not seem so difficult."

Terra giggled, "Well, Raven's right. That's song is.._too_ naughty."

Starfire gave a pout, "Very well. But who is not to say how..'calm' the night will stay."

Raven eyes widened once more, "Uh.."

Bumblebee laughed, "Oh c'mon Raven, haven't you and BB done anything out of the box yet?"

Raven threw herself on her back on Starfire's bed, "No! We've only been dating for like two days!"

Terra giggled, "And how has it been with _the beast man_?"

Raven rolled her eyes, and smiled, "It's been great."

"You guys are really cute together. He's got that whole Alex Pettyfer going on. Don't worry, I'm not hitting on him!" She quickly added after the look she received from Raven.

Starfire's brows knitted together, "Please, who is this Alex Pettyfer?"

"Have you ever seen,_ I Am Number Four_?"

Starfire shook her head.

"You seen.." Terra giggled, "_Beastly_?"

Again, Stafire shook her head.

Terra sighed and pulled up Google. "Here." She typed in his name and clicked on Images on the Goggle page.

Starfire gasped, "Oh my, you are right! This Alex Pettyfer does resemble friend Hunter! Even the hair.."

Raven bolted up, "Alright, back off."

Starfire smiled innocently.

Terra grinned, "Hey, it's a _celebrity_ we're gawking at."

"Which happens to look like my boyfriend, you're the one who brought it up." Raven grinned sarcastically, crossing her arms.

Bumblebee giggled. "Ok, so are going to practice this thing or what? We got like three hours before we have to be out with the boys. We all agree on Check On It?"

The girls nodded in response.

"Ok, so let's get this started."

* * *

><p>About a two hours of rehearsing their dance, they all flopped on Stafire's bed panting heavily.<p>

"I've never..done so much dancing..in my life." Terra managed to breathe out.

Bumblebee shook her head, "You can say.._that_ again."

Terra rolled her eyes, "Ha. When I..catch my breath."

Raven wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand, "Great workout though."

The other three girls groaned.

They laid there for another ten minutes catching their breath.

Bumblebee sniffed her armpits, "Whoa, I need a shower."

Terra slowly sat up, "I'm starving."

_Knock Knock Knock_

_"Pizza's here!"_ Cyborg's booming voice echoed off the door.

"Ha! Right on time!" Terra jumped off the bed, "Lets go girls!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lot's of fun ahead!<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

The girls had showered and changed into their jammies before joining the boys for dinner. Bumblebee refused to go unless she showered, "I am not going out there, smellin' like a sweat rag."

Which, not long after, all the girls agreed.

Raven did not want to snuggle up to Hunter sweaty and sticky. _'Snuggling.'_ It sent shivers down the empath's spine.

_Love squealed, and Happy shrieked in excitement._

When the girls joined the boys, they all sat at the kitchen table munching on slices.

Cyborg however consumed a whole box, consuming three slices at once, and downing a whole 2 liter of Coke in 5 minutes. Letting out a loud belch.

Everyone, minus Raven, laughed.

"Nice one dude!" Speedy grinned.

"That was sweet!" Hunter gave his best friend a fist punch.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Gross." She breathed out. She took a sip of her glass of Pepsi.

Hunter grinned devilishly, and slung his arm around his girlfriend. "Aw, c'mon Rae. You're used to it by now."

"Yes, but it's still gross."

Hunter continued to grin at her.

Raven noticed this and glared at him, "Why do you have that idiotic grin?"

"Try it."

Raven gave him a confused look. "Try what?"

Hunter wiggled his eyebrows, "Belching."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Where's your sense of fun?"

"..."

"Pleeeaaaasssee."

"No."

Hunter looked to the others, who were amused at the little bickering. "Guys?"

Raven looked at them with a death glare, "Don't even-"

"BELCH CONTEST!"

Raven faced palmed, "Great. Now look at what you did." She glared at her boyfriend.

"Yup."

"You're a dumb ass."

Hunter laughed, 'I'm your dumb ass though."

Raven sighed, "Yes, yes you are."

Hunter draped his arm around her, "Yup. You love me though."

Raven deadpanned, "Do I?"

Hunter grasped his chest dramatically, "Ouch."

Raven smiled, "You're such a drama queen."

"But you still love me."

"Irrevocably."

Hunter grinned, "So you'll do it?"

Raven's smile vanished, "Really?"

Hunter looked at the others again.

They all broke out chanting "Raven! Raven! Raven! Raven! RAVEN!"

Raven threw her hands up,"FINE!"

Everyone grinned and high-fived each other.

"_Finally, I can show everyone what I got!" Rude exclaimed._

_All the other emotions groaned._

Raven sighed, "I can't believe I'm doing this." she mumbled.

Cyborg cleared his throat, "Ok, so were gonna go clockwise starting with Bumblebee, then mua, then Rob..and so on. Alriigght, ladies first."

'_Glad I'm the last one.' Raven thought._

"_Good, gives me time to get warmed up!" Rude rubbed her hands together._

Bumblebee grabbed her cup and took a long drink. Everyone waited until she let out a belch.

"Dude, on the scale that was about a 8!" Hunter high-fived Bumblebee.

"I give her 10!"

Terra rolled her eyes, "You would. But that was awesome Bee! I give a 7."

Starfire, who's used to these contests by now, didn't need an explanation of the meaningless scaling. "I give friend Bumblebee a 8 as well."

Nightwing nodded, "8."

Speedy and Aqualad gave their leader a ten, by the death glare they received from her.

Raven sighed as the attention was on her, she shrugged her shoulders, "A 9."

"You're just being nice." Bumblebee made a face at her, and giggled.

After everyone else had their turn, with Starfire and Cyborg in tie being they managed to literally shake the air around them, it was now finally Raven's turn.

The empath gulped as the brought her cup of Pepsi to her lips and hesitated. She glared at Hunter, "You're so gonna get it for this."

Hunter just grinned, "Go on."

Raven sighed, "Better get this over with." And she chugged down her cup of coke.

They all waited eagerly.

Raven could feel the sensation of air filling her chest, building momentum. Surprised to feel she could hold it his long, being she's never done anything like this before. _'Wait..'_

_"Here we go!" Rude cheered._

_'Oh no.'_ Raven's eyes slightly widened as her mouth involuntarily opened to let out a belch so loud, it felt as though an earthquake was going on. And for a moment, some of the Titan's had thought Terra was helping her out with that dramatic effect.

But they were wrong.

It was all Raven. She finally closed her mouth with her hand flying to cover it.

The Titans stared at their half-demon friend in awe and shock.

Raven's ever-so comic genius boyfriend was the first to break the silence, "Holy mother of belches..that..was..AWESOME!"

Ravens hot him a glare, as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"Oh my god, definitely over the scale!" Terra laughed, rolling on her side.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg held his hand out front of Raven, C'mon girl, don't leave me hangin'."

Raven tapped his palm with her free hand quickly.

Speedy laughed, "Raven definitely won!"

"You go girl!"

Starfire was in a fit of giggles, "That was most wonderous!"

Nightwing smiled, "I gotta say Raven, definitely didn't know you had it in you."

Raven finally removed her hand, "Honestly, neither did I."

Everyone laughed.

Hunter nudged her arm playfully, "See! I told you!"

Raven shot him a death glare.

Hunter dropped his head, "Shutting up now."

Raven gave him a smile that read, _'if you know what's good for you.' _"So how about the movie? We have a busy day tomorrow and it's starting to get late."

"Raven's right." Nightwing stated.

"So what movie are we watching?" Terra asked.

Nightwing grinned, "The Avengers."

"Sweet!" Hunter grinned and rubbed his hands together.

"Movie time!" Cyborg got up, along with the rest, and they began cleaning up their messes.

Starfire zoomed into the kitchen, "I shall gather the snacks and more refreshments!"

"Right behind ya." Bumblebee grabbed bowls and placed them on the counter as Starfire began to open backs and boxes of sweets and chips. The Titans East leader places bags of popcorn in the microwave.

Raven walked toward the doors, "I'm gonna get blankets."

Terra followed her, "I'll help."

The two girls walked out of the room.

The boys finished cleaning up and helped the two girls set the short table in front of the sofa. No sooner did they have all the snacks set up, Raven and Terra came back with armfuls of blankets. They let them drop on the sofa when they were behind it.

Cyborg stretched his arms, "Well alright." The half robot walked over to the dvd player and popped in the movie. The screen flickered on and the previews began playing. Everyone grabbed a blanket and situated themselves along the sofa.

Starfire and Nightwing were cuddled on the right end of the sofa. Starfire was wrapped up in Nightwing's arms against his chest, he pulled their red blanket up under their arms. Starfire let out a very content sigh.

Cyborg and Bumblebee were seated in the center, with Cyborgs legs crossed infront of him. He grabbed a bowl of popcorn and some candies before Bumblebee snuggled into his side, with their black blanket drapped over the shifter.

Terra and Aqualad were sitting on the other end of the sofa with a respectable distance between them. Although the expressions on their faces say differently, they both kept the respectable space. Terra grabbed some snacks.

Speedy was sitting between Cyborg and his leader, and Robin and Starfire. Happily munching on potato chips and M&M's.

Raven and Hunter were on the floor, in front of the sofa between Terra and Aqualad, Cyborg and Bumblebee. Hunter was sitting comfortably so Raven was nestled right between his legs, her back against his chest and both his arms were wrapped around her. Their purple blanket wrapped snuggled around them, trapping them like a caterpillar in a cocoon. Raven let out a long content sigh, and smiled as she felt Hunter's warm arms snake around her small waist.

Once everyone was comfortable, Raven used her powers to dim the lights. It sorta gave a movie theater effect.

Hunter chuckled to himself.

Raven quirked an eyebrow, "What's so funny?" she whispered.

_'How did she..? Empath.' _The changeling smiled, shaking his head, "Nothing."

Raven inwardly shrugged.

The movie started and everyone was instantly engrossed.

* * *

><p><em>Agent Phil shows Thor a file of Jane as he explains her whereabouts, assuring the God of Thunder his love his safe. "As soon as Loki took the Doctor, we moved Jane Foster. We've got an excellent observatory in Tromsove. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. handsome fee, private plane..very remote. She'll be safe."<em>

_Thor looked very pleased, but clear that something is bothering him. "Thank you. It's no accident Loki taking Eric Sulvic. I dread what he plans for him once he's done. Eric is a good man."_

_"He talks about you a lot." Agent Phil stands up and begins walking away from the computers, "You changed his life. You changed everything around here." Thor follows._

_"They were better as they were. We pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced. But we-we come here battling like bildshipe."_

_Agent Phil stops, and looks at Thor confused. "Like what?"_

_"Bildshipe. You know, huge, scaly, big antlers." Thor tries to demonstrate, but Agent Phil is still confused. "You don't have those?"_

_Agent Phil shakes his head, "I don't think so."_

_"Well, they are repulsive. And they trample everything in their path."_

Speedy chuckled, "Hey BB, sounds like you." he whispered.

Hunter shook his head smirking, "Whatever, _Legolas_." he whispered back.

Speedy playfully nudged Hunter in the shoulder.

_Thor and the Hulk are fighting in the cargo hold._

Nighwing whispered in Starfire's ear, "You know, the Hulk kinda reminds me of Hunter when he throws a tantrum."

Starfire giggled, and playfully elbowed him in the gut, "Be the nice!" she whispered back. Although, they both grinned at the thought.

* * *

><p><em>Agent Maria shouted, "Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart!" She shoots an oncoming enemy.<em>

Hunter was playing with a lock of Ravens hair between his fingers. "Hey Rae, " speaking low enough for her ears only, his deep voice sending shivers down Raven's spine.

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking, how 'bout giving each other pet names? I wanna start calling you honey, sweetheart, and baby..babe."

"I dont know about babe."

Hunter smiled, hearing the humor, but serious tone in her voice. "That was as close to an approval he was going to get. He pressed his lips to her cheek breathing in her intoxicating scent, briefly tightening his arms around her, and nuzzling his face into her neck, "PDA?" his voice was muffled against her skin and hair.

Raven smiled loving the feel of him, "Hmmhmm. Well, I'm gonna hold your hand. Kissing is to a minimum, only in public." Raven felt her neck slightly vibrate, realizing he was chuckling

" 'Kay."

He pulled his head back up.

Raven frowned when she felt his breath leave her neck and subconsciously traced the muscle cords on his arm, memorizing them. Right then and there she felt a sudden urge to attack his lips.

Turning so she could nuzzle his neck, she lifted her arm up and snaked her hand to the nape of his neck. Hunter looked down at her in slight surprise, curious on what she was going to do. He her fingers softly rubbing through his hair, then felt pressure. He took no more hints and lowered his lips to her's, in a passionate kiss. His hand instantly cupped the back of her head to deepen the kiss. Oh how he loved her lips. So soft and plump, perfectly made for him and him alone.

Raven just couldn't get enough of him. She loved his warm tender lips, she poured all her emotions into the kiss and fought back the urge to completely twist around and take him all in.

"I think that's better than the movie."

The two instantly broke apart, breathing heavily. Hunter grumbled something incoherent and glared at Speedy. "You seriously need to get yourself a girl."

Speedy smirked. "Yea, when the right one comes along."

"Kinda hard to notice one when you got that mirror of yours constantly in your face, admiring yourself. Look beyond your own reflection for once, _pretty boy_." Bumblebee smirked.

Aqualad laughed, "I second that."

Speedy glared at his team mates. He grumbled, "Who asked you."

Hunter chuckled, "Points for me. I got your two of your team-mates on my side."

Speedy's glare snapped to the green hero, "Oh shut it." he growled.

Raven shook her head smiling.

* * *

><p><em>The team watched as another horde of alien's filed out of the portal.<em>

_Black Widow's eyes widened, "Guys.."_

_Iron Man shifted his weight, "Call it, Captain."_

_"Alright, listen up.." Captain America walked forward. "Until we can close that portal up, our priorities remain here. Martin, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark you got the perimeter. Anything that gets more than three blocks out, turn it back or you turn it to ash."_

_Hawkeye looks at Iron Man, "Wanna give me a lift?"_

_"Right. Better clench up Legolas."_

Hunter laughed, "Ha!"

Speedy rolled his eyes.

_"Thor, you gotta try and bottle up that portal. Slow 'em down. You got the lightning, light the bastards up."_

_Thor nodded and swung his hammer until he disappears into the sky._

_Captain America addresses Black Widow, "You and me, we stay here in the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk.."_

_The Hulk turns his attention to Captain America._

_"Smash."_

_The Hulk grins and jumps away to attack the aliens._

Everybody roared with laugher.

* * *

><p><em>Hawkeye was firing his arrows at the aliens, never missing a hit. He then hit an alien with his head turned the opposite direction, talking to Iron Man.<em>

"Sorry Speedy, but Hawkeye is definitely a better arrowman then you. That was_ HOT!" _Terra beamed at the movie.

Speedy crossed his arms, growling. "Whatever."

"I admit he is the good-looking." Starfire grinned. Nightwing huffed under his breath.

"Who's your favorite Raven?" Starfire asked.

Raven rose her eye brows. She felt Hunter's intense gaze over her, and couldn't help but crack a smile. Now she wasn't one to pick out the hottest male character in a movie, but if she had too.."I'm gonna have to go with Thor."

Hunter grumbled under his breath.

"Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee smiled, shaking her head, "Sorry, got mine right here." Shes snuggled more into his side.

"Booya." Cyborg grinned.

Bumblebee sucked in a breath, "But I agree with Raven."

Cyborg narrowed his eye, "Fine, traitor."

Bumblebee giggled, "I still love you. I got my personal Thor."

Cyborg grinned once more, "Ya know it. I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>"Ah!"<em>

_The Hulk roared._

_"What the hell.."_

_Thor sighed in relief._

_"What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."_

_Captain America looked around the distroyed city. "We won."_

_Iron Man sighed in relief, "Alright yeay. Hooray, good job guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just..take a day. You ever try shawarma?"_

_Captain America smiled._

_"There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I dont know what it is, but I want to try it."_

_Thor shook his head, "We're not finished yet._

"Please what is this shawarma?" Starfire stroked Nightwing's arm that held her close to his body.

Nightwing smiled, "It's..like an Arabic taco. They're actually not that bad."

Starfire nodded slowly, "I see."

They returned their attention to the movie.

_Loki grunts as he lifts himself up, leaning on the lighted four step-steps.. He senses something and slowly turns his head._

_The Avengers stood in front of Loki, glaring at him. The Hulk seethes, and Hawkeye draw an arrow and point it at Loki._

_"If it's all the same to you..I'll have that drink now." He looks up at them nervously._

_The Hulk growled._

Hunter chuckled darkly, "Dude, you're definitely toast."

* * *

><p>Once the movie ended, all the Titans stretched, the movie too action packed for anyone to have fallen asleep.<p>

"Dude, best movie this year!" Hunter yawned. Raven stretched with him and let out a quiet giggle when Hunter grunted, wrapping his arms around her once more.

Nightwing stood up, "Alright Titans, let's get some sleep. We got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." He pulled Starfire up with him, causing the alien to giggle.

Starfire captured his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, Nightwing's hands slid down to her lower back.

"Mmm.." Nightwing groaned in their kiss.

"Agreed." Bumblebee got up and kissed Cyborg, "G'd night Sparky."

"Night, Queen Bee." Cyborg watched until Bumblebee retreated behind the doors. "Damn.." He whispered.

Aqualad bade Terra good night, on an awkward note, and she left for the night to Starfire's room.

Hunter and Raven were still tangled in their blanket. "No, all mine." the changeling clung to his girlfriend.

"Gar.." Raven sighed, relaxing her weight against his chest. She twisted her body to face his. Staring into his emerald orbs. Letting Love take over, Raven grasped the back of his head, her fingers entangled in his mossy green hair. Raven pulled his face closer to her own, she felt his hot breath on her lips.

Hunter slowly grinned, heat flamed in his cheeks. His mind completely fogged. "You're..really getting into this.."

Raven's lips met his in a soft kiss, the lips melded into one another. Raven felt vibrations against her lips as Hunter let out a low groan. Raven nearly smiled, instead she allowed the kiss to go deeper, then suddenly pulled back.

Hunter's eyes widened, a huge grin spread across his face, "Whoa.."

After they regained their breath, Raven leaned in for another kiss. Hunter closed his eyes, and waited for her lips to attach to his once more.

Raven pause a hair width from his lips, "Good night." She then phased away, leaving Hunter dazed.

The green Titan huffed, "Wha-Oh, what a tease." He crossed his arms and leaned his head back. He grinned when the tv flashed, Cyborg grabbed two controllers.

"So who's up for ass kickin'?"

**-BBRAE-**

The girls all laid out their sleeping bags, even Starfire.

"I shall not slumber on my bed, while my friends slumber in the bags of sleep!"

No one argued with the Tameranean princess. And Silkie, to say the least, was very comfortable to have the big round pink bad all to himself.

"Ya' know, once you get past the maggot-y look, he's actually kinda cute." Bumblebee giggled laid on her stomach, her head rested on her hands.

"He is my little bumgorf." Starfire beamed, "Although I do admit, before I looked past his appearance, I was a bit repulsed."

Terra's eyebrows furrowed, "Uh, what's a.._bumgorf?"_

Raven cracked a smile, "It her term for a baby." She floated in the lotus position above her dark violet sleeping bag, meditating. Now that she was free from her destiny, Raven found she didn't have to meditate that often as she did before. Now, the empath only meditated in mornings, and often before bed. Raven wanted to get as much meditation in as possible, for tomorrow's events.

Terra nodded her head, "Ah." She then smiled, "So, besides me, who else is excited for tomorrow?"

Almost instantly Starfire squealed in delight, causing Raven to lose focus completely. "I am!"

The empath fell hard on her bottom, "Ow."

Starfire covered her mouth, "I am most sorry Raven! I let my excitement get the best of me."

Raven rubbed her bruised bottom, "I can hear that. It's alright." She tucked herself in her sleeping bag.

Bumblebee held back a laugh. "Ahem. I can't wait either! I mean, the beach, and going to a party? Dancin? Best weekend ever! We get to show off our sexy selves. Hey Terra, this is a great chance to get closer to,_ Aquuaaallaaad_." Bumblebee made a kissy face.

"Oh, you!" Terra threw her pillow at her leader, it colliding with her head, "Direct hit!"

"Hey!" Bumblebee giggled, throwing Terra's pillow back her. Bumblebee also hit Terra directly in the face.

Terra and Bumblebee glared at each other before looking at the other two Titans. A grin slowly formed on Starfire's face.

Raven glanced around the three girls, it clicked. She felt their emotions roll off them in waves, "Oh no.."

"Oh yes." Terra stood up, firmly gripping her pillow.

Bumblebee jumped up, holding her pillow above her head,_ "PILLOW FIGHT!" _she bellowed.

"No!" Raven yelled Ducking under her arms.

The girls laughed and screamed as pillows were thrown everywhere. Starfire threw a pillow at Raven, the pillow connecting with her head.

Raven growled. "ENOUGH!" the empath rose to her feet. A pillow clutched in her hand.

Starfire pinched her lips together, dropping her pillow. Her eyes swelled, "I did not mean to upset you."

Bumblebee and Terra stared at Raven with terror.

Raven stared at the girls. An evil grin slowly formed across her face, "I need more ammo." She threw the pillow at the stunned alien princess.

The girls broke out in hysterics. They continued the pillow fight, eventually breaking into tag teams. Raven and Terra, against Starfire and Bumblebee. Starfire got a little too rough with her strength and one of her pillows exploded into a shower of downy feathers in Terra's and Raven's face.

Bumblebee and Starfire roared with laughter, clutching their stomachs, "You look like chickens!"

Terra and Raven looked at each other, and nodded before picking up too pillows in each hand. They let out war cries, and chased the two laughing Titans out of the room and down the hall.

**-BBRAE-**

"I'm gonna so cream you bird boy!" Speedy furiously tapped buttons on the controller.

Hunter smirked, "Dude, that sounds so wrong."

A vein pulsed in Speedy's head, "Shut up green bean."

The boys laughed, watching the competition between Nightwing and Speedy.

There was a scream from the hallway, followed by laughing. Suddenly the ops' room doors opened, Starfire and Bumblebee ran out, using pillows as shields, as more pillows came hurdling towards them. Raven and Terra ran out completely covered in downy feathers.

"What the-" The boys completely forgot about the game, and their attention completely on the girls.

"Dude, girls having a pillow fight."

"Sweet.."

Starfire chucked a pillow towards Terra's direction, but Terra was too quick and ducked before the pillow made contact with her head.

However, the poor fellow behind her wasn't so lucky.

"Watch out!"

"Ompf!" The force was so strong, Hunter flipped completely over the sofa, and landed with a thud.

"Oh, friend Hunter, I apologize!" Starfire stood with wide eyes, "Is he injured?"

"Uh.." Hunter slowly rose up in a daze, "I-I'm good..I think.." He shook his head, then looked at the girls, and back at the pillow. A grin crept across his face. "Game on."

He threw the pillow at Cyborg, "Oh no you didn't!"

"Ultimate Pillow Fight!"

Raven conjured all the pillows in the tower, making a pile of them in the middle of the ops' room.

"Yes!" Hunter dove in the pile, and popped up as a gorilla, throwing pillows at everyone.

"Hey, no fair! No powers!" Speedy grabbed a pillow and threw it at the large green ape.

Hunter morphed back to himself. "Fine." The threw a pillow at Speedy's face, causing him to fall to the floor. Hunter laughed, the then felt a pillow collide at the back of his head and fell forward. He sat up to see his attacker.

Raven smiled sheepishly. "Got you."

Hunter grinned and jumped up, "Oh, no you don't!"

Raven squealed in her throat and ran._ 'I cannot believe I'm doing this!'._

_"Well, with my help!" Happy giggled. "It's about time we had some fun! I love pillow fights!"_

Raven gasped when she felt strong arms snatch her from behind, "Got you." His voice whispered in her ear. "This is something I can definitely get used to." He chuckled, plucking white feather's from her hair.

"Feathers?"

"No. You being playful. Don't get me wrong, I love you just the way you are."

Raven smiled, "Yes, well..you're still an idiot."

Hunter quirked an eyebrow. "Am I?"

"Yes." She disappeared from his grasp.

_"GET HIM!" _

"Wha-" Hunter had just enough time before he noticed everyone pelting him with pillows. "Hey! No fair! Why!"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ok, there isnt enough sorry's I can write LOL..my computer had crashed on me (not to mention it had to be completely rebooted and I lost EVERYTHING before I could save anything and ALLL the chapters I had written up are gone so I have to rewrite all the chapters)and we couldnt figure out why because it was working just fine..come to fine out it needed a new power chip.. 0.o**_

_**So I PROMISE I will update ASAP..I wanted to post two chapters because I owe it too you..but I havent had much time either..I started working third shift and its beginning to take its tol on me :( But I'm nearly done with the next chapter dont worry!**_

_**With out anymore delay..on with the story!**_

_**P.S. I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"Yo guys!" Bumblebee trotted throught the sand towards her half robot boyfriend and jumped up in his arms. She wore a yellow bikini bandeau bikini top with black hipster bottoms.

"Helloo, sexy." he teased.

The girls laid the blankets on an open spot in the sand, setting their beach bags and stretching out on the blanket.

The boys faces fell.

"Babe.." Hunter pointer to the water. He just had on black swim shorts.

Raven sighed, "Well, can you rub lotion.." before she could finish Hunter had the lotion and sat behind her. Raven wore a puple halter bikin top with the straps tying around the neck and ribcage, with jean booty short bottoms (swimsuit fabric of course). Hunter happily applied the lotion on her back, brushing the loose straps and her hair to the side. "Have I told you lately how sexy you are?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Yes, the whole way to the beach, Gar."

Nightwing, who wore red swim shorts, plopped down next to Starfire, "Baby, you look so hot."

Stafire giggled, and leaned against him. The alien princess wore a pink bikini top with the left breast cup bedazzled with hearts and a stars, with a silver ringed chained belt attatched to the pink hipster bikini bottoms.

Aqualad, who wore dark blue swim shorts, walked with Terra towards the others. Terra removed her light blue throwover, tossing it beside Raven. The geomance donned a brown bikini top and bottoms, with a blue belt trim on the top of the brief cut bottoms. After Terra removed her throwover, and having to snap Aqualad out of his trance on her, he carried her to the water and they both engaged in splashing around.

Bumblebee sat next to Starfire, as Cyborg got the football from the bags. "C'mone guys, time to throw around the pig skin!" he dashed to the water shore, tossing it to Speedy.

Bumblebee nudged Nighwing and Hunter, "Go on guys, your girls arent going anywhere." she grinned.

Hunter kissed Raven's neck before to join Cyborg and Speedy.

Nightwing knodded, gently lifting Starfires chin, softly kissing her lips. "Be back soon." he reluctantly left her side, joining the boys in the game. "Cy, im open!"

"Come on Aqua!"

The girls laid out on the blanket giggling at they're boys enthusiasm in the game.

Terra soon joined them. "Oh, you cant take the football away from boys."

Raven grinned, "Boys will be boys."

"Ya'll got that right." Bumblebee said, they all laughed.

"Um, there seems to be more boys looking at us.' Starfire pointed out a group of hunky young men staring at them.

"Ok, I gotta say they are hot. Dont tell Hunter I said that." Raven playfully warned.

"No problem there." Terra said quietly.

They stared back at the hunky men, grinning.

Big mistake. The group of guys made their way over to the girls. Oblivious to the fact they're the Titans.

"Hey ladies." One of the guys winked, he had toned muscles and sandy colored hair that was medium in length.

Terra peered from behind her sunglasses.

Another guy piped up, "I gotta say, you girls are the finest bunch on this beach." he was a bit smaller then the other, but had dark brunett hair that fell in his baby blue eyes.

The girls giggled.

Bumblebee lifted rested on her elbows, "'Sup fellas. Im Bumblebee, and this here is Starfire, Raven and Terra. We're the Titans."

The boys took a step back.

"Wha-no way.."

"Thats awsome!"

"We so didnt recognize you."

"So wheres.."

"Our boys are playing in the water. But I gotta warn you, they can be protective, so.." Bumblebee raised her eyebrows.

"Especially my Robin.."

"..and my Hunter."

The blonde guy put a hand on the back of his head, "Oh, well were sorry. No harm done."

"Aw its alright. They can chill with us for a bit right girls?" They all knodded. "Besides, they wouldn't dare try any funny business.." Terra's smiled sweetly.

"Uh..no its ok..we were actually headin over to the snack bar." the blonde made his way around the girls. "See ya around ladies."

"Bye."

When they all left the girls laughed.

"Wow, they were totally trippin over themselves." Terra smirked.

"Yes they did seem the 'taken back'." Stafire giggled.

They all sighed and rested in the sun once more.

**-BB/RAE-**

Speedy trotted out of the water, and ran towards the girls. "Hey girls. So I saw your fan club." he teased.

"Yea, well..figured we get rid of them before there was a scene." Raven replied.

Speedy chuckled, "Smart move." He grabbed his goggles and ran back to the water.

"Babe!"

Starfire raised her head, "Which babe?" She giggled to the girls.

They laughed.

Nightwing came running over. "C'mone Star, come in the water with me." When she didnt respond, he smiled wickedly and shock his ebony hair of the water dripping from it.

The girls shrieked

"Nightwing!"

"Oh, my Robin, what am i ever going to do with you?"

"Oh, i got a few ideas." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Robin!"

Starfire laughed and flew up grabbing his arms.

"Wait! Star! No!" he kicked his feet as she hovered above the water and let him go. He fell into the water, coming back up. "Babe, that was so not fair!" Starfire landed in the water next to him, the water reaching above her chest.

"I believe I just 'air dunked' you." she laughed.

They boys nearly drowned because they were laughing so hard. "Dude, that was awsome." Hunter choked out.

"That was priceless!"

The girls rolled around on the blanket laughing.

Nightwing shook his head smiling, "Oh come here you." he grabbed Starfire and pulled her in a kiss. Suddenly submerging them underwater. They both popped up, gasping for air.

Nightwing laughed when she started splashing him.

Terra sat up, "I dont know about you two, but im hittin the water."

"Yea, I'll come too." Bumblebee got up, "You coming too Rae?"

Raven stared at the water, "Um..sure."

They all trotted to the water.

"Heeyy, who are those hotties coming towards these fine men." Hunter flexed his arms, a wide smile formed on his face. Raven looked at him, and ran her fingers through her hair. Bending down to feel the water, giving Hunter a seductive look.

Hunter's mouth dropped open, and about to faint.

Terra and Bumblebee cracked up. "Girl, look at you all teasing him. That boy looks like hes going to pass out. He cant handle you!" Bumblebee bent over laughing histarically.

Raven bit her lip, "Oh I love teasing him. Watch this." She jumped in the water and submerged herself.

Hunter looked around, looking where she might pop up. Then he saw her. His eyes widdened so big they were about to burst, his heart beating feverously.

Raven slowly emerged from the water, the sunrays reflecting from her skin and hair. She slowly moved her hands to wipe the water from her eyes and to the back of her head, and winked at him.

Hunter stared transfixed.

Speedy nudged him, "Dude, you better go get your girl before I do." he chuckled.

Hunter shook his head, "Dude, i dont think so." he morphed into a fish and swam towards Amber.

Bumblebee laughing again, "Raven that was _too_ perfect! Priceless!"

Raven grinned. Hunter morphed back into himself and grabbed Raven by her waist lifting her up, causing her to shriek, and laughed. "Your mine, forever!"

"I know." Raven wrapped both her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth.

Terra and Bumblebee waddled through the water over to the other three. Aqualad picked Terra up bridal Style. "Wanna see my world? I wont go completely down."

Terra knodded, blushing. She took a deep breath before they dove under the water.

Bumblebee eyed Cyborg, who looked at her questionly, and jumped on him. The both fell into the water, and popped back up, kissing.

"Ok, my cue to leave. Hey they look available." Speedy swam to a band of girls.

"You look sexy wet." Nightwing said wrapping his arms around Starfires waist, who looked confused. "Baby whats wrong?"

"Robin, I wish to partake in the "Chicken' game. But I am still uncertain how it works."

Robins eyes widdened. "Star, where did you hear that?"

"When we were doing the shopping, I overheard some girls talking about the game. You earthling have strange names for such games. You still amaze me." Starfire smiled and kissed him, "Please do the explaining if the game." she asked sweetly.

Nightwing chuckled, "Hmm, well since you asked nicely. The game Chicken, you need at least 4 players, but it can be as many as you want as long as it's an even number. All the players pair up, with one sitting on the shoulders of the other. But the girl is always on top. Or it can be..girl on girl." Robin cleared his throat. "When the game leader says go, it's every team for themselves. The team's objective is to knock the other teams over. The last pair standing is the winner. Also, you may want to have a couple of ref's walking through the fray to make sure nobody gets pinned down under water. If you have a really big group. Does that help?"

Starfire knodded, "Yes, very much so. Thank y.." Starfire shrieked and jumped on her boyfriend, when Hunter popped out of the water behind her. He laughed.

"Gar.." Nightwing gave him a stern look.

Raven swam up next to them, "I told him not to do it."

"I know. Im sorry, it was just too easy." But he was suddenly dragged under, Aqualad stood in his place, with Terra on his back.

"So was that." They all laughed, then Hunter popped back up.

"Dude, so not cool."

Nightwing cleared his throat, "Guys, Star want to play chicken."

Their eyes shot up. "Really?" Aqualad shrugged his shoulders, "I'm in. What about you Ter?"

Terra nodded, grinning.

"Of course, I'm in." Hunter lifted his hands in the air.

Raven shrugged, "Why not." She grabbed onto Hunter. He wrapped an arm around her waist and put his other hand up to his mouth. "Cy! Bee! Come over here!"

Cyborg and Bumblebee soon joined them, "whats up?"

"Wanna play chicken?" Nighwing asked.

"Yea!"

"I'll go get Speedy. We need a ref." Hunter morphed into a dolphin and swam to get Speedy. Returning a few minutes later.

"So, were playin chicken, nice." Speedy grinned.

Cyborg lifted Bumblebee onto his shoulders. Aqualad did the same to Terra. Starfire floated in the air, Nightwing gently pulled her down on his shoulders. Hunter dove under the water, Raven gasped as she was suddenly being lifted out of the water, sitting on her boyfriend's shoulders.

"Show off." Speedy smirked. Then he put his game face on. "Ok this is how its going down. Rob and Star, your against Aqua and Terra. So, Raven and BB, your against Bee and Cyborg. Speedy has only two rules, no powers, and have fun! Get to chicken!"

The girls grabbed their opponents shoulders and began trying to knock eachother off.

"Go babe!"

"Get her Star!"

"Knock her off Bee! Come on baby!"

"Whoo!"

The chanting and cheering went on.

"Terra, many apologize to this." Starfire used her strenght and shoved them back so hard, a small wave formed behind Aqualad, who used it to steady himself.

"Darn!"

Raven and Hunter laughed. They noticed a crowd began to form around them.

"C'mone Rae, their pushovers!" Hunter chanted as he steadied them in the water.

"Im trying!" she giggled as she gripped Bumblebee's arms.

"Uh, uh. Your goin down girl!" Bumblebee laughed at Raven's expression.

"Wait, wait no!" Nightwing tried catching Starfire, but failed. Starfire screamed as she fell back into the water. Seconds later poping up.

"That was most fun!"

"Star, we lost."

Starfire crossed her arms, her hair plastered to her face. "And the mere playing of the game was not enjoyable?"

Nighwing swam over, wipping her soaked hair from her face, "Of course it was." he kissed her softly.

The crowd cheered on as Raven and Bumblebee continued to try and push one another off.

"Oh, your so going down." Bumblebee grunted.

"I believe you are!" Raven tried pushing, but couldnt get Bumblebee off Cyborgs shoulder.

"I could..morph into an ape..and tickle him.."

"Nope, thats cheating." Speedy crossed his arms, and winked at a nearby girl, who giggled in response.

"Whoa, babe. Whoa..whoa!" Raven fell back into the water. She popped back up gasping for air. Hunter laughed, "Whoo!"

Raven laughed as well, "Well, Cy and Bee are the winners!"

The crowd and the couple cheered.

Bumblebee threw her hands in the air, "Whoo!"

Cyborg slapped the water, "Booya!"

"Not so fast there." Speedy crossed his arms.

"You havent defeated us yet." Aqualad cafeful trudged over, with Terra still on his back, over to Bumblebee and Cyborg. "Lets not get ahead of ourselves." Teased the Atlantean.

"Yea, yea..you say that now." Cyborg cracked his knuckles. "Game on."

Terra stretched her shoulders. "Ready to go down,_ boss_."

"Ha!" Bumblebee mirrored Terra. "In yo dream chicka."

"Psh..bring it."

The final round began.

**-BB/RAE-**

Cyborg was whipping up burgers and hotdogs, he made Hunter make his tofu burgers and tofu dogs back at the tower.

"Mmm..those smell great Cy!" Speedy bent over, whiffing the juicy meat.

Cyborg grumbled a thanks.

"Aww, come on dude, dont be a sore loser. It was all for fun. Ya just cant defeat someone who can control water. And he didnt cheat." Speedy added before Cyborg could agrue. "Plus you could beat his butt in video games any day."

Cyborg grinned, "Ya'll got that right!"

Nightwing shook his head, "My team."

Bumblebee giggled, "Oh, you love 'em."

Nightwing chuckled, "I think thats the problem. A little too much love goin on around here." he noticed Terra and Aqualad shifting seashells and carving in the sand. Smirking, he put a hand to the side of his face, whispering to Bumblebee, "Especially from Terra and Aqualad over there."

"I heard that." Terra grinned and smacked sand at him, careful not to get it in his face.

"Hey!" Nightwing laughed, shaking his trunks of the sand.

"Robin!" Starfire ran over crying.

"Star! Baby, whats wrong?" Nightwing looked at her concerned.

She ran into his arms, "I w-was l-looking for the shells of the sea..and w-when i r-r-reached f-for this strange s-shell..it stung me!" She showed her hand, sure enough there was a red swollen area on the palm of her hand.

"Its ok Star. Probably a jellyfish sting. Aqualad!"

Aqualad trotted over. He gingerly took Starfires hand and examined it. "Yup, its a jellyfish sting."

Hunter, Speedy and Cyborg started to laugh, "Dude, theres only one cure for that!"

Cyborg nudged Hunter, smirking, "Well man, change into a dog or somethin."

"Dude I am not doing it!" Hunter flailed his arms.

Nightwing, Raven, Terra and Bumblebee glared at them.

"What?" Cyborg smirked.

"No, actually hot salt water will do the trick."

"Or, I can help her." Raven stood infront of Starfire holding her hand out.

Starfire gingerly placed her hand in Raven's, who hovered her other hand above Starfire's injured hand. "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos." Her hand glowed a brilliant blue. Then the light vanished after a moment. "Feel better?"

"Yes. It does not hurt so much now. Thank you friends!"

"No problem Star." Raven smiled.

"Alright ya'll. Burgers and dogs are ready!"

Everyone ate their fill, Beast Boy chowed down happily on his tofu.

**-BB/Rae-**

As the sun started to set, the Titans packed everything in the T-Car.

Robin unhooked his and Starfire's helmet from his R-cycle, as the Tameranean looked toward the setting sun.

Starfire gasped, "Robin may we sit and watch the sunset together?"

"As much as I would love too, we have to get back and get ready for the party." Nighrwing gave her an apologetic look.

"Oh.."

Cyborg placed each hand on the couple, "I think we can spare a couple minutes."

Starfire grinned at Nightwing, who smiled in responce, "Alright."

Eveyone went to sit on the large ledge infront of the beach.

Terra shivered as the ocean breeze came in.

"C'mere." Aqualad pulled her close.

"Thanks Noah." She rested her head on his chest, gazing at the sunset.

Aqualad smiled softly, "Anytime Ter." He rubbed the back of his neck,

Cyborg's arms wrapped around Bumblebee, who sat in his lap leaning into him. "I love you Bee." he kissed her neck.

"I love you too Sparky." She smiled.

"And only you can call me that." he chuckled.

Raven smiled, herself and Hunter were a few feet from them, sitting on the large ledge facing the sunset. "I gotta use that as milage one of these days. Nah, I shouldnt. Its their thing. What?" She turned to see Hunter staring at her.

He took in the suns golden rays illuminating from her pale skin, her eyes glistening in the light. He smiled. "Your beautiful. I love you forever." he traced his fingers along her jawline and brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. He pulled her in between his legs, her back and head nestled into his chest and stomach.

"I love you too, Gar." Raven snuggled more into him, entwining both her hands in his. She kissed one of his hands, before wrapping them around her, resting them into her lap.

Starfire's head rested on Nightwing's shoulder. His arm wrapped around her waist.

"Oh my Robin. This is a beautiful setting of the sun."

"Hmm, compare to the sunset and you, your way more beautiful. All the time." Nightwing looked into her eyes. It was these moment he treasured, these memories he would always remember forever.

Starfires eyes shimmered, "Robin.." She leaned in and kissed him.

He placed a hand on the nape of her neck, deepening the kiss. Pouring his love into it.

When they broke apart, they looked into each others eyes.

Suddenly they were both soaked.

_**"SPEEDY!"**_ Nighwing bellowed

Speedy rolled in the sand, laughing. "You..shouldve seen..your faces!"

Starfires eyes glowed. "You _will_ regret that!"

Speedy suddenly stopped. "Oh, crap." He ran as fast as his legs could go, yelping as Starfire chased him shooting him with starbolts.

"You shall feel the_ butt-kicking_!"

Robin laughed hystarically, "Speedy! I should warn you.._**never **_piss off a Tameranean!"

"_Now _you tell me!"

Everyone laughed at the scene.

Nightwing wipped the tears from laughing so hard, "Oh, man. I_ love _our family."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok so next chapter is the party :D and it might get a little 'dirty' with some of the dances and Raven will come out of her shell more.<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is! Sorry for waiting an eternity! I'm not real happy about this chapter but, I'll leave the reading and reviews to you..LOL. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Tonight is gonna be so fun!" Terra shrieked in excitement. The geomancer was finishing the last touches on her makeup. Hip-hop music was quietly playing the background.<p>

Stafire beamed, "Agreed!"

"Girl, I dont know how you're done already." She looked Terra up and down, "You look cute."

Terra twirled, giving a dramatic pose, "Why thank you."

The girls giggled.

"Raven, are you the done getting dressed yet?" Starfire called at her bathroom door.

_"Just about."_

"Well hurry up! You still have your hair and makeup to do." Terra plopped on Starfire's bed and picked up her laptop.

_"Yes, I know! I'm just a little nervous, okay."_

Bumblebee huffed, "Stop bein' nervous girl and get yo ass out here!"

_"Fine."_ Raven opened the door, and walked to Starfire's vanity. She picked up her makeup bag and sat on the stool. Raven signed searching through the bag.

Starfire stood next to the empath, "Would you like the help with your hair?"

Raven knodded, "Thanks, I have no idea what to do with it."

Starfire smiled, "I believe I know the 'perfect style'."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Lets get it over with."

As the alien princess fixed up Raven's hair, the empath applied her makeup. Having seen some idea's from the feminen magazines Starfire kept, she was doing surprising well.

Bumblebee checked herself over, giviing a satisfied knod. "Done! What ya'll think?"

Starfire glanced up from her work, "Glorious! Very stunning!"

Terra grinned, "Sexy."

Raven kept working on her face, "Very cute."

Bumblebee crossed her arms, "You didnt even look."

Raven shook her head, "I can see you through the mirror."

Bumblebee dropped her arms, "Right. Well, thanks!" She grinned and sat next to Terra, "Whatcha doin'?"

Terra shrugged. "Playing solitare. Waiting on the slowpokes!"

Bumblebee giggled.

"Watch it over there." Raven warned. she applied the finishing touches on her makeup and and looked it over. _'It looks..not bad actually.'_ "How's my hair coming along Star?"

"Just about finished." Starfire pulled the hair curler from Raven's purple hair, and sprayed a light mist over the curls, giving it a tousled look.

Raven was so engrossed applying her makeup, she didnt even realize what the tameranean was doing. The empath smiled, "It looks good so far Star. You're outfit looks great by the way. Robin is gonna have a hard time keeping his hands off you."

Starfire beamed. "Thank you friend!" She curled a few more strands and pulled the top half of Ravens hair up in a black clip. "I am finished!" Grinning, ahe stepped back and let Raven examine her work.

Raven was taken back. "Wow Star..its..amazing!"

Starfire's grin widdened.

Terra and Bumblebee smiled, "Lookin' good. Hunter is gonna need to pack a mop tonight to soak up all that drool."

The empath blushed at her friend's compliments. "Thanks."

"Well.." Terra stood by the door and everyone stood, "I think it's time for modeling our sexy selves."

The girls giggled and filed out of the room.

**-RAE/BB-**

The boys were pacing in anticipation.

"Damn, why to girls take so long!?" Hunter huffed, throwing his black leather jacket on the sofa.

The girls filed into the ops' room. "Well what'd yall think?"

"I think it was well worth the weight." Aqualad stood in front of the others in a daze, his eyes locked on the blonde geomancer.

"Oh-"

"My-"

"Fucking-"

"God."

The girls burst into a fit of giggles.

"I believe the cat has their tongues,yes?"

Raven smirked, "Not quite, more like their brains turned to mush."

Bumblebee crossed her arms, glaring at the boys. More to Cyborg anyways, "Yall just gonna stand there and gape like fish? The water log your brains?"

The boys snapped out of their stupor and walked up to the girls, minus Speedy.

The arrowmaster wore a yellow blazer and pants, a white singlet, and white sneakers. Speedy kept his mask on.

Cyborg looked Bumblebee over, "Mmm..hello sexy mama." He wore his holoring, dressed in a light grey cargo shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. Dark blue jeans, white sneakers, and a large chain-necklace.

Bumblebee looked up at him seductively. "Not so bad yourself Sparky." She wore a glittery gold tube mid-drift shirt, black skinny jeans with gold pumps, large gold hoop ear-rings, and a gold chain braclett. Her hair was down on tight curls, and applied gold glitter eye shadow with red lip stick.

Aqualad walked up to Terra, smiling nervously at her, "Hey. You look..wow..stunning."

The geomancer donned a baby blue bandeau top with frills on the front, white tight jeans with brown heeled boots. She had brown feathered ear-rings and brown bangeled bracletts. Her hair was pulled in a sideways ponytail in wavy curls. She had light blue eye shadow, eyeliner, and light pink lipgloss. Terra smiled at the floor, "T-Thanks. You look great yourself." She looked up at him sheepishly.

Aqualad's attire was simple. A blue long sleeved double collar-cuff slim dress shirt, with black jeans, and black dress shoes. His hair was pulled back in a low pony tail.

Nighwing took Starfire in. "Wow hun, you look absolutely beautiful! And that is an understatement."

Starfire giggled and twirled. The Tameranean princess wore a light pink and white striped half-shoulder sloped shirt, a white mid-belt, with faded blue short-shorts, and light pink strapped heels. A diamond braclett, with a matching loose choker and ear-rings. Her hair was in a messy bun with several loose curled locks. She applied light pink eye make-up in a cat eye look, and clear lip gloss. "Thank you! Appologise for the time it took, but it was most needed."

Nightwing chuckled, "Like Aqua said, well worth the wait."

"And you look most handsome indeed!" Starfire grinned.

The Titan's leader wore a red slim-fit button dress shirt, a black muscle shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black boots. He also donned a pair of sunglasses instead of his mask. His hair was styled in the 'Edward Cullen' look. Nightwing pulled Starfire close, "Mmm, thank you." He closed the distance giving her a seering kiss.

Hunter wolf-whistled at Raven, he just couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. _And she smells..amazing! _He was completely mesmerized by her beauty.

The empath wore a dark purple shoulder-less top; the sleeves solid on the inner arms, but in criss-cross openings on the outer arms and hips. Dark blue shimmery skinny jeans, and black strapped only jewelry were small silver hooped ear-rings. Raven's hair was done in loose curls, the top half pulled back in a black clip. She applied light lavender smokey eye make-up, and clear lip gloss.

Hunter swallowed. Was he dreaming? _'I mean Raven's always been gorgeous..but damn!'_

"Earth to Gar." Raven snapper her fingers in his face and sighed when he seemed to snap out of his trance.

"S-Sorry Rae. You just look so gorgeous! Smokin' hot!"

Raven blushed, "You really think so?"

Hunter smirked, shaking his head. "Nah. I know so!"

Raven rolled her eyes and smiled, "Idiot."

The green Titan drapped his arm around Raven. "I'm your idiot."

Raven playfullly shoved him, "But thanks, you look great too."

"Pshh, great? Or..sexy?" Hunter flexed his free arm showing off this biceps. His muscles bulged against the fabric of his shirt as he flexed his arm. Raven couldn't help but stare. Hunter wore a dark purple button up shirt with the sleeves pulled up as well as unbuttoned, with a tight black t-shirt underneath, faded blue jeans, a gray belt, and black sneakers. His hair in a 'Alex Pettyfer' do.

Raven shook her head, "I actually gotta admit..pretty damn sexy."

Hunter grinned, "I know."

The empath rolled her eyes, "Oh wipe the smug look off."

Speedy clapped his hands together and did a small dance, "Lets go party people!"

**-BB/RAE-**

When the Titans arrived, the party was in full swing, 'Yeah' by Usher blarred from the speakers.

"Whoop-whoop! Yeah, thats what I'm talking about!" Cyborg goofed off infront of everyone, causing his friends to laugh and his girlfriend facepalmed.

"Of all the idiots in the world, I get stuck with the biggest of 'em all."

Raven smirked, "Nah, I think mine tops yours."

Bumblebee laughted, "We will see."

Hunter jumped infront and thrusted his hips in every direction, "Oh yea, my MC Hamma' is breaking loose!"

Raven eyed Bumblebee.

"Alright then, you're dating the worlds biggest idiot."

Both girls burst out laughing.

Starfire grabbed Nightwing's arm in excitement, "Can we do the dancing now? The pop, locking and drop it?"

Nightwing's eyes widdened at his girlfriend, "Uh..um.."

Speedy clapped Nightwing on the shoulder, "Yea, go get down with your girl bird boy."

Starfire pulled her boyfriend in the fray.

Speedy laughed and went off himself, immediatly striking up a conversation with Argent.

Hunter led Raven to the dance floor, "Ya ready to dance?"

Raven sucked in her breath and looked around.

Hunter chuckled, Raven looked adorable when she was nervous. "Hey, love. Just keep your eyes on me, let the music flow through you. Don't worry about everyone else, alot of people can't dance."

Raven broke out in a smile, and giggled.

The Changeling gave her a confused look, "..what?"

Raven cupped his face, "I love you, but you can be so thick sometimes. I said I _don't_ dance, I never said I_ couldn't_."

Hunter grinned, "Try me."

Raven shook her head, "Fine."

The song had changed to 'DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again' by Usher ft. Pitbull. Hunter placed his hands on Raven's hips, and Raven flushed her body against his, moving to the beat. The green Titan's eyebrows shot up, and broke out in a grin.

If Raven wasn't sneaking glances at Starfire and Nightwing, she would almost be 100% confident in what she was doing. Dancing completely alone with no one watching is one thing. Being in a setting with a lot of people and not to mention with your beloved, is a hole lot different. But Raven wasnt lying when she said she couldn't dance. For being..well _Raven_..she wasn't bad at all. But seeing how confident and free willed Starfire was, Raven wanted to feel just that.

"Wow Rae, you're good! Maybe you could even to a break dance."

Raven glared at her boyfriend, "Not a chance."

Hunter shrugged, "Just a suggestion."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Here's one: Stop talking." Before he knew it, Raven planted her lips on Hunter's in a kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, both their bodies still moving to the song. When they broke apart, Hunter grinned and pulled Raven closer to him. He leaned down and trailed hot kisses down her neck, wrapping his arms tighter around Raven.

He suddenly pulled away and started to dance, "Let's take this up a notch."

Raven gave him a questioning look.

Hunter grinned, "Yo, Rob!"

NightWing looked over from where he was dancing with Starfire, giving the changeling a look of annoyance.

"Why dont we show the girls how it's done!" Hunter cleared an open space on the dance floor.

Raven still stood confused. "What are you doing?"

Hunter grinned at her mischiviously, "Oh, you'll see."

NightWing grinned, "Hey, Cy! It's time!"

Cyborg gave a quick nod and raced to the DJ stand.

Starfire frowned, "What is going on? What is being showed 'how it's done?'"

NightWing grinned, giving the tameranean a quick kiss, "Why don't we find out." He led the confused alien to where Raven and Hunter were, leaving Starfire with the empath.

"Please Raven, what is going on?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders, "I know as much as you do, Star."

Cyborg placed the headphones on his head, selecting the song of choice, "Alright lets get this party started!" 'Give It A Go' by Timbaland began to play.

Everyone's attention were on the Titan's leader and the changeling as they began to break dance, and they were very good. The two hero's circled each other in a challenge.

Raven rolled her eyes as she realized what exactly was going on. "Show off's."

Terra and Bumblebee joined the girls. "What's going on here?"

Starfire looked around, "Where are your boyfriends?"

Bumblebee sighed, "Sparky is at the DJ stand.."

Terra shrugged.

Hunter jumped in front of NightWing, crumping then dropped to the ground using only one hand to support his whole body from touching the ground, spinning in circles. The crowd cheered.

NightWing shook his head then jumped in the middle of the opening, doing a series of flips and spins on the floor.

The crown cheered on.

The two boys got each others faces in a mock confrontation, breaking out in their own dances. Suddenly Speedy, Aqualad, and Cyborg joined in on the activity.

Hunter eyed Raven suggestively.

Raven shook her head, smiling.

They boys slowly made their way to their girlfriends, doing slow suggestive moves around them. The close proximity, had Raven's heart racing.

Terra was experiencing the same. However, with Bumblebee and Starfire, their boyfriends were grinding on them in a sudducive mannor.

The crowd was in a frenzy.

The boys backed away and did a number that could even put the most professional dancers to shame.

Starfire nudged her friends.

They all stared at eachother knowingly, then back at the boys doing a series of moves.

Bumblebee grinned wickedly, "Well if it's a battle they want.."

Raven smirked, 'It's a battle they'll get."

Terra sueaked in excitement, "I'm on it!" She dashed off to the DJ stand.

The song ended and the boys were panting and sweating. "Top that ladies."

Bumblebee and Starfire made their way to the center. Raven followed slowly behind, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Oh we plan to." Bumblebee snapped her fingers. "Terra!"

Terra hit the play button and raced to the dance floor taking her place next to Raven. 'Check On It' by Beyonce began to play.

Once the song started, the girls busted out in dance moves. They moved in practiced unison, then Bumblebee moved to the front doing her own dance.

Cyborg bobbed his head, "Dayyyummm!"

Bumblebee turned and moved shook her booty in a sexy mannor before Starfire moved to the front to do her dance, the others back up dancing. Starfire bit her lip and let her hair down, looking into NighWings eyes.

If her weren't in a room full of people, NightWing would of took her in right then and there.

Starfire suddenly started twerking.

The hero's eyes widdened and Speedy about tripped over himself. "Oh my god!"

NightWing, not taking his eyes off Starfire, hissed at Speedy, _"Back off!"_

Speedy put his hands up, "A man can look."

"Then avert them somewhere else!"

Starfire moved to the back of the group as Terra made her way up and began her solo.

Aqualad gulped as she did a series of twists and flips, she threw a few suddutive glances his way. "Uh, did it get 50 degrees hotter in here?"

The boys grinned, "we know what you mean."

Hunter straightened when he noticed Raven advance to the front.

"Oh I gotta see this." Speedy smirked, "I mean, come on, _Raven_ doing things like this? I'm surprised she even came without a fight!"

"You know, _Legolas_, your really asking for it aren't you?" Hunter shot him a glare before his attention was on the emapth.

Raven took a deep breath as she advanced to the front, she locked eyes with Hunter. A sudden feeling of confidence over took her.

"Come on we got this! Lets show that sexy beast what we can do!" Brave jumped up in excitement!

Raven let a little smile. And to the boys surprise she began her dance, doing moves from the video and adding some of her own.

Hunter's jaw dropped, "Damn!" He wolf whistled at her and bobbed to the beat.

Raven did a couple turns before the girls looked straight at their boyfriends and motioning them over seductively with their index fingers.

They took no hesitation and strolled over.

The girls broke out in dances from the video and danced around the boys. They grabbed their boyfriends and danced on them.

Speedy was in hysterics, "Y-you should see your faces!"

Hunter thought is heart was gonna burst.

Nightwing didnt know if he still had a body.

Aqualad was sweating basketballs.

And Cyborg didn't need to be charged anytime soon..

The song ending as the girls where wrapped up in their boyfriends.

The crowd burst into a frenzy.

"THAT WAS AWSOME!"

"DO IT AGAIN!"

The girls giggled.

"That was most fun! And I believe it did the paying off?"

Terra laughed, "I'd so so! Earth to Aqua!"

Bumblebee kissed Cyborg, "Yo, Sparky, there's fresh burgers and ribs!"

Cyborg looked around, "Where!?"

The Titans East leader laughed, "Welcome back, whatdya think?"

Cyborg shook his head, "Down right sexy is what I think!"

Raven waved her hand in Hunters face, "Hello? Anyone in there?" When she got no responce, Raven grew irritated and slapped him in the face.

"Ow! Hey what was that for?" Hunter rubbed the now sore spot on his cheek.

"Seemed to be the only way to get your attention." Raven crossed her arms. "I'm sorry."

Hunter smiled, "It's all good. Wouldn't be called a hero if I couldn't take a hit."

Raven smiled back, "So what did you think of the dance?"

"A-Mazing! Loved it!"

Speedy walked up and slung his arm over Raven's shoulder, who glared at him. "Do you have a death wish?"

Speedy ignored her question, "I gotta say Raven, I never thought I'd see the day-"

Raven used her powers and lifted him in the air upside down. "You don't know what I can do."

"Okay okay! I get it! Put me down!"

Hunter laughed, "I don't know pretty boy, you've always wanted to show off that face of yours..what better way to get noticed?"

Speedy growled, "Oh shut up! Let me down!"

Raven grinned, "Gar is right. I think I'll let you hang for a moment."

"No! Please let me down! Please!"

Raven let him down, but before she let him go completely, she hovered him directly in front of her face, "Don't touch me again."

Speedy nodded fervently, "I promise!"

Raven released her hold on him and he dropped to the ground, "I need to learn to keep my mouth shut."

Hunter clapped him on the back, "Yea, you work on that."

Speedy then disappeared back into the crowd.

Hunter grinned, grabbing Raven by the waist, "That was entertaining."

Raven smiled, "Yes it was."

"Alllrrriighhttt...its time to tone things down a bit..grab that special someone and lets show some lloooovvveeeee.." Cyborg grinned and jumped off the stage to Bumblebee just as 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight by Elton John' began to play.

All the couples grabbed each other affectionatly and leaned into eachother swaying to the song.

BumbleBee reached her lips up to Cyborg's ear, "You had to pick the whitest song ever, and from a cartoon at that?" She smiled.

Cyborg, "Elton John is a legend babe, don't be hat'n." He kissed her neck, "Plus, the words are very true. I love you."

Bumblebee nuzzled his neck, "I love you too sparky."

'Everything I Do by Bryan Adams' followed.

Starfire and Robin wrapped up in each other swaying to the song. No words were spoken, there was no need. Each knew the love they held for one another, and enjoyed the moment.

Hunter held Raven close, he softly sung the words of the song in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"You know, you should take up singing. You're actually pretty good at it."

Hunter grinned, "Wow, was that actually a compliment?"

Raven smiled, "Shut up."

Hunter's grin widdened, "Funny you should say that though."

Raven looked at him quizzically. "Why?"

At that moment the song ended. Hunter kissed her softly and whispered against her lips, "You'll see." He then once again disappeared into the crowd.

Starfire soon stood next to Raven, "Why does the boys insist on leaving us at the most inconvienent time? Robin and I were having the moment."

Raven shrugged, "I dont know. I hope they have a good reason though."

Just then Terra, Jinx and Bumblebee joined them.

The sorceress crossed her arms. "Any idea on whats going on?"

"Once again, I know as much as you do." Raven deadpanned.

Hunter grabbed the mic, "Whass up everyone! Who's having a good time tonight!" He got a booming cheer in response. The

Hunter grinned, "Sweet! Well, my friends and I are going to interupt for a moment to treat our lovely ladies to a special song. So please give a round of aplause to the Titans West leader, Nightwing! Titans East boys Aqualad and Speedy! The speedster, Kid Flash! And last but certainly not least, the most awesome, sexiest, funniest and hottest Titan around, myself Hunter!"

Everyone was silent at the last part.

Hunter gave a poker face. "Nice."

Everyone laughed then cheered.

NightWing then lifted his mic an inch from his mouth, "We're gonna sing 'Drowning' by the Backsteet Boys."

The crown cheered once again, and the girl made their way to the front stage as the lights dimmed to near darkness

The notes began, and Hunter stepped into the spotlight.

_"Ohhh yeaa. Don't pretend your sorry I know your not, I know you got the power to make me weak inside. And girl you leave me breathless, but its okay, you are my survival. Now hear me say."_

A second spotlight opened on Kid Flash,_"I can't imagine life without your love. Even forever don't seem like long enough!"_

The lights came on on the stage.

_**" 'Cause everytime I breathe I take you in, and my heart beats again. Baby I can't help it, you keep me drowning in your love. Everytime I try to rise above, I'm swept away by love. Baby I can't help it, You keep me drowning in your love!"**_

NightWing took the spotlight. "_Maybe I'm a drifter, maybe not. 'Cause I have known the safety of floating freely in your arms.__** I don't need another lifeline(Speedy sings with)**__, it's not for me. 'Cause only you can save me, Oh can't you see."_

_Speedy stepped in, "I can't imagine life without your love, and even forever don't seem like long enough."_

Hunter dropped to his knee, _"Dont seem like long enough yea!"_

_**" 'Cause everytime I breathe I take you in, and my heart beats again. Baby I can't help it, you keep me drowning in your love. Everytime I try to rise above, I'm swept away by love. Baby I can't help it, You keep me drowning in your love!"**_

Aqualad stepped to the front of the stage and reached his hand out to Terra, "Go on and pull me under, cover me with dreams, yeah. Love me mouth to mouth now._** You know I can't resist. 'Cause you're the air that I breathe!"**_

_**"Everytime I breathe I take you in, (Hunter:" 'Cause everytime I breath yea!") and my heart beats again. Baby I can't help it, (NightWing: "Baby I cant help it!") you keep me drowning in your love. And everytime I try to rise above, I'm swept away by love. Baby I can't help it, You keep me drowning in your (Hunter drags Love on.) love! Baby I can't help it!**_

Speedy walked along the stage singing, _"Keep me drowing in your love!"_

_**"Keep me drowning!"**_

_"Ooohh, __**you got me drowning." **_NightWing bends leans down to Starfire, _"Keep me drowning in your love!"_

_**"Baby I cant help it!"**_

Speedy lifts the mic in the air,_ "Cant help it, cant help it no, no!"_

_**" 'Cause everytime I breathe I take you in, and my heart beats again. (NightWing lifts his head up, "Oh yea!") Baby I can't help it, (Hunter stares into Raven's eyes: "Baby I can't help it!") you keep me drowning in your love. Everytime I try to rise above,"**_

Hunter sits on the edge of the stage in front of Raven, _**"**__I'm swept away by love."_

Nighting does the same to Starfire, _"Baby I can't help it, You keep me drowning in your love."_

The crowd burst into cheer but the couples eyes remained locked on another for a moment.

Speedy broke it, "Thank you!"

The boys hopped off the stage and went to their girlfriends. Who were so moved and amazed by the song, they could only stare.

Terra slowly shook her head staring to Aqualad with shining eyes, "That was totally amazing!"

NightWing put a finger under Starfire's chine, "Baby, are you-" he was suddenly being kissed full on the mouth.

Hunter looked cautiously at Raven, "I went too far, didn't I? Raven? Love?"

Raven slowly shook her head, "N-No..I-I mean I..loved it."

The changling grinned, "Good." He genlty scooped her up and kissed her passionatly, which she eagerly returned.

Raven smiled, "I loved it. Like I said, you should take up singing."

Hunter laughed, "I'll look into it."

Bumblebee smiled when Cyborg joined them, "Babe, why didn't you sing?"

Cyborg hung his shoulders, "Because I break glass when I do. I'm sorry hun.."

The Titans East leader shook her head, "Don't be." She smiled.

The party carried on with more dancing and everyone was having a good time.

More twerking dirty songs came on, and when it got too R rated, its was well past 3am and the Titans decided to call it a night.

**-BB/RAE-**

When they reached the Tower, NightWing had to carry Starfire in as she fell asleep on his shoulder.

Terra and Aqualad walked behind everyone hand in hand.

"Well I had an amazing time."

Aqualad smiled, "You were amazing."

Terra grinned, "As were you."

Just before they walked in, Terra plucked her courage and stood on her toes, giving him a quick kiss.

Aqualad stared, shocked.

Terra however took it the wrong way, "Oh God..I'm so sorry! I didn't-shit-I-I ruined everything! I'm sorry, I-" She was silenced by the Atlantean's soft lips on hers. And boy, did it feel right! Terra thought she saw fireworks and angles sing.

When they broke apart, both blushed, "Wow." Terra baby blue eyes sparkled.

Aqualad smiled, "Terra will you be my girlfriend?"

Terra thought this night couldn't get any better, "Yes! Oh my god, yes!"

They both shared a sweet kiss, and strolled into the Tower, now as a couple.

Cyborg flipped the lights on and stretched his arms. "Oh man what a day!"

Raven yawned as well, "I second that." She felt arms snake around her waist, and leaned into Hunter's warm chest. "We should get to bed. It's been a long day." A tired moan was all the response she got.

Bumblebee over heard her, "I agree. Lets go girls."

The couples, minus Speedy, gave kissed and hugs good night and went off to their sleeping quarters.

Before Cyborg disappeared to his room he called out, "I'm making waffles in the mornin'!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Cyborg and his waffles..LOL.<strong>

**I do not own any content of the songs in this chapter!**

**Will try to update soon!**


End file.
